


Rude Boy (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Modern California AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Blue Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Artist Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucket List, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Pining, Slow Burn, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 48,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Steve sat there for a moment.  Usually people sat around and talked with him more.  Flirted ostentatiously even.  This person, however, had simply gotten up and left.  Turning around, Bucky continued to walk, backwards this time, and waved goodbye as he called out, 'It was nice meeting you, Steve.'Steve stayed on the bench, dumbstruck, and waved back in reply.  Steve had no idea if he would ever see this Bucky person again, but he sure wished that he would."-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content-My first try at writing a smutty fanfiction***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**One:**

Sometimes, life crashes right into you.

Steve had been strolling along the Santa Monica Bicycle Path when a brunet crashed into him. Hard.  Steve nearly toppled over from the impact and he grasped at the other person's arms at the last second.  Once Steve regained his balance, he helped steady the other man as he gripped onto Steve's broad shoulders.

"God, are you alright?"  The brunet asked, tilting his head back to look up at Steve.  On top of the brunet's head was a neon green helmet.  The breeze blew his long brown hair around his face, but even through the curtain of hair, Steve could tell that he was undeniably attractive.  Of course, that could be because Steve was a sucker for high cheekbones and a well-groomed beard.  Being slightly out of breath from the impact of the crash and the adrenaline of it all, the brunet apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Steve reassured with a smirk.   Steve was about to let go of the other man, but it was clear that he wasn't steady on the rollerblades.  Even just standing there, he occasionally, uncontrollably jerked and almost fell, so Steve kept his grasp on him.   Steve asked, "Are you okay?"

With a raspy laugh, the brunet bashfully admitted, "I should've known rollerblades were a bad idea."

"Why's that?" Steve asked, noticing a bench nearby.

As Steve started to gently lead/pull the brunet over to the bench, he informed Steve, "I've never been able to rollerblade. Back in sixth grade, I nearly injured an entire birthday party because of my inability to balance on a line of wheels.  And it wasn't even the birthday party that I was attending, it was some eight year old's party!"

Steve softly chuckled at that as he helped him sit down.   Once he was on the bench, Steve took a step back.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, Steve asked, "Then, why rollerblades?"

"You ever seen that Pauly Shore movie, Son In Law?"  The brunet smirked and slid the neon blue backpack from his shoulders.

"I have," Steve confirmed with a grin as he watched the man unpack a pair of plain white tennis shoes.

"Then you know how essential it is to rollerblade down the path," he told Steve, removing one fingerless glove, then the next.

Steve watched him for a moment.  With his neon green and blue protective gear, the brunet reminded Steve of a Ken Doll.  And that was just from a passing glance.   Really looking at him, Steve could confirm that the brunet resembled a Ken Doll that Steve vaguely remembered playing with during his youth.   With the brunet's slender, athletic frame draped in a form-fitting white tank that accentuated his broad, muscular chest, and a pair of jean cut offs that hugged his thick thighs was the epitome of the classic plaything.  Not to mention his big sparkling eyes and wide grin.

Steve took a seat on the bench next to the brunet as he started to remove his knee pads.  Introducing himself to the brunet, "I'm Steve."

"Bucky," the brunet replied with a wide grin stretching across his face while he removed the helmet.

As Bucky ran his hand through his long brown hair that had cascaded down to the middle of his back, he gathered his hair and tossed it over his right shoulder, away from Steve, Steve asked, "So, what made you want to copy Son In Law?"

Bucky shrugged and Steve watched as he took off his simple, black rollerblades.  For a moment, Bucky just stretched his seemingly long legs out in front of him and wiggled his toes that were covered by the knee length tube socks.   A fleeting thought of this is the strangest strip tease I've ever encountered entered Steve's mind.   Quickly, Steve averted his gaze from Bucky if only to save himself some dignity.

"A bucket list," Bucky answered, putting his protective gear into his backpack.

God, he's one of them, Steve thought.  He had been with plenty of people who had been one of them.  The ones that read in a book or watched in a movie how some down-on-their-luck character took all these risks and ended up meeting their Prince Charming before promptly living happily ever after and with promises of riding off into the sunset together.   And in hopes of getting laid, Steve would play along.

Usually though, Steve could spot one of them from a mile away.   Of course, Steve hadn't spotted this one at all until he barreled into him.  Still, Steve knew how this was supposed to play out.  Steve would continue to attempt to pick this man up.  He had done so many times over the years with many other people.  So, Steve asked, "What else is on that bucket list?"

"The usual stuff.  Backpack through Europe.  Experience a miracle," Bucky flashed a cheeky grin, standing up and shrugging into his backpack.  As he slung his now tied together rollerblades around his surprising elegant looking neck, he started heading down the bike path.   Steve sat there for a moment.  Usually people sat around and talked with him more.  Flirted ostentatiously even.  This person, however, had simply gotten up and left.  Turning around, Bucky continued to walk, backwards this time, and waved goodbye as he called out, "It was nice meeting you, Steve."

Steve stayed on the bench, dumbstruck, and waved back in reply.  Steve had no idea if he would ever see this Bucky person again, but he sure wished that he would.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/676481510-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	2. Two

**Two:**

Steve soon discovered that he couldn't shake Bucky.  The charismatic brunet seemed to be taking over Steve's thoughts entirely.  At the gym.  At the office.  When he made dinner for himself.  When he met up with friends.  Bucky was the sole thought of Steve's waking hours.  Hell, Steve had even started dreaming about the man.

Even now with Sharon slowly grinding down onto Steve's aching cock.  Sharon's movements were just agonizing enough for Steve to consider them sweet, but he couldn't stop replaying the brief encounter he had with Bucky.  To distract himself and try to cement himself in the current moment, Steve ran his hands from Sharon's hips to her breasts, giving them a firm, yet tender squeeze.

"Are you okay?"  Sharon breathed, lifting her head from the crook of Steve's neck to gauge his expression.

Steve's brows furrowed with both pleasure and confusion as Steve breathlessly reassured Sharon, "Yeah."

"You sure?"  Sharon asked, pushing Steve's sweat-slick hair off his forehead.

"Positive," Steve told her, bringing one hand up to tuck Sharon's long blonde hair behind her ear.  He asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Sharon admitted.  Leaning back, sitting upright, to look at Steve.

Of course, Steve was fully seated in Sharon now and the movement made him momentarily forget about Sharon's previous comment and why he wanted to not only oppose Sharon's worries, but to also reassure her.  Feeling his toes curl, Steve closed his eyes to ward off his release before he questioned, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sharon answered with her hands on Steve's muscular chest.  She ran her fingers through Steve's chest hair and she shrugged, "You just seem... out of it."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Steve's lips and he gave Sharon a pointed look as he sat upright as well.  He steadied himself with one hand and then wrapped the other around Sharon's waist.  Steve rubbed soothing circles at the small of Sharon's back and pressed a tender kiss to Sharon's neck.  Inevitably, Steve's groomed beard rubbed against Sharon's neck, causing her to let out a little giggle at the sensation. 

"Just a lot on my mind, I guess," Steve told her instead of explaining what was really on his mind.

Steve's heart was hammering in his chest due to their activities and Sharon leaned in, claiming his lips in a heated kiss.  Soon enough, Sharon started moving again.  Gradually, she started speeding up her rhythm, causing Steve to fall onto his back and to tilt his head back into the pillows and letting out a guttural groan.  Sharon smirked at Steve's reaction, but before she could say anything else, Steve was thrusting into Sharon, matching her rhythm while firmly grasping onto her hips.  From there, it didn't take long for Steve to embed himself deep in Sharon and still as he came into the condom.

With her breathing erratic, Sharon limply laid on top of Steve.  Being pressed together the way that they were, Sharon could feel Steve's racing heart beating in his chest against her own.  Steve absentmindedly stroked her back with his large hands before tapping at her hip, letting her know that she should climb off.

Rolling off to the side, Sharon watched Steve as he climbed off her bed and disposed of the used condom.  As Steve began dressing himself, Sharon prompted, "So...?"

"So?"  Steve questioned with furrowed brows, tugging on his well-fit jeans.

"So," Sharon sat up, "What's on your mind?"

Steve pulled his almost too small t-shirt on and shrugged, "Lots of stuff."

"But, like, what stuff?"  Sharon asked, sitting crisscross on her large bed.

"Just stuff," Steve declared.  Truth was, he didn't want to tell Sharon.  He wasn't sure how Sharon would react if she knew that he had been thinking about another person while they were having sex.  In Steve's experience, people tended to not like being told that their company was thinking about someone else.  They especially didn't appreciate that knowledge when it came to sex.

It wasn't the answer that Sharon had been wanting and Sharon pursed her lips as she looked down at her bare lap.  Pulling the sheet around herself, Steve gave Sharon's shoulder a comforting squeeze that didn't comfort Sharon in the least.

Steve pressed a sweet kiss to Sharon's sweaty forehead and told her, "I'll call you."

"Yeah," Sharon agreed, still not looking at Steve.

"Hey," Steve stated.  He was quiet as he waited for Sharon to meet his gaze.  When she finally did, Steve lied, "It's just stuff.  Work, ya know."

Sharon nodded and reassured Steve, "I get it."

Steve smiled then and because Steve's grins were contagious, Sharon smiled too.  Crossing the room, Steve kissed Sharon again before leaving her apartment.  The thing was, Steve liked Sharon.  He liked Sharon a whole lot.  He liked the way that Sharon did the crossword in pink ink.  He liked the way that Sharon's lips pouted when she was deep in thought.  Steve even liked the way that Sharon argued.

Steve liked Sharon.  He just didn't like her as much as she liked him.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/678747787-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	3. Three

**Three:**

There was nothing else that Steve could do.  Or, that was what he tried to tell himself as he sat in bed with the worn sketchbook in his lap.  It wasn't his best work, and the longer that Steve stared at the simple sketch, the more he began questioning himself if that was what Bucky even really looked like.  Of course, doing it completely from memory -- and only one memory, at that -- Steve couldn't really do anything about it.

Steve was only positive about a few things.  Bucky had high cheekbones.  Bucky had long brown hair and a well-groomed beard.  Bucky also managed to have a wide grin that was entirely too welcoming for his own good.  With a smile like that, someone was bound to fall for the brunet.  Fall fast and hard.

Annoyed with himself, Steve shoved the sketchbook off his lap and rolled himself into his mound of pillows.  With his face buried in the bedding, his eyes were closed.  That led to thoughts of Bucky though and Steve was quick to roll back over onto his back.

The way that Steve saw it, he had two options.  He could (1) lay there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  Or he could (2) get up and try to distract himself.  Perking, Steve sat up.  It wasn't a secret that Steve enjoyed working out.  He was impressively fit, and as Steve thought about ways to distract himself, Steve thought about Bucky.  Bucky was in shape.  What if Bucky just so happened to go to the same gym as Steve?

Quickly, Steve climbed out of bed and changed out of his flannel pajama pants and into a pair of athletic shorts.  On his way out of his apartment, he pulled on a plain white t-shirt and slipped on his sneakers.  Making sure that he had his keys and his phone, he left his apartment with too much hope coursing through his veins.

Deciding that he could use the walk to clear his mind, Steve headed down the always surprisingly busy streets.  That was one thing that Steve loved about the city: the active social life.  There always seemed to be something happening.  People gathered in clusters outside of clubs and as they headed home after a long night.  All the movement created an excited energy that buzzed throughout the city.

As Steve neared his usual gym, he suddenly grew anxious.  The thought of what if swirled around in his head.  The main what if though was:  what if Bucky was, by chance, actually there.  What would Steve do?  Sure, Steve wanted nothing more than to see the attractive brunet again, but what would Steve do if he actually found him there?

Steve could feel his hands start to sweat as he reached for the door handle.  Taking in a deep breath, Steve tried to calm himself and took that first step through the threshold.  Discreetly, Steve took a glance around the gym.  Although it was nearing eleven at night, Steve was still surprised that it was seemingly busy.

Unfortunately, no Bucky though.

Entering the gym completely, Steve made his way over to the treadmills.  Running always helped Steve clear his mind.  And with all the fantasies he was having about Bucky, Steve needed to clear his head.

Steve needed to think about other things.  Like... like...

Huh, Steve paused before upping the speed on the treadmill.  Maybe once he picked up his pace, other thoughts would cross his mind.  At least, he could hope.  Especially since Steve wasn't used to this.  Usually, Steve met someone, charmed them, made plans to spend a night rolling around between the sheets, then move on.

Maybe that's what was wrong.  Steve didn't get Bucky's number.  Steve didn't even really have the opportunity to ask for Bucky's number before Bucky was leaving.  That had to be it, Steve reasoned.  That was why he was obsessing over the brunet.  Steve was getting ready to play the game, but Bucky wasn't.

That had to be it.  Feeling a little lighter, Steve's pace sped.

As he ran on the treadmill, Steve could feel someone watching him.  Steve glanced up at the mirrored wall in front of him and scanned over the room's reflection.  Off to the side, there was a petite woman with her black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.  She was on one of the elliptical machines pushed off to the side of the room, but her attention was glued to Steve.

With an arrogant grin taking shape on Steve's face, he chanced a glance in the direction of the ellipticals.  The woman didn't shy away from Steve glancing at her.  She didn't try and hide that she was watching him.  Instead, she continued to stare at him.  She even managed to smirk at Steve.

Briefly, a thought of what about Sharon passed through Steve's mind.  But Steve shrugged the thought off as he stopped the treadmill.  After all, Sharon and Steve weren't in a relationship.  They were friends who occasionally fucked.  There was nothing wrong with Steve getting this woman's number.  And by getting this woman's number didn't mean that Steve didn't care about Sharon.  Steve did care.  Sharon was Steve's friends.  Sometimes, Steve would even consider Sharon to be his best friend.

Confidently, Steve strolled over to the woman and gestured towards the elliptical next to her, "This one taken?"

"Not at all," the woman confirmed with a silky smooth voice that did strange things to Steve's knees.

Once Steve had set the machine's settings to his liking, he absentmindedly began.  Steve glanced over at the woman.  The woman glanced back.  Steve held out his hand to her and introduced himself, "I'm Steve."

"Nice to meet you," the woman eagerly shook his hand and introduced herself, "Victoria."

Steve smirked and took his hand back.  Placing it back on the elliptical machine, he leaned over and teased, "Now, what is your secret.  You look like you just stepped off the runway."

Victoria shook her head at his lame pickup line, but there was a smile on her oval face.  Steve's own smile grew, knowing that he already had her.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/679382477-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	4. Four

**Four:**

Sharon let out long, loud sigh through her nose.  Clearly annoyed as she aggressively folded the clothes that just came out of the dryer.  Steve knew that something was wrong.  Usually, Steve was the dramatic one, not Sharon.  So, whenever Sharon started actively, practically theatrically, non-verbally expressed herself, Steve knew that something was up.

"Everything okay?"  Steve asked, taking out his own freshly dried clothing.

As Steve moved the pile of clothes over to the folding counter in front of the row of windows, Sharon asked, "Remember that guy?  Keith?"

"Yeah, the nurse that looks like a lumberjack," Steve confirmed, picking up a warm t-shirt.  Just holding the item of clothing close to his body for a moment, Steve prompted, "What about him?"

"I," Sharon started before pausing.  She pressed her lips together and shook her head, "I don't even know -- like, he's just --"

Sharon let out an annoyed and exaggerated groan, even dramatically tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.  Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Sharon angrily muttered, tightly grasping the shirt in her hand before twisting the garment and balling it up, and tossing it back onto the pile of clothes.

"So," Steve prompted again, turning to face Sharon.  Steve left his pile of clothes untouched as he leaned against the counter and asked, "What happened?"

For a moment, neither of them said anything.  Steve watched Sharon and Sharon ground her teeth together.  Steve didn't mind though.  He knew that sometimes, it took some time to form a coherent thought.  Especially when angry.  Steve also understood that Sharon had always had difficulties with fully opening up.

"Okay," Sharon sighed and mimicked Steve's stance.  Leaning against the counter and facing Steve, she said, "So, you know how I've been into him for a while.  Like, since he started last spring?"  Steve nodded and Sharon continued, "Well, I finally got tired of waiting for him to pick up on all the hints that I had been dropping for him and I decided to ask him out."

"You did," Steve questioned, a large grin stretching his face.  Sharon nodded and Steve realized that something really bad must have happened.  His grin quickly started fading and he asked, "What did he say?"

"He said," Sharon let out another sigh through her nose as she gathered herself.  Her hands were in fists as she relayed to Steve, "He said, that he was flattered, but he doesn't date pregnant chicks."

Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in a shocked silent O.  There were tears staring to build in Sharon's eyes and she crossed her arms along her chest as she looked away from him.  Steve just couldn't believe it.  He, first, couldn't believe that anyone would turn someone down with a line like that.  Then, Steve couldn't believe that someone would actually think that Sharon was pregnant.

As Steve's eyes roamed over Sharon's slender frame, his brows furrowed.  How could someone think that she was pregnant.  Sharon usually wore classy, form-fitting outfits that showed off her impressive figure.  Sure, when she was at work, she was in the typical, regulated scrubs, but even then it was unfathomable.  Steve just couldn't believe that some jerk could use that as a line to turn down a date proposal.

"I mean," Sharon started, lowering her voice.  She leaned a bit closer and asked Steve, "Do I look --"

"No," Steve immediately interrupted and reassured her, "He's just an asshole.  There's no way that he thought that you were pregnant.  Did you set him straight?  Did he answer why he assumed you were?"

Sharon tightened the elastic holding her long blonde hair in a casual, messy ponytail.  She shrugged, "I was really shocked that he would say that, so I just told him that I wasn't pregnant and then left as quickly as possible."

Watching her for a moment, Steve reached up and gently tugged at the sleeve of her loose-fit long sleeve tee.  Once Steve had Sharon's attention, he tugged at the sleeve again, and Sharon willingly went into Steve's awaiting arms for a comforting embrace.

Steve teased, "You want me to rough him up?"

"No," Sharon scoffed.  "I just don't see why he had to be such a dick."

"Well," Steve gave a helpless shrug while Sharon wrapped her arms around his fit torso.  Then, Steve gave the least helpful advice.  The advice that he knew Sharon hated hearing the most, "Maybe he's just intimidated by you."

Groaning in mock annoyance, Sharon leaned back, away from Steve, to really look at him, before she playfully swatted at his pec.  Steve feigned offense as he grabbed at his pec, as though Sharon's tap had actually hurt.  In jest, Sharon rolled her eyes and Steve pulled Sharon into his embrace again.

Smoothing his hand over Sharon's neck, Steve said, "I really am sorry.  Who knew that Keith would turn out to be such a prick?"

"Yeah," Sharon softly agreed, "Who would have guessed."

Leaning back, Steve playfully narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he teased, "Was this you hinting that you want to have my babies."

"Oh, c'mon," Sharon chuckled and swatted at him again before pulling away completely to get back to folding laundry.

Steve turned towards his pile of clothes as well and started folding the garments in front of him.  Occasionally, Steve would purposely bump his hip against Sharon's.  Or nudge her with his elbow.  Each time Steve acted immaturely, Sharon would roll her eyes or give an annoyed sigh.  Of course, that didn't deter Steve, nor did Sharon want Steve to stop.

Sharon joked, "Who needs a baby when I have you?"

Loudly, Steve genuinely laughed, throwing his head back and all.  Then, Steve wrapped his arms around Sharon again, just because he felt like it.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/679440210-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	5. Five

**Five:**

Naturally, Steve was late to the club.  Steve's friends were already inside, and Steve figured that they were probably already at a round table off to the side as well.  So, when Steve made it to the front of the line, it really wasn't that surprising when the burly bouncer let Steve in without much of a hassle.

"Hi!"  A busty waitress wearing a black corset and black ruffled boy shorts greeted Steve with a flirtatious grin.

"Hi," Steve nodded in acknowledgment at the waitress before looking over her head and scanning the room for his friends.

"Can I help you?"  The waitress asked.

Across the quaint club, Clint raised his hand, trying to get Steve's attention.  It worked and Steve looked over to the round table where his friends were sitting.  With a smile, Steve informed the waitress, "That's okay.  Thanks though."

Making his way across the club, Steve had to maneuver in between different tables and around waitresses before he reached his friends.  Steve took the empty seat next to Tony and Steve noticed that his friends had already ordered their drinks.

"Where's Pepper?"  Steve asked Tony.

"She had to work late," Tony explained, leaning close, so Steve could hear him better.

Steve nodded, confirming that he heard Tony.  Raising his hand, he caught the waitress's attention.  Although, it wasn't that difficult considering the waitress hadn't taken her eyes off Steve since he entered the club.

"Hi there?"  The busty woman greeted Steve.

"Hi," Steve smiled up at the pretty woman and politely asked, "Can I get a vodka soda, please?"

"Sure thing," the waitress agreed.  She gave Steve a flirtatious wink before turning and heading over to the bar.

"How do you do it?"  Clint teased from across the table.

Steve scoffed and gave a playful shrug.  From beside Clint, his girlfriend, Laura, asked, "Where's Sharon?"

"Night shift at the hospital," Steve explained, yelling across the table.

Laura pouted her lip in reply.  Laura liked Sharon.  Sometimes, Steve thought that Laura liked Sharon more than she liked him.  And Steve had been part of the group longer than Sharon had been.  Hell, the only reason that Laura even knew Sharon was because of Steve.

As the waitress brought Steve his drink, the lights in the club started dimming, informing the attendees that the show would be starting.  Everyone turned their attention to the stage then.  The large, maroon curtain was still down and the room buzzed in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a male's voice stated overhead, "Kismet Cabaret is proud to present, the phenomenal Miss Natalia!"

As the audience applauded, the curtain rose to reveal a pale, petite redhead in a black ballerina outfit, complete with tutu and ballet slippers that had ribbon wrapped around her calf and tied at the back of her knees.  The redhead's hair was twisted into an elegant bun and the deep cut of the black leotard elongated her delicate neck.

Standing in first position, Miss Natalia waited.  Once the music began, the redhead twirled and leapt around the stage to the Russian lullaby, Tili Tili Bom.  Alone, it would've been an odd song.  Yet, the way that the woman moved to the beat, it was difficult to imagine her dancing to any other song.

Throughout the routine, Miss Natalia eventually started to remove her costume.  First, with the pin that was holding her red hair in a sleek bun.  Flipping her head over, she shook out her large, vintage style curls.  Second, with the black tutu, which she tossed off stage while she twirled back to the center of the stage.  Third, she teased a bit, as most burlesque dancers did, before she gracefully slipped out of the simple black leotard.  Revealing a faux leather shelf bra that zipped down the middle while black spider shaped pasties concealed her nipples.

Doing splits and flips, and even doing a flip where she landed in the splits, Miss Natalia managed to occasionally give the audience a cheeky grin.  While slithering along the floor on her knees, Miss Natalia seductively unzipped the shelf bra.  She tossed that off to the side and continued on.  As the song began to die down, and as her routine came to an end, Miss Natalia shimmied her chest, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

The redhead stood then, once it was over.  She gave a quick bow, flipping her hair in the process before making her way backstage as the maroon curtain fell closed again.  Clint joked, "Where has she been all my life."  Steve rolled his eyes and Laura elbowed Clint in his ribs.  Clint pulled Laura close to his side and kissed her temple.  Every time that the group saw their friends perform, Clint made the same lame jokes.

"Wasn't she fantastic?!"  The announcer questioned and the audience cheered in agreement.  Then he introduced the next act, "Now let's give our next performer a big round of applause.  It's his first time, so he's a little nervous."  There were some empathetic sounds from the audience and the man continued, "Everyone, please welcome, Jimmy Blue!"

As the audience cheered louder, to help ease the next performer's nerves, the maroon curtain raised.  A single spot light in a shade of blue, revealed the man.  He was crouched down with his back to the audience.  His long brown hair was twisted into a bun and on his feet were a pair of blue roller skates.  Resting on his right haunch while his left leg was straight out, showing off just how long his legs were.

Overhead, Jimmy Blue's song started to play.  I'd rather be blue thinking of you, I'd rather be blue over you, Than be happy with somebody else.  Jimmy Blue started off by wiggling his broad shoulders to the music before pushing himself up.  Standing, he was bent over, giving the audience a great view of his taut bum and thick thighs while the small, shiny blue sprinter shorts with white strips on the side left little to the imagination.

Jimmy Blue not only seemed to enjoy playing into his name with the blue spot light, blue skates, and blue shorts, but he also seemed to revel in looking like a 1970's wet dream with his knee-high tube socks and tight white t-shirt.

Standing tall, Jimmy Blue glanced over his broad shoulder, giving the audience a cheeky grin and a jaunty wink.  He seductively dropped his shoulder in time with the music before spinning on the skates, facing the audience full on.

Steve, who had taken a drink of his beverage, choked on the liquid once he spotted Jimmy Blue's face.  Beside him, Tony was patting Steve's back to help him, and Laura turned to ask Steve if he was alright.  Steve brushed his friends off as he directed his full, undivided attention to the man on stage.

Steve didn't think that he'd ever see Bucky again after their brief meeting on the bike path.  Yet, there he was.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/678782987-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Pulling the pin at the nape of Bucky's neck, he allowed his hair to fall from it's carefully crafted bun.  Bowing and flipping his hair, he sashayed backwards on the stage. Gazing at the audience again, Bucky gave someone a wink before continuing with his routine.

Like Miss Natalia before him, Jimmy Blue/Bucky started removing his clothing. Teasing the audience, he bent over with his bum to them as he seductively pulled down his tiny shorts.  Steve felt like the air had been sucked out of the room as he kept his gaze glued to the attractive man on stage.  Especially when Bucky managed to remove his shorts through impressive maneuvers while being on skates.

Twirling once the shorts were removed completely, the audience got a good glimpse of Bucky as his matching retro blue jock strap managed to give a good view of his pale, white ass.  Skating around the stage to a captivating routine, Bucky bent over again, resting his head on his thick thigh as he pushed the tube sock on his left calf down into the blue roller skate

Giving another jaunty wink, Bucky stood up again.  Skating around the stage, Bucky elegantly kicked his right leg behind himself before taking his ankle in his hand and almost touching the back of his head with the wheels of the skate on his foot.  The audience cheered more as he kept the position with his back arched and started expertly spinning.

Eventually, Bucky dropped his right foot, but didn't stop spinning, impressing the crowd even more.  Then, he threw his arms in the air and sashayed to the music before tantalizingly running his hands over his body and grabbing a hold of the t-shirt's hem.  Bucky didn't stop enticingly wiggling to the music as he pulled the item of clothing over his head and tossed it to the side, backstage.

But Bucky wasn't done there.  Oh no, he wasn't done at all.  

Steve was sure that he was going to die.  There was no way that Steve could take a moment longer of the gorgeous man on stage.  Yet, Steve couldn't look away.  Not like he wanted to.  Steve intently watched as Bucky gave a shimmy, allowing the blue tasseled nipple pasties to spin around before Bucky turned his back on the crowd again.

Sensuously, Bucky bent over again, with his thumbs hooked into the jock strap.  With another suggestive wink over his broad shoulder, Bucky pulled the small material down.  Stepping out of the jock strap, Bucky lifted his right leg and held it close to his chest as he pushed the other tube sock into the roller skates and allowing the jock strap to slide down his left leg, falling to the ground.

Bucky spun a couple of times before dropping his leg.  Revealing himself to be in a sheer blue g-string, Bucky shimmied as his legs spread until he was doing front splits.  Bouncing a couple of times, his ass touched the stage in time with the music.  Even though the music was winding down, Bucky didn't stop.  Instead, he lifted his arms in the air and shimmied his body, so the tassels spun around his concealed nipples.

Once the maroon curtain came down, the audience erupted into a frenzy.  Steve couldn't blame them.  In fact, he was one of them.  Steve had been thinking about Bucky for the past week and a half since their brief meeting on the bike path.  Steve would've never guessed that this was where he would find the beautiful man.

"What a man," Tony commented from beside Steve.

Steve nodded, agreeing and then he loudly whistled.  Steve couldn't help but find that the routine had ended entirely too soon.  Of course, Steve imagined that he could watch that routine on repeat for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.  But that was probably because Steve was undeniably attracted to Bucky.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/679042960-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

The rest of the show went on the way that it normally did. Dancers performed their hearts out and the audience applauded their talented endeavors. Steve couldn't focus on the other dancers though, he was preoccupied with Bucky and his blue roller skates.  Steve was so absorbed by the earlier routine that he wasn't fully present when Sergeant Sexy performed his latest dance.

Sergeant Sexy was currently at the point of his routine where he had stripped himself of his sequined pararescue uniform and was teasing the audience at removing his camouflage print corset.  It was a newer one that had a discreet zipper in the front, so it was easier to remove.  Sergeant Sexy loved his corsets, especially to use in his elaborate and crowd-pleasing burlesque routines.  The only thing that he didn't like though was the back laces; he claimed that it pulled him out of the appropriate head space when he had to untie them.

Steve tried to focus on his friend on stage.  Steve could admit that the muscular black man was one of the best dancers Kismet Cabaret had to offer.  Sergeant Sexy -- Sam to his friends -- was always enjoyed by the audience.  Not only did Sam somehow always manage to have the best songs, but he also had a fluent way that he moved that allowed him to impress the crowd time and time again.

As the song started to pick up when the bugle solo came on, Sam had removed the camo-corset and was left in a navy-green g-string with matching nipple tassels.  To the rhythm of the song, Sam squatted low and impressively moved one taut cheek at a time to the music.  Then, he popped up to standing straight before going back down into the squatting position.  His muscular arms raised and him holding his index fingers as he continued the popping move a few times as the song continued.

Da-doo-da da-doo-da-da, A-a-a-and the company jumps when he plays reveille, He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!  The song came to a conclusion and Sam gave a jaunty wink over his shoulder as the curtain came down.

While the audience applauded, the announcer declared, "That was the sensational Sergeant Sexy!  He sure makes me want to sign up for the army!"  Some whistles were made and more cheering.  Then the announcer stated, "Now let's welcome the enchanting Scarlet!"

Steve was on his third vodka soda when the curtain rose to reveal the youngest performer that the stage had scene.  Scarlet also managed to be the most tantalizing.  A high neck faux leather cat suit was practically painted on her athletic frame as the music started.

It was a more bluesy rock number that allowed her to move seductively around the stage.  Steve watched, but his mind was elsewhere.  One moment, Steve was watching Scarlet's routine.  The next minute, Steve was glancing towards the side of the stage, hoping that he would get a glance of Bucky backstage.

With no such luck of glimpsing Bucky, Steve took a drink of his vodka soda and turned his attention towards the stage.  Scarlet had removed her cat suit bodysuit, revealing that underneath she was wearing a maroon red faux leather bustier.  There was garters were holding up sheer black stockings.  Peeking out from underneath the bustier, there was a black faux leather pentagram neckline design.

It was almost time for the big finale.  Scarlet was well-known for her big finale.

After unhooking the garters from the stockings, Scarlet swung her hips provocatively as she unzipped the faux leather bustier.  She slipped the bustier off her body, revealing that the pentagram neckline was a part of a cage bra that was really just straps that went underneath her breasts.  Shiny black pentagram pasties concealed her nipples and underneath the matching open crotch and thong cut back panties was a black string-free, strapless pantie with a heart shaped thong.

Continuing on, Scarlet unhooked the straps from her bra and pantie, leaving her with nothing but the pasties concealing her bits.  Then, because it was close to the finale, Scarlet picked up the featherless fans.  Steve watched intently as Scarlet lit the tips of the fans with fire.  It was extraordinary to watch the way that she could effortlessly dance with the fans.  Swirling them around and incorporating them in her routine, Scarlet was approaching the end.

Slithering down to her knees and down on her back, Scarlet finished and the curtain closed.  The audience cheered.  Some even stood for a standing ovation.  Once everything was cleaned off the stage, the curtain rose again.  The ten dancers were on stage.  Draped in elegant silk robes, they stood there, soaking up the applauds.

Steve's eyes were glued to Bucky.  Bucky bowed when everyone else did.  Raking his hand through his hair and gathering it in one hand, someone came on stage and personally handed Bucky a large bouquet of flowers.  The other dancers applauded Bucky then, causing a deep blush to color Bucky's high cheekbones.

Sitting in the audience, Steve wondered if Bucky could see him.  It didn't seem that likely, but the lights were turning back on, so it was anyone's guess.  Steve hoped that Bucky would see him though.  Even just a quick glance.  That was what Steve wanted more than anything.

Praying, Steve just wanted Bucky to look over in his direction.  Steve just wanted Bucky's gaze to focus on him.  Then, by some miracle, Bucky did.  Steve held his breath, thinking that it was some tipsy dream, or a trick of his eyes.

A slow, surprised grin stretched at Bucky's face, going all the way up to his eyes as he spotted Steve.  Discreetly, Bucky raised his hand and waved at Steve.  Steve was shocked and actually glanced over his shoulder to make sure that there was no one behind him that Bucky could be waving to.  Bucky was amused by Steve's reaction and Bucky shook his head as he softly chuckled.

Soon enough, the curtain was closing again.  The audience knew that it was their cue to clear out of the club.  They stood from their tables and left the club.  Steve and his group of friends though stuck around a little longer.  Mainly because they were friends with some of the dancers.  But a part of Steve knew that he was sticking around so he could see Bucky again.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/679640765-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

"I'm so ready for food," Natasha exclaimed, meeting up with the group of friends waiting for her.  She was searching through her bag, looking for a hair tie and over her shoulder, she nonchalantly asked, "You in, Buck?"

Steve held his breath, waiting for the brunet's answer.  Bucky was twisting his hair back into a bun when he looked up and locked eyes with Steve.  Bashfully, Steve averted his gaze.  A small smirk tugged at the corner of Bucky's lips.  Especially when he spotted the blush spreading on Steve's face.

"Sure," Bucky easily agreed.

Pressing his lips together to keep a hold on his grin, Steve chanced a glance at Bucky.  Undeniably, Steve was thrilled that Bucky was going to hang out with his friends.  The thing that Steve focused on the most was that he was going to spend time with Bucky.

"So, what's your real name?"  Tony questioned the brunet.

"Bucky," he simply answered.

Clint chuckled at that and asked, "Then how'd you come up with Jimmy Blue?"

There was a large grin on Bucky's face as he effortlessly explained, "My first name is James and my eyes are blue."

Steve looked at Bucky then.  Sure enough, Bucky had steel-blue eyes that sparkled just like the Ken Doll that Steve remembered from his childhood.  Steve couldn't look away then.  Steve wanted to retain the color so he could use it in his artwork later.

"Hey, Jimmy Blue," Sam called as he joined the growing group.  Bucky looked behind himself as Sam approached him.  Sam clapped Bucky's shoulder as he complimented the brunet, "You were pretty good out there."

"Thanks," Bucky stated, a blush forming on his high cheekbones.  Bucky returned the compliment, "You were amazing out there."

"Of course, I was," Sam sassily replied, briefly wrapping his arm around Bucky's broad shoulders.  He gave the brunet a comforting squeeze before dropping his arm from Bucky's body.

Steve shook his head and good-humoredly rolled his eyes at his friend.  Everyone was talking about where they wanted to go.  Natasha wanted Vietnamese.  Tony wanted sushi.  Clint was trying to convince everyone that pizza was the only way to go, while Laura was trying to play peacemaker while also suggesting Thai.

Surprising Steve, Wanda ran towards him and jumped onto his back.  Steve, used to this behavior, quickly wraps his hands under Wanda's thighs.  Wanda rested her arms on Steve's broad shoulders and gave his cheek a kiss before brushing her fingertip over Steve's groomed beard.

"You were phenomenal," Bucky complimented Wanda.

"Oh, thank you," Wanda grinned over at Bucky.

"How long have you incorporated fire?"  Bucky asked, almost ignoring the fact that Wanda was on Steve.  Almost like Steve wasn't even there at all.

"For a few years now," Wanda answered, "Maria -- she used to dance here -- she was a master with fire.  I swear, she was the best I've ever seen."

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, intrigued.  Wanda nodded and Bucky declared, "I'd love to learn how to incorporate fire into my routines."

"Fire and skates?"  Steve asked, with his brows arched.

Bucky nervously chuckled and agreed, "That could turn out bad."

"I think it sounds exciting," Wanda interjected, poking Steve's cheek with her manicured finger.

Steve shook his head and good-humoredly rolled his eyes.  Informing Bucky, "Don't mind her, she's an adrenaline junkie."

Bucky giggled at that while Wanda climbed off Steve's back, complaining, "You're one to talk."

"Me?"  Steve scoffed, touching his chest while feigning offense, making Bucky giggle even more.  Steve preened with a fond grin on his face.  Chancing a glance at Bucky, Steve found that Bucky was already watching him.  Steve crossed his arms along his chest and started, "So, um, is being a burlesque dancer on that list of yours?"

"Right," Bucky worried his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck before admitting, "Not in so many words."

Steve smirked, amused by the handsome man.  Steve was trying to think of something else to say when Natasha asked, "You boys coming?"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/680134078-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

The group left Kismet Cabaret and headed down the street to the little diner. No matter where the group talked about going, they usually ended up there. Mainly because the diner was close to the club. Another reason was because they were opened 24 hours.

As they walked the short distance, Steve stuck close to the back of the group, next to Bucky. Steve's hands were in his pockets as he tried to seem as nonchalant as possible as he complimented Bucky, "You were really impressive earlier."

"Oh," Bucky stated, sounding a bit shocked. Bucky shrugged, "I just, um, wanted to do something a little... different."

"Well, it was good," Steve continued to compliment the brunet. He shrugged and admitted, "One of the best performances that I've ever witnessed."

Bucky studied Steve with a fond expression on his face before playfully bumping his shoulder against Steve's and teasing, "You're just saying that."

"Not even," Steve reassured Bucky while feigning confession as he stated, "I'm not that nice."

Bucky chuckled at that. Even throwing his head back as the laughter bubbled up from his stomach. Steve watched Bucky while a fond grin played at his lips. Biting his lip to stop the loud laughter, Bucky glanced over at Steve. Bucky just studied Steve for a moment. Steve was a handsome man. Tousled blond hair and a well-groomed beard. Just looking at Steve, Bucky could tell that he was a desirable man. Bucky could also tell that Steve probably knew that as well. Which Bucky knew could be an issue.

"Well, well, well," Barb, an older waitress stated with her hand on her hip when the group entered the diner.

"Your finest pie, fair lady," Tony announced with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Are we talking pizza or banana cream?" Barb asked as the group started pushing together two of the tables.

"Both," Clint decided, taking a seat in between Laura and Wanda.

Barb nodded and wrote down the group's order. She asked, "Is this going to be together or separate?"

"Together," half the group declared. Then, Sam teased, "Tony's paying."

As Bucky took his seat across from Steve, Bucky quietly said, "I can pay for myself, it's not an issue."

Steve fondly smirked at Bucky as he informed the newcomer, "It's alright. Tony usually pays. It's a way for him to show off how much money he has."

Tony hearing that, playfully pushed at Steve's broad shoulder. Steve playfully rolled his eyes and smiled over at Bucky. Bucky was amused as he looked at everyone at the table and how they all interacted with one another. It was almost as though the group was a family, and Bucky couldn't help but want to be a part of it.

Luckily, the group seemed to feel the same.  Teasing and horseplay, each one messing with one another in good nature.  Some of the jokes even involved Bucky.  Mainly about how Bucky could skate circles around anyone there.  Even including the other customers in the diner who seemed mixed between amused by the rowdy group and annoyed.

"Unless you have to wear rollerblades," Steve quietly stated, exchanging a knowing smirk with Bucky.

"I'm telling ya," Bucky softly explained before finishing the last of the banana cream pie, "There's something about trying to balance on a single line of wheels."

As it stretched into the early hours of the morning, the group decided to finally leave with Tony picking up the check, like every other time the group hung out.  The group said goodbye to each other with hugs and companionable kisses to cheeks.

Laura and Clint dispersed first, walking back to their car with their arms wrapped around each other, and Clint's obnoxious singing accompanied by Laura's giggles.  Nat went off with Sam and Wanda while Tony left by himself, claiming that Pepper was probably waiting for him.

With Bucky and Steve left, both men awkwardly stand there for a minute before Steve asked, "You, uh, need a ride?"

"No, that's alright," Bucky gestured towards the employee parking lot of the club where an old 1986 VW Rabbit was parked.

"Right," Steve nodded and he told Bucky, "Well, um, drive safe."

"Thanks, you too," Bucky stated, turning and walking over to the employee parking lot.

Once Bucky was safely in his vehicle, Steve crossed the street to where his own car was parked.  As he started his car, a restored 1960's midnight blue Ford Mustang convertible, Bucky pulled out of the parking lot.  Bucky gave him a little honk in acknowledgment and Bucky gave Steve a friendly wave goodbye.

Returning the wave, Steve left in the opposite direction and headed for home; wondering when the next time he saw Bucky would be.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/680737614-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

"So," Natasha prompted, pausing to take a drink from her water bottle.  Sweat was pouring from her body causing her dance-wear was sticking to her body.  Trying to catch her breath, she sat on the dance floor and started stretching while she assumed, "You like Bucky."

"What gives you that idea?"  Steve questioned as he leaned back on his hands.

Natasha gave Steve a pointed look before teasing, "Oh, I don't know.  Maybe the fact that you were practically drooling over him."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue.  There was no point to.  Nat was right, as she usually was.  Instead, Steve kept his attention on his sketchbook.  There were tiny Natasha's on the page in different poses and in varying degrees of being finished.  Steve focused on them, shading different areas of different Natasha's while the real, one and only Natasha, studied him.

"You gonna do somethin' about it?"  Nat asked, stretching her legs wide, feeling the burn in her inner thighs.

"Do something?  About what?"  Steve asked, still shading the tiny women on his page.

"Yeah," Nat slightly groaned when she stretched too far.  Bringing her legs back together in front of her, she effortlessly reached for her toes.  Grabbing them, she rested her forehead on her legs before clarifying, "About Bucky.  You gonna do somethin' about it or what?"

"Don't know what I'm supposed to do," Steve declared with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do," Natasha scoffed, sitting up again.  Stretching her arms behind her back, she said, "You're constantly picking people up; how can you not know what to do?"

Steve smirked and gave another shrug.  Feigning innocence, he modestly stated, "I don't know what you're referring."

Nat rolled her eyes, but there was a smirk on her face.  Sliding across the floor, Nat slithered over to Steve.  Looking down at the sketches, Nat complimented, "Wow, I look great."

"Of course, Miss Natalia; you always do," Steve teased.  "You, however, don't always smell the greatest."

Raising his hand to playfully pinch his nose, Natasha rolled her eyes.  As she pulled the elastic from her red hair, she childishly stuck her tongue out at Steve, causing him to tuck his nose into the collar of his shirt to avoid her so-called stench as she lifted her arms.  When he did that, she pushed at his broad shoulder.

"You know, I think he likes you too," Natasha finally admitted.

Tugging down his shirt collar, Steve asked, "You think?"

Nat nodded and then teased, "You know, I could ask him, if you want?  Or give him a note: do you like Steve?  Check yes or no."

"C'mon," Steve rolled his eyes and nudged her.

Natasha was cackling at her own joke and she laid back on the floor, clearly amused by herself.  Shaking his head, Steve checked his watch.  As he started packing up his stuff, Nat asked, "Wait, are you leaving?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.  Standing up, he held his hand out for Natasha and she gladly took it; allowing Steve to help her stand.

"What are your plans?"  Natasha asked, packing up her bag.

Steve shrugged, "Just a quiet night at home.  You?"

"Sleep," Nat smirked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Nice," Steve deadpanned while waiting by the studio exit.

"Not really," Nat explained, "I have an early class tomorrow.  And it's beginners."

Steve smirked and waited at the top of the stairs while Nat shut off the lights and locked the door.  Nat followed Steve down the staircase to the club.  Some of the bartenders and some waitresses were there discussing the upcoming scheduling while also getting things ready for the night.  Even though they only had burlesque shows Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights, they had other performers the rest of the week, like comedians or bands.  Sometimes they even had karaoke nights.

The busty waitress from the other night spotted Steve and said, "Hi, Steve!"

"Hi," Steve greeted the woman, recognizing her, but not remembering her name.

"Karen," Nat whispered as they left the club.

"I knew that," Steve weakly defended himself once they left Kismet Cabaret.

"You did not," Natasha scoffed, calling Steve out on his bluff.

Steve smirked, but didn't say anything as he walked Nat to her car.  Sure, it was daylight still, but that didn't matter.  Steve still felt responsible.  He'd like to say that he was only protective of his friends, but that wasn't true.  Steve felt responsible for people in general.

Nat climbed in her VW Bug and rolled down the window.  She teased, "So...  You want me to put in good word with Bucky?"

"Oh my god," Steve scoffed.  He turned and over his shoulder he called, "I'm not talking about this!"

"Be safe!"  Natasha yelled as Steve crossed through the parking lot.

Steve threw his hand up in confirmation without saying anything else.  He simply crossed the street, on his way to his car off parked on one of the side streets.  By the time that Steve reached his car, Nat was pulling around the corner and honked her horn.

"Hey baby!  Show me your tits!"  Natasha playfully called out.  In reply, Steve lifted his shirt, flashing Natasha.  Natasha cheered and honked her horn even more before driving off.

Chuckling, Steve lowered his shirt.  Watching Natasha drive off, Steve turned, to climb into his own car, when he stopped.  A blush immediately started forming on Steve's face once he noticed Bucky standing on the sidewalk outside of the club.  Completely embarrassed by the recent display, Steve quickly climbed into his car and drove away, not wanting to even talk about what just happened.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/681131183-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

A quiet night at home was exactly what Steve needed.  He parked in his designated parking space and headed up the six flights of stairs to his apartment.  Steve was still mildly embarrassed about Bucky seeing him joking around with Natasha and Steve even debated about taking a bath to take his mind off things.

However, when Steve rounded the landing to head up the last flight of stairs, Steve found Sharon sitting on the top step.  It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.  Clearly waiting for Steve, Sharon rested her elbow on her knee while she scrolled through pinterest.  For a moment, she was so entranced with her pinning that she didn't notice Steve.

"Ya know," Steve started, announcing his presence while heading up the staircase, "I gave you a key for situations just like this."

"No," Sharon smirked, putting her phone away and accepting Steve's hand to help stand up.  Sharon continued, "You gave me a key for emergencies."

Steve rolled his eyes and smirked, "Technicalities."

"Technicalities," Sharon mocked, rolling her eyes as well before following Steve into his apartment.

"Ya hungry?"  Steve asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Not particularly," Sharon declared as she plopped down on Steve's leather sofa.  Sharon spotted one of Steve's sketchbooks on the floor.  It was opened to a sketch of Bucky and Sharon was intrigued.  After all, Bucky was an attractive man.

As Steve started heating up leftovers for himself, he called, "Thirsty?  I think there might still be some of those wine coolers you like."

"Sure," Sharon absentmindedly agreed as she picked up the sketchbook to get a better look at the beautiful sketch.  Looking over the professional shading and the detail given to the eyes, Sharon asked, "Who's this?"

"Who's --" Steve paused when he noticed that Sharon was looking over one of his sketches of Bucky.  A blush started coloring Steve's cheeks and he swallowed thickly while he thought about what to tell Sharon.  By his reaction alone, there was no way that Sharon would believe him if he said that it was nobody.  She probably wouldn't believe him if he said that it was an upcoming game character design that he was working on either.

Sharon was watching Steve expectantly.  Since it was taking Steve a little longer than Sharon thought necessary, she turned her gaze back to the sketch and complimented, "He's... beautiful."

Steve blushed and crossed the room to hand Sharon a strawberry daiquiri wine cooler.  Taking a drink of his own beer, he said, "That's Bucky."

"Bucky?"  Sharon questioned with a little giggle at the admittedly ridiculous name.  Steve let out a little scoff and Sharon noticed something in Steve's expression.  Sharon sat up and asked, "Wait.  What's going on?"

Steve let out a huff of breath as he sat down on the leather sofa next to Sharon.  She turned to face him, bringing her long legs up and sitting on them.  Steve shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh my god," Sharon giggled and playfully shoved Steve's broad shoulder, "You totally like him.  Who is he?  How'd you meet?"

Blushing, Steve looked down at his lap bashfully before stating, "I don't know that much about him.  All I know is that he goes by Bucky and that he works at Kismet."

"Shut up," Sharon's mouth dropped into a silent O and asked, "Did you meet him last weekend?"

Steve's face puckered as he clarified, "Not exactly.  I kind of met him before.  We, uh, bumped into each other on the bike path."

Sharon took a drink of her wine cooler as she listened.  When she realized that Steve wasn't going to say anything else, she asked, "So, why haven't you talked about him?  I mean, god, I had to listen to you talk about that one substitute teacher for like a month straight."

"One: I didn't talk about her that much, and two," Steve took a drink of his beer before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him, "I don't know that much about him."

"So," Sharon prompted, "Are you going to ask him out?  Or something?"

"No," Steve scoffed, the blush returning full force to his naturally pale face.  "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sharon scoffed and held up the sketchbook still opened to Bucky, "Maybe because you like him?"

Steve took the sketchbook from Sharon and explained, "I can't ask him out.  That'd be weird.  Right?  Like, I'd just be some creeper hitting on a dancer.  And that'd be weird, yeah?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Didn't stop you from hitting on Cecily or Miranda or Ryan."

Steve rolled his eyes then.  Sure, Steve knew that he had an interesting dating history, but he didn't need for it to be thrown back into his face.  Especially not by Sharon who had an equally spotty past.

Instead of throwing Sharon's own experience back in her face, Steve whispered, "Maybe it's different this time."

Shocked by the gravity of the confession, Sharon leaned against the back of the sofa and studied Steve.  Sharon and Steve had been friends for years.  She had witnessed first hand how Steve acted when he had a crush.  But Sharon had never seen him this strung out over someone before.

"Maybe it's different this time," Sharon repeated with a fond grin on her face.  She lifted her wine cooler and clinked it against Steve's beer bottle, "Here's to hoping."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/681307659-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

"Steven?" A man asked, causing Steve to stop walking and turn around.

Steve spotted Bucky then and he bit back his grin.  Steve had been hoping to see him again.  Well, see Bucky when Steve wasn't making a fool of himself.  Happily, Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and lightheartedly corrected, "It's Steve, actually."

"Right. Sorry," Bucky sincerely replied, his lip pulling slightly into a wince as he cringed at his own mistake.

"No, it's alright," Steve reassured, "It was close enough." Bucky didn't seem all that convinced and Steve tried to sound playful as he admitted, "I'm surprised that you remembered me at all."

"How could I forget someone that I practically pummeled?" Bucky teased.

Steve's heart fluttered and he shamelessly flirted, "I imagine that anyone would be lucky to be pummeled by you."

A blush started spreading on Bucky's high cheekbones and he bit his lower lip, "You could be right."

Steve watched Bucky for a moment, not sure what to say.  There were so many things that Steve wanted to say.  Even wax poetic about the universes dancing in Bucky's eyes was increasingly becoming a possibility.  Of course, Steve swallowed the words.  He didn't want to scare off the handsome brunet, after all.

Bucky raked his hand through his long brown hair, messing up the part. Bucky glanced at Steve from beneath his long lashes and asked, "Are you doing anything right now?"

In Steve's experience, he knew that he should play hard to get. That he should tell Bucky that he was busy or that he was on his way somewhere.  However, Steve knew that if he did any of that, he'd regret it later.  Steve would probably beat himself up over it until he saw Bucky again, then he'd beat himself up some more.  So instead, Steve declared, "Nothing at all."  Then, almost without realizing it or thinking it over, he confessed, "I'm all yours."

"Okay," Bucky giggled, sounding genuinely pleased and not at all creeped out by Steve's availability. Bucky gestured towards the shop across the street, "Wanna help me find some costume items?"

"Costumes?" Steve perked at that.  Bucky's Jimmy Blue roller skates routine was still fresh in Steve's mind.  And although he wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone -- especially not Bucky -- he had thought about that very routine at least once a day.

"Yeah," Bucky smiled, confirming, "Ya know, for the show."

Steve nodded and admitted, "I would love to help you find some costume items."

So, the pair entered the thrift shop and started looking over the racks. Steve grabbed a pair of sunglasses as he stated, "It's a little weird."

"What is?" Bucky asked, taking an oversize hat off a mannequin and put it on his head. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve and teased, "That you're stalking me?"

"Oh," Steve chuckled and playfully explained, "If I was stalking you, you'd never see me. You wouldn't even know that I exist." Bucky softly chuckled at that and continued looking for items. Steve found a feather boa and wrapped it around his own neck as he clarified, "I meant that something is obviously bringing us together."

"Fate?" Bucky teased, posing in front of the full-length mirror with pouty lips.  Continuing, "Kismet, perhaps."

Steve bit back a grin before saying, "Sure." Then Steve propositioned, "So, what if we helped fate out a little and met up on purpose?"

Bucky paused and looked over at Steve.  It wasn't like Bucky was unaccustomed to being asked out, but he had to admit that Steve was the most attractive man that he had ever seen, let alone the most attractive man to ever ask him out.  Steve was actively avoiding Bucky's gaze, which Bucky found to be simply too cute for such a sexy man.  Bucky wanted to be sure that Steve was suggesting what he thought he was and he asked, "Like a date?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed. He leaned on one of the circular clothing racks as he waited for Bucky's answer. Steve's heart was racing in his chest and for a moment, he was sure that he was going to pass out from the anticipation alone.  Christ, how was Steve supposed to keep it together if Bucky did agree to go out with him?

Bucky alluringly strutted over to Steve, causing Steve to freeze where he was and caused Steve's gaze to momentarily flitter to Bucky's hips before springing back up to lock on Bucky's face. There was a smile on Bucky's face as he pulled the boa from around Steve's neck and wrapped it around his own. Bucky finally answered, "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve asked, surprised with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah," Bucky giggled and clarified, "Okay."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/681671701-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Twenty minutes after the time that they planned on meeting up, and Steve was positive that Bucky was standing him up. Steve sighed and looked down at the table in disappointment. He should've known. Of course, Bucky was standing him up.

"Hi! I'm meeting --" Bucky informed the hostess before spotting Steve and pausing. Bucky gestured towards Steve before heading over to the round table.

Steve stood and thought about walking around the table to pull out the seat for Bucky. However, before Steve could make up his mind, Bucky was already taking his seat across from him. Steve sat as well and smiled at Bucky when Bucky smiled at him.

It was a fancy place with expensive small portions and table clothes with cloth napkins. Bucky looked over the menu. Steve was still gazing at Bucky, but averted his eyes when Bucky caught him. Of course, that made Bucky smugly smirk. It was just so difficult for Steve not to appreciate Bucky when Bucky was sitting there with his long brown hair twisted back into a bun at the nape of his neck. It was also pretty difficult when Bucky's maroon red cashmere sweater snugly fit his muscular torso.

Of course, Steve didn't look so bad himself in a navy-blue button down and a pair of well-tailored black slacks. He had even trimmed his beard.

Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky noticed how pricey everything was. He also noticed that the menu didn't have anything that Bucky recognized or anything that sounded even remotely appetizing.

Leaning in close, Bucky asked, "Can I be honest?"

"I wouldn't want you to be anything but," Steve stated, although his heart was racing, afraid of what could be said.

"Well," Bucky glanced down at the menu again before laying it flat on the table in front of him. He then admitted, "I appreciate this gesture, but I'm more of a chili cheese fries by the interstate type of guy."

Steve's shoulders sagged in relief and he smiled fondly at Bucky before putting his menu down on the table too. Steve informed Bucky, "Ya know, I know this great little hole in the wall that serves the best burgers I've ever had. I even hear that they have some spectacular chili cheese fries."

Bucky quirked a brow, intrigued and suggested, "Wanna get outta here?"

"God, yes," Steve dramatically stated.

Steve stood from the table and offered his hand out to Bucky. Bucky had a large grin on his face as he graciously took Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. They left the restaurant and Steve was about to head over to the parking lot where his car was, but Bucky gestured across the street, "My cars right over there."

"Okay," Steve smiled, allowing Bucky to lead the way.

Crossing the street, they kept holding hands. Steve smiled at that and Bucky led him over to his car. Which happened to be the rusted, old VW Rabbit that Steve had seen in the Kismet Cabaret employee parking lot.

"You're kidding," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

"Hey," Bucky playfully poked Steve's side before moving away from him and heading over to the driver's side. He informed Steve, "This bad boy is reliable."

As they both climbed into the vehicle, Bucky continued, "Got me all the way from Michigan to here."

"You're from Michigan?" Steve asked, wanting to know more about this beautiful, charming man.

Bucky nodded and started the car. It made a strange noise that didn't seem to alarm Bucky at all. Steve, on the other hand, was mildly unsettled. Slamming the car into gear, Bucky answered, "I'm from the bottom palm."

"Bottom palm?" Steve asked, curious if that was the name of the city or just the location.

At a stop sign, Bucky took Steve's hand in his. Bucky tenderly worked Steve's hand open and gently touched a spot on the heel of Steve's hand. Steve fondly watched him, wondering how he got so lucky to even have Bucky talk to him, let alone be in this situation with him.

"You miss it?" Steve finally asked when Bucky started following Steve's directions to the burger place.

"Sometimes," Bucky shrugged. With a smirk, Bucky admitted, "Then I remember the weather and I'm over it."

"Is it bad?" Steve chuckled.

Bucky looked over at Steve and asked, "You've never been?" Steve shook his head and Bucky explained, "Let's just say that it's awful. In the summer, it's too muggy so your clothes immediately stick to you when you step outside. Then in the winter -- which lasts for, like, nine months of the year -- is so cold that it'll chill you straight to your bones."

Steve nodded and agreed, "Yeah, that sounds awful."

Bucky smiled over at Steve before putting the car in park. They both climbed out of the car and, for a moment, Steve was worried that Bucky wouldn't want to eat there. Especially when Bucky was standing on the sidewalk in front of the truck stop just looking up at it. Bucky was so out of place in his red cashmere sweater and his fitted gray slacks.

However, a smile was on Bucky's face and Steve let out a breath of relief. Looking back at Steve, Bucky declared, "Now this is more like it."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Bucky nodded and followed Steve inside the truck stop diner, "Yes."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek before confessing, "Usually my dates prefer the other place."

"You go on many dates?" Bucky asked, sliding into the booth seat across from Steve.

Shit, Steve thought because usually Steve's dates didn't like hearing about just how many people Steve dated. They typically wanted to be the only one. And when they're not, it's unfortunately over; sometimes before it could even start.

Yet, Bucky had a playful smirk on his face. So, Steve answered, "Depends."

"On what?" Bucky questioned.

"On what you consider a date," Steve teased.

Bucky chuckled, "Oh, I see." He picked up one of the menus then and Steve couldn't help but watch him. Especially when Bucky looked over the items and Steve noticed that Bucky's lips slightly pouted his lips as he concentrated. A moment later, Bucky asked, "Any recommendations?"

"The double deluxe," Steve suggested.

Bucky nodded, still perusing the menu. Steve fondly watched him. When Bucky glanced up, catching Steve watching him, Steve averted his gaze, causing Bucky to smirk.

"So," Bucky started, gaining Steve's attention again. There was a light blush on Steve's face and Bucky wanted to push to see how dark the blush could go as Bucky teased, "You were trying to impress me."

"I - no. No, I just, uh, thought that you'd, you'd like a place, um, like that," Steve stated, stuttering slightly as he tried to gather himself.

"A place like that," Bucky questioned, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing as he thought.

Steve's entire face red, he felt his stomach drop down into his stomach as he tried to explain, "That's not what I meant. That sounds bad. Like, really awful. That's not what I meant at all. God, I'm really fucking this up."

Bucky pressed his lips together to keep himself from giggling. Before anything else could be said, the waitress came over and asked for their orders. Bucky answered first, "A double deluxe please and a coke."

The waitress quickly wrote down the order and turned her attention to Steve. Steve ordered, "The same, please."

The waitress went to turn, but Bucky stopped her, "Oh, and an order of chili cheese fries to share, please."

"Sure thing," the waitress agreed and turned to head back to the kitchen.

Once the waitress was gone, Bucky told Steve, "I know you didn't mean it. I just wanted to bust your balls a little."

My god, Steve thought, he really is perfect.

"Ya know, try to loosen you up a bit," Bucky smirked.

"Am I stiff?" Steve teased, purposely using the innuendo.

Bucky pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, but it was useless. Immediately, Bucky started laughing. A deep, hearty laugh that caused Bucky to tip his head back and caused Steve to realize that Bucky was going to be trouble.

Bucky looked over Steve, evaluating him. Steve was attractive, but many attractive men were interested in Bucky because he, himself, was very attractive. But there was something about Steve. Something that set Steve apart from the other attractive men that Bucky had dated.

"So, what do you do for a living, Steve?" Bucky asked, thanking the waitress as she doled out their drinks.

"I'm an animator," Steve answered, watching as Bucky wrapped his lips around the straw and took a drink of his coke.

"Really?" Bucky asked, pleasantly surprised. Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky questioned, "So, you make... movies?"

"Typically I work on video games," Steve clarified.

Bucky had a shocked grin on his face as he said, "No shit?"

"No shit," Steve confirmed.

"That's really cool," Bucky complimented.

"Thank you," Steve fondly smiled at Bucky. Then, because Steve can be a bit of smart-ass when he wants to be, he asked, "What do you do?"

Bucky balled up his straw's wrapper and threw it at Steve, causing Steve to chuckle and toss it back at him. Bucky scoffed, "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"A little bit, yeah," Steve playfully answered. Bucky rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk on his face. Steve watched Bucky with nothing short of adoration and since he genuinely wanted to know more about the handsome brunet in front of him, Steve asked, "Seriously, what made you want to go into burlesque?"

"It was on the list," Bucky shrugged, taking a drink of his coke.

"Wait," Steve chuckled, "I thought you said --"

"Not in those exact words," Bucky amended, "But the list did say to perform on stage again."

"Again?" Steve asked, still slightly surprised that Bucky would follow the bucket list so thoroughly as to pick up his whole life and move.

"I was a principal dancer for a small -- yet, still very successful -- ballet company in New York," Bucky answered.

"What made you stop?" Steve softly questioned.

Bucky averted his gaze, "I injured my knee." With a shrug, Bucky continued, "So, I headed back home and taught ballet for a little while before heading out here."

Steve listened, absorbing every word, wishing that this moment could just stretch on forever. As the food was brought out, both men thanked the older waitress. Since Bucky had been so honest, Steve felt like he should be too. So, Steve confessed, "I was trying to impress you."

"I know," Bucky replied with a sly smirk. Bucky took a large bite of his burger. Once he had chewed and swallowed the bite, Bucky arched his eyebrows and said, "You were right.  This is the best burger I've ever had."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/681696876-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

Objectively, the date was pretty great. The perfect date, actually. Well, the most perfect date that Steve had ever been on. Sure, the two did nothing but eat food and exchange small talk, but it was fine. It was more than fine. Steve decided that it was because of Bucky.

When they were done eating, Steve paid, and Bucky beamed up at Steve when Steve took his hand in his. Bucky couldn't deny how great the date had gone either. Especially once they climbed back into Bucky's Rabbit and Steve didn't even hesitate to take Bucky's hand in his, lacing their fingers.

Everything was going perfectly.

Until smoke came from the hood of the car, billowing back towards the windshield. The car started to make gurgling sounds and as Bucky eased it over to the side of the road, it completely died.

The pair exited. Steve asked Bucky to pop the hood and Bucky unquestioningly obliged. Steve started looking around, trying to impress Bucky even though Steve had no clue about anything related to cars. Bucky could tell, but he decided to tease Steve a little, "Finding the problem?"

"Yeah," Steve falsely reassured Bucky.

"Everything alright over here?" A police officer asked.

"Well," Bucky started, helplessly. The police officer joined them in front of the vehicle and once Steve moved out of the way, the police officer took a look for himself. Bucky waited a moment before asking, "What's the verdict?"

"I have no idea," the police officer admitted with a large smile. He took out his wallet and pulled a card out from one of the pockets. Then he handed the card to Bucky, "Tell Will that Jonathan sent ya."

"Okay," Bucky smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

"No problem," the police officer smiled and climbed back into his cruiser.

Bucky was quick to call the mechanic, "Yes, hi, I'm calling for a, Will." Pausing to listen to the person on the other line, Bucky looked up at Steve and gave him a small, shy smile. "Hi, Will?" Another pause before Bucky declared, "Hi! Listen, I'm having some car trouble and Jonathan gave me your card."

Steve bit the inside of his lip, trying not to smile too much when Bucky turned his attention to Steve once again. Bucky softly chuckled and explained where his car was. Hanging up, Bucky slid his phone back into his pockets.

Plopping down on the curb, Bucky clarified, "They're on their way."

"Doesn't sound too promising," Steve teased as he sat down next to Bucky.

Bucky agreed, "I say we give them a half hour and if they're not here, we head back."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve confirmed. Then, to pass the time, Steve asked, "So, what else is on the list?"

Bucky blew out a puff of air as he thought, "Well," a pause, "There's the obvious ones."

"Right," Steve teased, "Discovering a miracle and all that jazz."

"Exactly," Bucky agreed with a sly smirk, "Ya know, backpack through Europe. Float in the Dead Sea. And ride in a gondola. Just stuff like that."

Steve nodded, listening before he asked, "What's your number one? Like, what's the one thing that you most want to do and absolutely have to do before you die?"

Bucky blushed and admitted, "I already did it."

"Please tell me it wasn't to rollerblade on the Santa Monica Bicycle Path," Steve teased.

"No," Bucky scoffed. A blush started coloring his cheeks and he softly admitted, "I'm not sure I want to tell you, to be honest."

Steve turned his attention to the front as he said, "Fair enough."

Bucky studied Steve. Steve didn't seem angry. Steve also didn't seem to be pouting like the other people who had asked that same question and had gotten the same answer. Considering this as a good sign, Bucky let out a breath of relief. Then, Bucky asked, "What would you have on your list?"

Steve thought for a moment. A slow smirk crossed his face and he teased, "Probably the usual stuff."

"Oh-kay," Bucky sarcastically stated while playfully rolling his eyes and good-humoredly shoving Steve's shoulder, "Let's just mock Bucky for trying to get the most out of life."

Loudly laughing, Steve threw his head back and grasped at his chest before nearly falling back against the ground. It made a large grin stretch across Bucky's face while causing his heart to swell.

Once the laughter started to die down, Steve sat up and tried to catch his breath. When Steve did, Steve softly confessed, "I'd want to visit the Sistine Chapel."

"Really?" Bucky fondly asked, watching Steve.

Steve nodded, "Really."

"I think that's a good one to have on your list," Bucky admitted, adoringly looking at Steve.

The two were staring affectionately at each other and Steve saw his opportunity. Leaning in, Steve was elated to find that Bucky was also leaning in. Steve paused before their lips touched and Steve whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

"You better," Bucky breathed out.

Steve smirked. Just as they were about to kiss, headlights rounded the corner, shining on them. The pair pulled back and held up their hands to block the bright light from their eyes. Realizing that it was the tow truck, Steve and Bucky stood from the curb.

While Bucky explained to the mechanic, Will, what was going on with his car.  Will took a look under the hood, asking Bucky to hold a light up, so he could see.  Will, a scrawny man with tatted arms, suggested, "Well," Will took a couple steps back to look underneath the car, noticing that there was a puddle, "It seems to be a radiator leak."

"What does that mean?"  Bucky asked, handing the light back to Will.

Will turned the light off, "You're going to need a new radiator."

Steve stood off to the side, staying out of the conversation while Bucky asked, "How much is that going to cost."

"Depends," Will honestly answered.  He gestured towards his truck, "I can tow you back to the shop and check it out tomorrow."

Bucky thought about it for a moment before agreeing, "Yeah, okay.  That's fine.  Thanks."

"No problem, let me just hook ya up real quick," Will smiled at the pair and headed over to his truck.  Pulling up and maneuvering the truck so he was backed up to the back of the Rabbit.  Bucky and Steve were off to the side on the sidewalk.  Steve had his arms crossed along his chest, actively not trying to reach for Bucky while Bucky had his hands in his pockets.  As Will hopped out of his truck, he grabbed the hook and hooked it up to the Rabbit.  Will called out, "Do you two need a lift somewhere?"

Steve and Bucky looked at one another.  Steve quietly said, "It's up to you.  I mean, my car is only about five blocks away."

"Oh, that's it?"  Bucky scoffed.  Steve smiled and Bucky told Will, "Thanks, but I think we're going to walk."

"Alright," Will agreed and told Bucky, "Give the shop a call tomorrow for an update."

Bucky caught himself before using the phrase will do, and said, "Of course.  Thanks again."

The three men all shook hands then and Will climbed back into his tow truck, towing Bucky's car down the street.  For a moment, Steve and Bucky just stood there.  Then, Bucky affectionately bumped his shoulder against Steve's, turning to walk in the direction of the fancy restaurant.  Steve uncrossed his arms then and Bucky removed his hands from his pockets.  It didn't take a genius to understand what they both wanted, and Steve gladly took Bucky's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/682063026-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

Eventually, Steve and Bucky made it back to the original restaurant where they had started their date. The attractive men held hands and simply walked past the restaurant and straight to the parking lot. Steve noticed that some of the other restaurant goers, either milling out front receiving their vehicles from the valet or getting their vehicles themselves from the parking lot, were staring at the two men. Steve tried to tamp down the embarrassment, as well as the slowly growing anger because Steve doubted that the other couples were staring at him and Bucky because they liked their clothing choices.

Bucky, however, didn't seem to notice that they were being stared at. Of course, when Bucky did notice, he theatrically waved and dramatically winked. Which left the ones staring to look away bashfully.

Once they were at Steve's Mustang, Steve opened the passenger side door for Bucky. Bucky smirked, amused by Steve's actions, but didn't say anything as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Climbing into the driver seat, Steve noticed that Bucky was watching him and Steve's brows furrowed as he smirked, "What?"

Bucky shrugged, but didn't stop looking at Steve. Bucky said, "You're somethin' else, ya know that?"

Not sure how to take that, Steve just studied Bucky.  Steve wanted to kiss the attractive brunet.  Steve even debated leaning over and doing just that.  However, Steve didn't.  Instead, Steve told Bucky, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," Bucky smiled, "That's how I meant it."

With Bucky's directions, Steve drove them to Bucky's apartment complex. Although Steve had doubted himself when it came to lip locking with Bucky, Steve had no issue with taking Bucky's hand in his. And when Bucky laced their fingers together, Steve couldn't help but smile.

As they continue towards Bucky's apartment complex, Steve couldn't help but wonder if Bucky would ask Steve to join him. Steve wished that Bucky would. Even if it was for purely innocent intentions with the two just watching a movie or something.

Pulling along the curb outside of the apartment complex, Steve realized that he wasn't ready to be done with Bucky yet. Which was, admittedly, a bit odd for Steve. Steve didn't do relationships. Steve had fuck-buddies and one-night stands.

"I had fun tonight," Bucky declared with a large smile.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, genuinely surprised by the revelation.

Bucky nodded and scoffed, "Yeah. Didn't you?"

"Of course, I did," Steve quickly clarified, "I just figured with the restaurant fail and your car overheating, you'd, uh," Steve paused, nervously chuckling as he admitted, "Never want to see me again."

"That'd be a bit extreme, don't ya think?" Bucky softly chuckled along, but his brows were furrowed.

"Well," Steve agreed with a little laugh. He ran the hand not laced with Bucky's through his tousled blond hair and admitted, "I had fun too."

"Good," Bucky smirked a bit smugly.  Reaching for the door handle, Bucky paused and looked at Steve as he shyly asked, "Would you, um, want to come, uh, up for a bit?"

"Sure," Steve willingly agreed, cutting the engine.

Momentarily, the couple let go of each other's hands as they exited the Mustang.  Of course, as they walked up to the apartment complex, their hands easily slipped into each other's as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  Walking up to the complex, Steve appreciated the view.  There were flowers on either side of the courtyard and Steve couldn't help the overwhelming sensation that he was glad that Bucky lived in such a beautiful place.  Even though they hardly knew anything about each other, Steve knew that Bucky deserved the best.

Bucky unlocked the door to the apartment complex and headed over to the elevators.  Waiting for the elevator to reach them, the two men occasionally stole glances of one another, but neither making the first move.  Once the elevator arrived, the two men stepped inside, still holding hands.  Affectionately, Steve was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb along the back of Bucky's hand, causing Bucky to suppress a shudder that was desperately waiting to run up in his spine.

The ride in the elevator, although a fairly short ride, seemed to last ages.  The two stepped out on Bucky's floor and Bucky led the way over to his apartment.  Briefly, and entirely reluctantly, letting go of Steve's hand as Bucky pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door.  Bucky pushed his door open and gestured for Steve to step inside first.

Steve obliged, with his eyes scanning over the more modern style apartment.  Steve's hands were in his pockets as he stayed in the entryway while Bucky closed the door behind them.  Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked over Steve.  It was an odd sensation, enjoying the vision of Steve in Bucky's apartment.

"Can I get you something to drink?"  Bucky asked as he toed off his gray Van sneakers with the black soles.

Realizing that Bucky had taken off his shoes, Steve toed off his own black leather Oxford shoes.  Steve was about to answer, but became distracted as Bucky pulled the elastic from his carefully crafted bun.  Bucky's long brown hair started to attractively cascade to the middle of his toned back and Steve could only think about tangling his fingers in the seemingly soft locks.  Especially when Bucky started combing his fingers through the strands.

After a moment, Steve realized that Bucky was still waiting for an answer, so Steve cleared his throat and said, "Sure."  Bucky went to lead the way further into the apartment, when Steve reached out and tenderly touched Bucky's forearm, causing the brunet to pause.  Steve's heart was racing and he asked, "Would it be okay if I kissed you now?"

"You really gotta stop asking," Bucky breathlessly stated with a smirk.  Bucky surged forward, sliding one hand up to the back of Steve's neck, finally pressing his lips to Steve's.

Not being able to help himself, Steve let out a low moan while placing his hands on Bucky's hips, pulling the other man closer.  Steve happily realized that he enjoyed kissing Bucky.  Bucky was a good kisser.  The way that Bucky nibbled on Steve's bottom lip as though it was completely edible, drove Steve absolutely crazy.

Suggestively, Steve shoved Bucky up against the nearest wall, tripping on their shoes on the way.  Bucky let out a guttural groan that immediately had an affect on Steve.  A small smirk tugged at the corner of Bucky's mouth at the desired reaction from Steve.  Steve pulled back to look at Bucky.  Steve gazed over Bucky's angelic face and Steve tenderly stroked Bucky's prominent jaw before leaning in and pressing a soft, practically chaste kiss to Bucky's red lips.

Bucky used the hand still at Steve's neck as leverage as he pulled Steve back in for a passionate kiss.  Their tongues mingling as Bucky slid his other hand down to Steve's hip, pulling the handsome blond even closer than he already was, feeling just how hard Steve was in that moment.  Bucky whimpered as he, himself, started to stiffen.

"Fuck," Bucky groaned when Steve started grinding on Bucky.

As Bucky threw his head back, against the wall, at the sensation.  Steve used this to his advantage as he quickly started peppering Bucky's jaw and neck with opened mouth kisses.  Even occasionally nipping at the smooth surface before laving his tongue over the mark.  Steve couldn't help it, he wanted to mark every inch of Bucky's gorgeous body.

Steve pulled back again and stroked over Bucky's prominent jaw again with his thumb.  In awe, Steve complimented, "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Bucky couldn't help it, he melted.  Instead of showing so though, Bucky demanded, "Shut up and kiss me, damn it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Steve smirked, leaning in again, capturing Bucky's lips.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/682250339-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

There were certain things that Steve felt like he had to do.  Worshiping Bucky's body seemed to be one of those things.

Especially once they stumbled through Bucky's apartment with their lips locked until they reached Bucky's bedroom.  Bucky figured that he could always give Steve an unnecessary tour of his open-concept apartment some other time, if Steve wanted a tour.  But if Bucky was a betting man, he'd gamble that Steve couldn't care less about an apartment tour.

Luckily, Steve seemed to be more interested in discovering new places on Bucky's body to taste.  Bucky was sitting on his bed and Steve was kneeling on the bed above him.  As Bucky removed his red sweater, Steve removed his navy-blue button down.  Of course, this was the first time that Bucky had seen Steve's well-earned muscular physique.

Bucky's eyes roamed over Steve's exposed torso and his hands started to follow, mapping out the hard lines beneath greedy fingertips.  Looking away from Steve's torso, Bucky locked eyes with Steve and complimented, "You're absolutely gorgeous; I can't even."

Leaning down, Steve captured Bucky's lips again while Steve's fingers tangled in Bucky's luscious brown locks.  Bucky took this to his advantage as he slid his hands around to Steve's toned back and pulled Steve closer.  However, this caused both men to fall onto the mattress.

"Are you okay?"  Steve asked with a low chuckle, pulling back from kissing Bucky to make sure that the brunet was okay.  Bucky couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the man on top of him was.  Steve's brows furrowed and Steve asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Bucky said, his laughter dying down, "You're just too cute."  Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face.  Bucky kept a pleased, playful smirk on his face as he slid his hands down over Steve's bare back until Bucky was groping Steve's firm ass.  The movement caused Steve to grind down onto Bucky's growing erection.

Both men groaned and Bucky moved his hand up to the back of Steve's neck to pull Steve down into a kiss.  Bucky started nibbling on Steve's lower lip and Bucky's legs fell further apart, comfortably cradling Steve in between them.

Steve removed one of his hands from beside Bucky's head and trailed it down Bucky's torso until he reached Bucky's gray slacks.  With one hand, Steve attempted to remove Bucky's black belt.  However, Steve was having some difficulties.  Pulling back, Steve until he was sitting back on his heels.

"I think you are wearing far too much clothing," Steve smirked as he finally freed Bucky of his black leather belt.

"I could say the same thing about you," Bucky chuckled, quickly removing Steve's own black leather belt and Bucky moved onto unbuttoning Steve's black slacks.

Sitting up, Bucky started kissing up Steve's sternum and up the column of Steve's neck until he could nibble on Steve's earlobe.  Bucky whispered, "Hurry up and take your pants off already."

Steve didn't need to be told twice and promptly stood, so he could remove his black slacks.  Steve's eyes never once left Bucky.  Steve watched as Bucky removed his dark gray slacks, balled the pants up, and tossed them onto the floor.  Due to Steve's unwavering gaze, he also didn't miss the exact moment when Bucky first caught sight of Steve's impressive erection.

Biting back his own grin, Bucky was quick to also strip himself completely nude.  Although Steve had already seen so much of Bucky's body thanks, in large part, to Bucky's chosen profession, it did nothing to deter the way Steve's eyes greedily roamed over Bucky's body.  Lustfully, Steve's gaze locked onto Bucky's cock.  As Bucky's cock continued to thicken under Steve's appreciative gaze, Steve turned his attention from the delightful scene to Bucky's equally salacious expression.

Not wasting any time, Steve climbed back onto Bucky's bed while Bucky moved back, until he was in the center of the bed.  Steve's precocious movements thrilled Bucky endlessly as Steve reclaimed his spot between Bucky's thick thighs.

Bucky took in a sharp intake of breath when their dicks slid along one another and tilted his head back into the mound of pillows he was comfortably resting on.  Steve used this to his advantage as he immediately started leaving open mouthed kisses along the column of Bucky's neck.

When Steve started rhythmically rolling his hips against Bucky's, the brunet couldn't contain his moans.  Each moan more intense than the one before, causing Steve to start trailing kisses down Bucky's neck, over his collarbones, and down his chest.  It was as though Steve was trying to taste every inch of Bucky that he could.

Licking down Bucky's sternum, Steve ran a hand up to Bucky's pecs, searching out Bucky's nipple and rolling the small bud between his forefinger and thumb.  Bucky's back arched off the bed and through his sex-haze brain, Bucky reached over to the bedside table.  Pulling the drawer open, Bucky paused when Steve's hand stroked over his perineum.

Noticing that Bucky was reaching into the bedside table drawer, Steve paused his pleasurable assault so Bucky could momentarily focus on something other than what Steve was doing to his body.  Bucky was grateful for the pause as he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom.  Of course, as Bucky went to close the drawer, Steve flashed a cheeky smirk before leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to Bucky's cock.

A shudder of pleasure shot up Bucky's spine.  Especially when Steve wrapped his mouth around the attractively flushed tip of Bucky's dick, flicking his tongue over the slit.  Bucky's toes curled and he was positive that Steve was going to be the death of him.  But wouldn't that just be the most beautiful, torturous way to go?

Steve was quick to slick his fingers before tenderly rubbing the tip of his index finger along Bucky's rim.  Arching his back again, Bucky intentionally pushed himself onto Steve's finger as Steve slid his mouth down Bucky's hard length.

Bucky let out a choked out moan as Steve meticulously stretched Bucky open with his slick fingers.  Steve didn't stop sucking on Bucky's prick as he added another finger.  Bucky arched his back, sure that he was going to lose his mind as Steve's finger stroked over Bucky's prostate, causing the brunet to attractively moan.

At the sound, Steve took Bucky even deeper into his mouth until the tip of Bucky's cock hit the back of Steve's throat.  Swallowing around the tip, Steve slipped in a third finger.  Not being able to take anymore of the pleasure, Bucky warned, "I'm gonna come, fuck!  Steve, I'm gonna --"

Pulling off, Steve climbed back up Bucky and kissed him.  Bucky licked into Steve's mouth, tasting himself on Steve's tongue, and let out a guttural groan.  Sensually nipping at Bucky's lower lip, Steve leaned back, sitting on his heels again.  Bucky picked up the condom and quickly unwrapped it.

Sitting up, Bucky rolled the condom onto Steve's erection.  Steve's breathing was labored as he both watched Bucky and gave in to the feeling of Bucky's hands on him.  Bucky was worrying his lower lip as he focused on Steve's cock and gave it the first decent stroke of the night.  Steve threw his head back at the sensation and felt free as he moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck," Steve exclaimed as Bucky took some lube and continued to stroke Steve while also slicking Steve's dick with lube.

Trailing kisses along Steve's chest, Bucky wrapped his hand along the back of Steve's neck, pulling Steve along with him until Bucky was laying back on the bed.  Steve propped himself up on his forearm by Bucky's head while lifting Bucky's leg and setting it on Steve's broad shoulder.

The anticipation was building in Bucky as Steve lined his cock up to Bucky's stretched-open hole.  Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest as Steve finally pushed inside of him.  Once fully seated in Bucky, Steve leaned up and pressed a too sweet kiss to Bucky's lips.  It was an odd sensation, the kiss being too sweet for what they were doing.  Yet, it still made Bucky's cock twitch.

"Steve?"  Bucky questioned.  Steve hummed in reply and Bucky breathlessly demanded, "Move."

So, Steve did.  At first, slowly; then building up a faster rhythm at Bucky's insistence.  Bucky dropped his leg from Steve's shoulder and linked his ankles behind Steve's back, urging Steve to go harder.  Harder.  Faster.  More.

Eventually, it pleasantly became too much.  Steve slid a hand between their two torsos and tenderly began stroking Bucky's cock.  Bucky tilted his head back, moaning as he pressed his head into his pillows.  Steve continued, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and swiping his thumb over the slit.

Steve was close, but he wanted to get Bucky off first.  That was how it usually went, but Steve was slowly losing his restraint.  Still stroking Bucky, Steve latched his lips on Bucky's pulse point.  Bucky came then.  Spurts of come covering Bucky's stomach.  One strand even landed on Bucky's sternum.  That was enough to push Steve over the edge that he had precariously been teetering on; climaxing inside of Bucky while Bucky's body clenched down on Steve in the most gratifying way Steve could think of in that moment.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/682964380-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Steve awoke to find the bed to be empty.  After rubbing his eyes, he got a good look at Bucky's bedroom for the first time.  It was a decent size room with the king size bed taking up a good chunk of space in the center.  Two bedside tables on either side with the one on the left having a stylish vintage alarm clock and a picture of Bucky with his family posing in front of a light house on a windy day.  The table to the right had a short stack of books ranging from poetry to adapted fiction.

Directly across the bed was a dresser that held some more books and a few more framed pictures.  Along those, Steve could make out some from Bucky's former ballet career.

Stretching, Steve let out a deep yawn, trying to ignore just how tired he was.  As Steve turned, throwing his legs off the edge of the bed, Steve wondered what time it was.  Across from him were two windows but each had black curtains that were effectively blocking out any sunlight.

Looking over his shoulder to the alarm clock, Steve noticed that it was just a little before eight o'clock.  Thankfully, that left Steve with plenty of time to still get back to his place and get ready for work.  It was odd, Steve didn't usually spend the night after a hook up.  Especially not when he had work the next day.

The previous night had been different though.  Steve couldn't pin point what exactly was different from his long list of past hook ups; he just knew that it was.  It just was.  Maybe it was the way that Bucky called him out on his bullshit.  Or maybe it was simply because Bucky was Steve's latest object of affection.  Whether it was Bucky himself or just the idea of Bucky, Steve wasn't sure.

Steve quickly got dressed in his clothes from the night before.  Crossing the room, he confidently headed for the bathroom.  Although he wanted to explore the space some more.  Perhaps check out the door to the left that probably belonged to a closet.  However, Steve didn't have a lot of time to spare and he briefly knocked on the door to the right.  When there was no answer, Steve opened the door and entered the bathroom.

Occasionally, Steve checked his phone to make sure that he was on time.  But Steve was efficient as he took care of his morning business and was exiting the bathroom in no time.  Instead of going back through the bedroom, Steve used the other door.

"...Okay," Bucky spoke into his phone.  He was sitting at the kitchen island, facing away from where Steve was standing.  There was a mug of coffee in front of Bucky and what appeared to be an open notebook as well.  Although Steve wouldn't have minded if he found Bucky still naked, he wasn't opposed to the blue and teal striped tank and gray joggers.  Over his right shoulder, Bucky had gathered his seemingly soft brown hair.

Steve stood there for a moment, observing the brunet briefly before deciding to make himself be known.  Trying to be quiet because Bucky was on the phone, Steve silently moved around the island to the coffee machine on the counter.

Covering the mouthpiece, Bucky quietly told Steve, "Above the maker."

In the cabinet above the coffee maker, Steve opened it to reveal an assortment of glasses and mugs.  Steve smirked and grabbed a mug.  It was a floral mug and Steve was thankful that the coffee seemed to be freshly made.

"There's coffee creamer in the fridge," Bucky softly spoke as Steve turned around to face him.  Steve glanced over at the fridge with a quirked brow before taking a drink of his dark roast coffee.  Bucky smirked before turning his attention back to the phone conversation, "Okay, thank you so much.  Uh huh, bye."

Steve took another drink of his coffee and asked, "The mechanic?"

"Yup," Bucky nodded, confirming.  Bucky watched as Steve drank his coffee and Bucky's face scrunched in distaste as he told Steve, "You sure you don't want any sugar or creamer?  It's mint-chip flavor."

"I'm sure," Steve reassured Bucky with a chuckle.  Gesturing towards Bucky's cellphone, Steve asked, "What did the mechanic say?"

Bucky raked his hand through his brown locks and told Steve, "I'm gonna need a new radiator.  But, it's... okay."

"Well," Steve crossed his arms, "Can I give you a lift?"

"That's nice of you to offer," Bucky started and Steve could hear the decline in his tone before he actually said, "But, uh, I already have a ride.  Thank you though."

"Sure," Steve smiled.  Finishing off his coffee, Steve glanced towards the stove.  Unfortunately, the digital clock wasn't set up.  Steve had been hoping to discreetly check the time, but his plan seemed more foiled by every blink of the neon dashes.

"It's almost 8:30," Bucky informed with a sly smirk.  Steve's brows furrowed and Bucky scoffed, "I know that you were checking the time."

Blushing, Steve set the mug down as he explained, "I should get going.  I have work."

"Sure," Bucky agreed, averting his gaze.

The air was tense.  Neither man knew what they should say.  If they should say anything.  Yet, neither of them necessarily wanted this to be the end either.  Not knowing what to say, Steve headed for the door.

Pausing, with his hand hovering over the doorknob, Steve turned back around.  Bucky -- who had slumped in his seat from the time that Steve walked the few feet to the door -- visibly perked as if he was waiting for Steve to say something, causing Steve's chest to briefly tighten.  Biting back his grin, Steve asked, "Would it be alright if I called you?"

"Yeah," Bucky enthusiastically nodded.  Then, realizing that he was coming across too zealous, Bucky blushed and averted his gaze as he gathered himself.  Trying to sound more nonchalant, Bucky rephrased, "That would be, uh, that would be just alright."

"Okay," Steve smiled.  Keeping his gaze on Bucky, Steve turned the doorknob.  However, the chain was linked at the top, causing Steve to jerk the door too harshly while also bumping his shoulder on the door.  Awkwardly, Steve looked up and briefly closed the door to undo the chain.  Blushing, Steve opened the door and told Bucky, "I'll call you later."

Bucky was softly chuckling, but agreed, "Okay."

Once Steve closed the door, he tilted his head back and threw his arms up as if to question why?!  Steve's embarrassed and he can't fathom why Bucky would want to see him again after such a pathetic display of incompetence.  Yet, Steve couldn't help but be grateful that Bucky had agreed.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/684305243-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

Although Steve had arrived at work on time, he still felt rushed.  It almost felt like Steve had forgotten something.  Like leaving the house and wondering if the stove was left on.  That was how Steve felt as he sat at his desk.  Steve wasn't able to concentrate on his current animation and he kept looking over his shoulder, as though someone was going to be there behind him.

Of course, there was someone behind him because Steve shared an office and Clint's desk was on the opposite wall behind him.

After the fifth time that Steve looked over his shoulder, Sam noticed.  Sam's desk was along the same wall as Steve's, Sam glanced over at Steve and asked, "Dude, the fuck?"

"What?"  Steve asked with a heavy furrowed brow.

"Are you and Clint having a prank war again?"  Sam questioned, suddenly becoming paranoid.  Sam remembered the last prank war well and he still wasn't over it.  Quickly, Sam looked over his shoulder to Clint who was busy with his current animation.

"No," Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes.  Stretching, Steve let out a groan before scrubbing his hand over his face.  With a shrug, Steve explained, "I just... feel like I... forgot something.  Or something."

Clint turned around and he asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know," Steve sighed, turning around and leaning back with his hands linked behind his head.  Steve thought about the night he had with Bucky and while trying to ignore his spreading blush, he lied, "Maybe I just didn't sleep well or something."

"Wait," Sam scoffed, "Didn't you go out with Bucky last night?"

Clint's arms were crossed along his chest and an interested, playful grin was on his face, "Color me intrigued.  How'd it go?"

"Fine," Steve turned around to face his desk again.

"That's it?"  Sam asked.  Quirked brow, Sam reminded Steve, "That's all you're going to give us?  Remember that brunette?  What was her name?  Candy?"

"Cindy," Clint corrected, "She was hot."

"She was crazy," Steve muttered as he attempted to concentrate on his current project.

"Still hot," Clint shrugged and turned around to face his own desk again.

"Anyway," Sam sighed, annoyed, "You gushed over her for like a week."

"What ever happened to her?"  Clint mused, tapping his pen on his desk.

Steve rolled his eyes and Sam let out a loud bark of a laugh as he remembered, "Didn't you find her in your apartment?"

"Yup," Steve sighed, remembering the awful night well, "Can we... not talk about that?"

"Hold on," Clint chuckled, "When was this?"

"I don't know, like last March or something," Sam declared, purposely not recounting the correct time frame.

Steve corrected, "February."

"That's right," Sam laughed, "It was Valentine's Day."

"Shut up," Clint loudly howled.  "That is the greatest thing that I've ever heard."

"That's not even the best part," Sam continued, "Steve was on a date and brought said date home to find Cindy naked and covered in chocolate."

Clint was practically rolling on the floor with his laughter and Steve couldn't help but turn back around with a fond smirk on his face.  Steve looked at Sam and questioned, "Is that why you called her, 'Candy.'"

"Hell yes," Sam confirmed, chuckling.  Steve shook his head, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face.  Not even when Sam declared, "And you would not stop talking about her for months."

"I only talked about her so much because she was insane," Steve defended himself.

Sam scoffed, "Even before that happened, you wouldn't shut up."

Clint was still laughing, but tried to hold it off until after he asked, "When was this?  I don't remember you talking about someone breaking into your apartment and covering themselves with chocolate."

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know," Steve sighed, throwing a crumpled up ball of paper at Sam.

Sam continued laughing though and threw the same ball of paper at Steve.  Sam added, "Plus, you and Laura went on vacation for two weeks."

"Well, now I just feel completely left out," Clint feigned offense and crossed his arms while pretending to pout.

"Whatever," Steve scoffed, throwing a large pink eraser at Clint.

Clint caught the eraser thanks to his impressive reflexes and winked at Steve before Clint swiveled back around to face his desk.  Steve sat there for a moment, stretching his arms above his head before linking his hands behind his head again.  For a moment, he just sat there.

Sam was throwing the rubber band ball up in the air.  Clint was trying to balance a pen on his upper lip.  Steve bit his own bottom lip before starting, "So, last night."

Quickly, Clint turned around and Sam stopped tossing the rubber band ball.  Both men intrigued as Sam asked, "What did you guys do."

"Well, we started at Nomad," Steve declared.

"Of course," Clint scoffed.  Sam's brows furrowed and Clint explained, "That's Steve's spot.  He takes everyone there."

"Anyway," Steve continued, "Bucky didn't like Nomad, so we went to Dave's, the, uh, truck stop off the freeway."

"Shut up," Sam smirked, he informed Clint, "They have the best burgers I've ever had."

"They also have some fantastic chili cheese fries," Steve said, trying to hide his smile.

Clint nodded as though he was considering checking the place out.  Then Clint asked Steve, "What did you do next?"

"After Bucky's car had to be towed, we went back to his apartment," Steve smirked, stretching his arms above his head again.  Turning around to face his desk again, Steve admitted, "And I stayed the night."

"Seriously?"  Clint questioned.  Steve didn't turn back around, he simply nodded.  But the tips of his ears were red and that was answer enough.

"But it's Wednesday," Sam stated, scandalized.

Steve's blush darkened and he simply shrugged as if that was sufficient enough of an answer.  Clint and Sam exchanged a look before they both started ragging on Steve.  Neither of them could believe that Steve stayed the night.  They knew Steve's dating history.  They knew how Steve was when it came to partners.

"Wow," Sam finally said, once he and Clint calmed down from their mocking.  Sam mused, "You must really like Bucky."

Shrugging, Steve smiled to himself, wondering when he would be able to see Bucky again.  Steve hoped that it would be soon.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/684844575-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

By the end of the work day, Steve was jittery.  Jiggling his legs while he sat impatiently at his desk.  Jingling his keys before spinning his key ring around his finger.  When it was time to finally clock out, Steve was practically the first one to do so.

"Where's the fire?"  Clint teased with a quirked brow.

"He's probably meeting up with Bucky," Sam mused as the three left their shared office.

"Um, nope," Steve answered, messing with the strap on his messenger bag that he slung across his torso.

"You sure?"  Sam asked as the three of them entered the elevator.

"I'm sure," Steve declared even though he was fidgeting.

Clint and Sam exchanged a look before both men started loudly laughing.  Steve ignored them, or at least tried to for the most part.  The only thing that Steve was concerned with was leaving here as quickly as possible.  Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his friends, he did.  But Steve really just wanted to figure out what his next move with Bucky should be.

As the three of them exited the elevator, Steve quickly crossed the lobby and called out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," the other two men called out, laughing while Steve rushed out of the building and out to the employee parking lot.  As Steve climbed into his car, and wondered if it was too soon to call Bucky.  Then he wondered why he was wondering to begin with.

Wanting help with his Bucky issue while also wanting to be distracted, Steve drove towards the one person he knew could help.

\-------

"What's the emergency?"  Sharon asked, sounding out of breath as she opened her apartment door to Steve.

Steve headed straight into Sharon's apartment, crossed through the dining area, and plopped himself down on the coral sofa.  Letting out a dramatic sigh, Steve declared, "What should I do about Bucky?"

Closing the door and turning around to face Steve, Sharon's brows furrowed and she asked, "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes," Steve sat up straight and pleaded, "What should I do?"

"Steven," Sharon warned and sighed in annoyance.  Walking over to the sofa, she swatted at Steve and explained, "I nearly had a heart attack thinking that something was seriously wrong, you jerk!"

Steve was rapidly blinking as Sharon plopped down on the sofa next to him.  Steve questioned, "Did you, 'Steven,' me?"

"Yeah," Sharon sighed and nodded her confirmation, "I did because you scared the living shit out of me.  I thought you got into an accident or something was wrong with your mom."

"Wow, you went to a really dark place after I called you," Steve mused with a heavy brow and a playful smirk.

"That's what an emergency is," Sharon scoffed and shoved at Steve's broad shoulder.  "An emergency is not wondering what to do after having an amazing date."

"Okay, Miss I Need Help Picking Out What to Wear On a Date With Kevin, It's An Emergency," Steve teased, playfully ruffling Sharon's blonde hair.

"Hey, you said that you were happy to help," Sharon defended herself, "And I told you what I needed your help with before saying it was an emergency.  All you said was that you needed to come over because you had an emergency."

"And I do have an emergency," Steve whined.

"Unless Bucky broke into your apartment and is actively threatening to cover his body in your blood, it's not an emergency," Sharon clarified with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Fine.  I at least need your help with a Bucky situation."

"A Bucky situation?"  Sharon teased.  Steve's face pinched in mock agony and Sharon playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine.  What's going on with you and Bucky."

"Well," Steve sighed and explained, "I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"  Sharon asked studying Steve.

Steve scrubbed his hand over his face and questioned, "Should I call him?"

"Do you like him?"  Sharon retorted.  She knew that Steve hated when Sharon -- or anyone, really -- answered his question with another question.  In that moment though, Sharon figured that Steve deserved to be messed with a little bit.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?"  Steve asked, knowing exactly what Sharon was doing and trying not to give in too soon.

Sharon crossed her arms along her chest and questioned, "So, this is serious?"

"Again, isn't it obvious?"  Steve stubbornly asked.

Sharon smirked and quirked a brow, turning to face Steve, "What do you like about Bucky?"

"What's not to like?"  Steve mimicked Sharon's stance.

Taking in a deep breath, Sharon caved, "Okay, fine.  Seriously though, what do you need my help with?"

Steve triumphantly raised his fists in the air before asking Sharon, "How soon is too soon to call?"

"Are you serious?"  Sharon pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "Is that seriously your emergency?"

"You deal with this type of stuff," Steve reasoned.

Sharon shook her head, "I don't though.  I usually come to you and ask why a guy isn't calling me by Thursday when we went out on Saturday.  And then you tell me that if he calls then I shouldn't agree to another Saturday date unless it's for the next Saturday because I don't want him to assume that I'm too available or easy."

"Do I really tell you that?"  Steve asked with a wince.

"Yes, you do," Sharon exclaimed while her eyes widened and she pushed at Steve's shoulder.  "Why?  Is it not true?  Were you just --"

"What?  No," Steve interrupted, "Of course, it's true.  I just don't think that it applies when you're the one calling, right?"

Sharon pressed her lips together before asking, "What if Bucky decides to call you?"

"We agreed that I would call him," Steve answered with a large toothy grin.

Nodding, Sharon tried to think of something.  She wasn't used to giving Steve advice though.  Usually, Steve was the one giving her advice.  Of course, that probably had something to do with Steve being only moderately interested in any of his former dates turned fuck-buddies.  That and the fact that Steve was usually the one making the calls then receiving them.

"When's the last time you talked to him?"  Sharon asked.

"This morning," Steve answered, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

Sharon realized the significance of Steve's statement and she rapidly blinked, shocked.  She held her hand up as she declared, "Wait.  Did you... spend the night?  On a weekday?  When you had work?"  Studying Steve she could already tell what the answer was and she teased, "Who even are you?!"

Steve slid down in his seat and covered his blushing face.  Steve was hiding the large grin on his face and he weakly tried to defend himself, "Bucky has a really comfortable bed."

"I can't believe you," Sharon playfully swatted at Steve's thigh, "You never stay the night!"

"I know," Steve sighed and bit his lower lip.  Helplessly, Steve looked at Sharon and asked, "What should I do?"

"You really like him," Sharon mused and Steve nodded.  Sharon feigned thought before saying, "I think that this calls for Chinese takeout and social media stalking."

A large grin cut across Steve's face as he willingly agreed.  For a moment, Sharon just fondly looked at Steve. Despite Sharon following the same suit as his other past relationships, Sharon and Steve actually were friends. Not only did they enjoy spending time together, they actually cared about one another. Sharon knew that Steve was serious with Bucky. Even if Steve might not have realized it himself yet.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/683541233-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Once Steve and Sharon opened the second bottle of wine was when things started to get fuzzy.  It probably didn't help that they had also opened the jar of alcoholic chocolate spread that Sharon had in her freezer either.  Especially not when they ditched dipping fruit into the chocolate and opted to just eat spoonfuls out of the jar.  Not that either of them cared after a while.  They had other things on their mind.

For example, Steve thought that Bucky looked best in blue, of any shade.  Sharon, on the other hand, preferred Bucky in darker colors.  Sharon's defense was that the deep contrast between the dark clothing and the paleness of Bucky's skin was simply undeniably attractive.  Claiming that it brought out the brunet's steel-blue eyes was also one of her better arguments.  Steve, however, claimed that she just had a thing for vampires.

Giggling, Steve held up his phone, showing Sharon a picture from Bucky's instagram profile.  A large cheesy grin was on Bucky's face and a shirt as blue as the bright sky behind him was a perfect photo for Steve's defense.  "See," Steve giddily explained, "Blue is his best color."

"Oh-kay," Sharon scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes and pushing the phone out of her face as she laid on the standard cream colored carpet while Steve was sprawled on his stomach on the sofa.

"You'd agree with me if you went to Kismet last time," Steve finished, bringing his phone back up and scrolled through the pictures.

"I thought you were done with dancers," Sharon gave Steve the best pointed look that she could in her current moment of inebriation.

It didn't quite go as she was hoping as Steve giggled again.  Wistfully sighing, Steve rested his chin on his arm and asked, "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"Getting laid," slipped out of Sharon's mouth before her brain could catch it.  As soon as she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but it was too late, Steve had already heard.  Luckily for Sharon, Steve never expected his conquests to be exclusive with him since he typically wasn't exclusive with them.

"Probably," Steve giggled, moving so he could look down at Sharon while she laid on the floor.  Fondly watching the blonde, Steve confessed, "I love you so much.  I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sharon playfully rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away when he went to run it over her face.  Sharon was used to Steve making such proclamations when he was liquored up, so she brushed it off.  Once, Sharon might've thought that Steve's confession meant more, but after getting to know Steve better, she knew that they didn't.  Not that Sharon didn't think that Steve liked her, Sharon knew that Steve did, but not in the way that she had once hoped.

"I love you too, Stevie," Sharon nonchalantly admitted as she sat up.  Taking Steve's phone, she wiggled her eyebrows and suggested, "Why don't we look at more of that handsome boy of yours pictures."

"Okay," Steve enthusiastically answered, sitting up, so Sharon could sit beside him on her coral sofa.

The pair sat close to one another on the sofa with their legs tangled together as they scrolled through Bucky's social media account.  There were silly pictures with mock anger and wide toothy grins.  One of the silly pictures even had Bucky pretending to pick his nose.  There were pictures with family and friends.  Some were adorably sweet like the one where Bucky was holding his new nephew while tears of joy gathered in the rims of Bucky's steel-blue eyes.

The more pictures that the pair viewed, the more Steve wanted to better know the attractive brunet.  Being so caught up in his infatuation, Steve took hold of his phone and scrolled through the profile.  Without thinking, Steve liked the picture.

"Oh," Sharon eyes widened in shock as she finished her thought, "My god."

It was only then that Steve's alcohol influenced mind realized what he had done.  He had liked a picture from three years ago.  Steve's face blanched as he turned to face Sharon directly and he questioned, "Oh my god, what do I do?!"

"Unlike it!"  Sharon quickly exclaimed.

"What if he already got the notification?!"  Steve rushed, suddenly feeling entirely too sober for the amount of alcohol that he consumed.  Steve repeatedly muttered, "Oh my god!  Oh my god!  Oh my god!"  His words blending together the faster he repeated, "Ohmygod!"

"Calm down," Sharon demanded and took the phone from Steve's hands.  As she went to unlike the picture of Bucky and his newborn nephew, Steve got a notification.  Sharon's heart was racing and Steve was making matters worse with the anxiety building in the air.  With wide eyes, Sharon glanced up at Steve and quietly informed him, "He sent you a follow request."

Rapidly blinking, as though that would help him clear his head, Steve helplessly asked, "What should I do?"

"I don't know," Sharon sarcastically stated before suggesting, "Accept and follow back?"

"I can't do that," Steve scoffed.  Scrubbing his hand over his face, he said, "That's just..."

"Too logical?"  Sharon teased.  Steve managed a glare and Sharon snorted while wiggling her finger above the phone screen.  Narrowing his eyes to the point that Sharon wasn't sure if Steve's eyes were even open, Sharon made the two necessary clicks.

Steve's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he questioned, "Did you just...?"

"Yup," Sharon confirmed, handing the phone back to Steve.

"What am I supposed to --"  Steve paused, when a notification popped up.  Steve's heart fluttered as he wondered if it was from Bucky.  Turning the phone to Sharon, Steve started again, "Oh my god!  Oh my god!"

Chewing on her lower lip, Sharon clicked on the icon finding that, sure enough, it was from Bucky.  Clicking on the new notification, it took Sharon to the picture that Bucky had liked.  Sharon smirked looking at the picture.  It was of two years ago at Steve's birthday party.  Cake and icing were smeared all over Steve's clean-shaven face and down his neck, even peeking out from the open collar of his baby blue button down that was also covered in cake.

Steve remembered the birthday well.  It started out like a typical birthday with his friends and family being there, then somehow devolved into a cake fight.  Since it was Steve's birthday, he had gotten the worst of it.  And since it was Steve's birthday, he had gotten the best of it when his, at the time, fling made it her personal mission to lick Steve clean.

Another notification came in then, pulling Steve out of his sentimentality.  Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, his heart raced as he clicked on the direct message.  Even though Steve had guessed that it was from Bucky, Steve still hadn't fully expected it.  Especially not after he read the message: I bet you taste sweet even without the icing.  Is it too bold if I say that I can't wait to get my mouth on you?

The sharp intake of breath caught Sharon's attention and she was immediately interested in what the message said.  Leaning closer to Steve, Sharon peered over at the phone.  After she read the message she let out a loud snort that would've embarrassed her if she had been with anyone other than Steve.

Steve blushed and asked, "What should I say?"

"'I'll bring the icing and we can test that theory,'" Sharon suggested, still giggling.

Briefly giving Sharon a pointed look, Steve turned his attention back to his phone.  Steve bit back his own grin as he decided what to reply.  Knowing that he'd have a better idea if he hadn't drank all that wine, Steve tried to focus his full attention on this one message.  Usually, Steve was witty and alluring.  Unfortunately, drunk Steve necessarily wasn't.

Deciding that he should message soon, Steve replied, If anything, it's not bold enough.  Maybe we can see who's sweeter this weekend.

As a blush colored Steve's face, Sharon playfully poked at his cheek and teased, "Why, Stevie you're positively smitten," and Steve couldn't even argue with Sharon's statement.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/686753960-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

The rest of the week passed entirely too slow in Steve's opinion.  Of course, that was probably because Steve couldn't wait to see Bucky.  Not only was Steve still infatuated with Bucky after their one and only date, but Steve seemed even more enamored after experiencing Bucky's impressive sexting abilities.  So, when Saturday finally rolled around, Steve couldn't help but think  _it's about damn time_.

"You sure Bucky's dancing tonight?"  Sharon asked, checking her reflection in the visor mirror.

Steve pulled into the packed parking lot and confirmed, "Pretty sure."

Sharon smirked and teased, "How excited are you to see Bucky?  On a scale from one to ten?"

"Ten being the most excited?"  Steve questioned.  Sharon nodded and Steve moved his head from side-to-side as he thought.  If he said ten, he could look desperate.  If he said anything lower, he'd be lying.  So, Steve decided on, "Hard nine."

"Steve," Sharon giggled, climbing out of the parked Mustang.  She teased, "I wasn't asking for the size of Bucky's erect dick."

With a blush on Steve's face, he rubbed his hand over his face before he locked his vintage vehicle.  Steve's lack of reaction just made Sharon laugh though as they made their way towards Kismet Cabaret.  Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sharon's shoulders as the pair crossed the street.

Outside, along the front of the club, was the usual line and the two blondes took their spot in the back.  They didn't mind waiting.  Well, at least Sharon didn't mind.  Steve was a little too antsy for his own good.  Sharon was staring up at Steve with furrowed brows and she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Steve answered, moving up when the line did.

Knowing exactly what will get Steve out of his head long enough to be enjoyable, Sharon teased, "How big is Bucky's dick?"

Steve smirked and glanced down at Sharon.  Sharon had a sweet smile on her face, a smile that was entirely too innocent for what Sharon had just asked.  Leaning in closer, Steve softly answered, "Extremely well endowed."

Sharon couldn't help but laugh at that.  She playfully dug her fingers into Steve's side to tickle him and she even managed to get a loud snort from the muscular man.  One that caused the group of people in front of them to curiously look back at them.  When the group found nothing too amusing, they turned their attention to the front.

Embarrassed, Steve buried his face in the crook of Sharon's neck until he assumed that no one would be paying them any attention.  That was something that Steve hated: being the center of attention.  Steve went through life trying to blend in as much as a conventionally attractive, muscular blond god could.  It was a blessing and a curse.  A blessing because other attractive people usually wanted to be around him and take him home.  A curse because it usually drew unwanted attention.

As the line moved up, Steve spotted a petite woman a couple people in front of them, glancing back at him.  Steve tried to keep his focus elsewhere.  Like on Sharon or looking at the fliers on the brick wall of the club.  Every so often though, Steve would inevitably lock eyes with the petite woman.  One of those times seemed to drag on longer than normal because the man that the woman was with glanced back too.  Landing on Steve, the man's jaw visibly clenched and Steve hoped that the other man wouldn't do anything.

"Hey asshole!"  The man yelled and Steve let out a deep sigh.

Sharon moved so she was giving Steve an actual hug while also putting herself between the angry macho man and Steve.  Although Steve was a large, muscular man, Sharon always felt the need to protect him.  Even if all she did was put herself in between Steve and some asshole.

Burying her face in Steve's neck, Sharon asked, "Is he talking to you?"

"Hey asshole!"  The man stated again.

Steve had been actively looking elsewhere, but he glanced up to see that the man was making his way towards Steve.  Steve quietly answered Sharon, "Seems like it."

"See you're too handsome for your own good," Sharon teased, playfully poking Steve's cheek as she fondly stared up at him.

"That'd be a nice senti --"

"You're just going to ignore me, huh?"  The angry man interrupted.  He was a large man.  Shorter than Steve, but stocky.

As Steve pulled Sharon out of the way and stood in front of her in a protective way, the angry man continued, "You're going to eye-fuck my girlfriend and then ignore me?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man mocked and pulled his arm back as though he was winding up to punch Steve.

Steve caught the man's fist and Steve's jaw clenched with anger.  Steve didn't like bullies.  Still holding the man's fist, Steve took a step forward until he was standing directly in front of the man.  Steve warned the man, "Don't."

The man still seemed angry, but he was quick to try and get away from Steve.  Steve could be considered an intimidating individual, but only if pushed.  Steve let go of the man's fist and took his place next to Sharon.  While Sharon took Steve's shaky hand in hers, Steve noticed that there were still some people watching him and he could feel his heart racing as the anxiety set in.

Sharon started moving her thumb in soothing circles along the back of Steve's hand, trying to comfort him the best that she could.  Luckily, their favorite bouncer, Ted, was working.  So, when Ted came over to see what was going on, he believe Steve when Steve told his side of the story.

"Can't say I blame him," Ted laughed and companionably clapped Steve on his back.  "Shit, if you were looking at Bunny, I'd probably be the same way."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve teased, "Who says I don't look at Bunny?"

Ted feigned suspicion as he mockingly narrowed his eyes as he studied Steve.  Of course, the look didn't last long as Ted's large, round face broke into a grin that wrinkled all the way up to his eyes.  Ted laughed and pointed at Steve while playfully confessing, "I suppose I'd be offended if you didn't."

Steve and Sharon joined in on the laughter and Sharon relaxed as she felt Steve relax.  As Ted turned to walk back inside of the club, Sharon called out, "Give Bunny my best."

"Of course," Ted grinned and suggested, "You'll have to come over again soon."

"Only if you can promise those white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies," Sharon smiled in reply.

"I'll tell the Mrs and get back with you," Ted agreed, moving up outside of the line while the rest of the line also moved up.

"Please do," Sharon urged, still rubbing circles on Steve's hand.  At that, Ted headed back into the club.  Steve was watching Sharon with a look of pure adoration, causing Sharon to ask, "What?"

Steve shook his head, but the fond smile stayed on his face as he answered, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I don't know about that," Sharon modestly stated.  Before Steve could protest, Sharon teased, "I'd use phenomenal."

"Of course, you would," Steve smirked and wrapped his arm around Sharon's shoulders again, bringing her close so he could press a sweet kiss on Sharon's forehead.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/687728532-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

By the fourth dancer, Steve was becoming increasingly concerned that maybe Bucky wasn't dancing.  Steve kept trying to get a glance backstage in hopes that he'd spot Bucky, but no such luck.  Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Sharon reached over and set her hand on Steve's knee, causing him to stop jiggling his leg.

While Steve glanced over at Sharon, Sharon kept her gaze on the dancer on stage.  Steve could feel his racing heart and he wondered if he had gotten the days mixed up.  Maybe he was supposed to meet up with Bucky yesterday.  If that was the case, did Bucky think that Steve intentionally stood him up?  Steve's chest clenched and he took out his phone.  From underneath the table, Steve quickly opened his messages.

All Steve wanted to do was make sure that he had his days right in hopes of easing some of the anxiety.  Steve would feel simply terrible if he had mixed up the days.  After all, it seemed like Steve was constantly waiting to see Bucky again.  As though Steve was almost craving Bucky.  Or at least, Steve was craving Bucky's attention and the natural sexual chemistry that they obviously shared.

"Let's all give a nice round of applause for Desiree Vu!"  The announcer declared, as the curtain fell closed behind him.  He clapped along with the audience before conceding, "She is wonderful."  Once he was informed that the stage was clear of Desiree's costume and props, he announced, "Now everyone, it is my personal pleasure to introduce the one, the only, Jimmy Blue!"

Snapping his attention towards the stage, Steve held his breath and slipped his phone back into his pocket.  As the curtain rose, Steve held his breath; impatiently waiting to see what Bucky had in store for them.  Personally, Steve hoped that Bucky had planned some of the choreography specifically with Steve in mind.  Steve knew that it would be a long shot and a bit conceded, but he still hoped.

The audience erupted immediately into uproarious applause when Bucky was revealed.  Long dark brown hair twisted back into a sophisticated ballerina bun.  Wearing a black long sleeve top and a pair of gray sweats while standing in between two blue aerial silks.  A smirk tugged at his naturally red lips as the club filled with the sounds of Rihanna.

 _Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_ ; Bucky gripped the aerial silks and pulled began pulling himself up.  Hanging onto the blue silks, Bucky made sure that he had a strong grip on them before bringing his legs up and wrapping them around the silks above his head as he hung upside down.  Maneuvering the silks until he it was secure around her pelvis and rearranging his grip on the material, Bucky delicately dropped his legs so they were parallel with the stage.

Bringing his left leg up and using his foot to twist the silk securely around his muscular leg, he elegantly kicked his right leg back.  Bucky dropped both legs from the silks and used his muscular arm and upper body strength to roll his body further up the silks.  After four rolls, his back was facing the audience and he was holding himself up with his arms wrapped in the blue aerial fabric.

Flirtatiously, Bucky ran his legs together while giving a jaunty look over his shoulder.  Then he expertly flipped once, catching his right leg in the silk.  From Sharon's other side, Pepper gasped, along with many other audience members.  Including Steve.  Steve's eyes were glued to the brunet on stage.  There was no way that Steve could look anywhere else as Bucky continued his aerial routine.

There were some more flips as Bucky moved up the blue material until he was at the top.  He straightened his body so it was parallel with the stage.  Quickly maneuvering the material around his thigh, he securely dropped, hanging upside down.  With the strength of his torso and legs alone, Bucky removed his black long sleeve top, tossing it to the stage.  Underneath was a neon green strapped bodysuit that showed a lot of Bucky's skin, but not nearly enough for Steve's liking.

Bucky moved upright again and kicked the material out from between his legs before holding on with one arm to show just how strong he was.  Then, grabbing on with both hands, he brought his legs up to remove the gray sweatpants.  More of the neon green bodysuit was revealed and soon, Bucky was expertly wrapping the blue material around his torso, pelvis, and thick thighs.

In a flash, Bucky dropped down the aerial silks, pulling the elastic from his bun as he dropped.  The whole audience gasped that time as the only thing that caught Bucky was the material expertly wrapped around his legs.  With a large smile, Bucky raked his hands through his long, silky tresses, shaking them out playfully.

If Steve thought that Bucky's first routine was beautifully choreographed and well executed, it paled in comparison to this routine.  Steve watched in awe as Bucky did more flips and twirls, ending upside down with the splits.

The curtain closed then and the announcer declared, "Jimmy Blue everyone!"  The audience was so in awe of Bucky's routine that they gave Bucky a standing ovation.  Due to the standing ovation, Bucky peeked out from the curtain and blew the crowd a kiss, pairing it with a jaunty wink.

"Wow," Sharon exclaimed into Steve's ear, leaning over to make sure that he heard her over the crowd.

Steve nodded and agreed, "Wow."

"Sure gives a whole new meaning to 'between the sheets,' huh?"  The announcer stated as the crowd started settling down enough to introduce the next dancer.  Theatrically, the man announced, "Now give a big, warm welcome for Sergeant Sexy, Miss Natalia, and Scarlet!"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/689899128-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

The crowd applauded as the curtain started to rise, but the other attendees had nothing on the noise that the round table in the back made for their friends.  Some of the other audience members looked back at the table, but Steve and his friends kept their attention on the stage.

As the curtain rose, the three were revealed to the audience.  Sam had his back to the audience while Wanda stood in front of him as they held each other in a sensual embrace and Natasha stood behind Wanda with her hands on Wanda's waist.  Steve was intrigued by the costume choice.  Usually, Sam liked to be extravagant as possible with lots of hand stitched sequins (that Steve had helped with on occasion) and Wanda liked her faux leather as much as any other pyro-enthusiast dominatrix.  This time though, both were dressed in typical ballroom attire with Sam in a flattering, fitted black tuxedo while Wanda and Natasha wore matching, formfitting black dresses with high necklines and long sleeves.

The music started, _you_ , and the three took a step with Sam leading with his left foot forward, _you love it how I move you_.  Their tango reminded Steve of the scene in _Dirty Dancing_ where they're teaching Baby how to dance.  Natasha jerking Wanda's shoulders back, so she stood with correct posture.  Or Natasha tilting Wanda's head up, so she wasn't staring at her feet.  Or Natasha setting her hands on Wanda's hips, directing the younger woman to seductively move her hips.  All expertly executed in time with the beat.

Sam twirled Wanda, pulling her close to his chest while Natasha lined herself up beside the pair before enticingly kicking her leg back, in between their legs.  As Natasha dipped herself back, Wanda grabbed onto her shoulder.  Holding onto Natasha's shoulder, the redhead spun in front of the pair while also removing the collar of her black dress.

The audience applauded as Natasha's cleavage was revealed to be supported by a sparkly gold corset.  Natasha gave a flirty wave to the audience while sliding down into a front splits, the skirt to her black dress splitting at the predesigned area, revealing a sparkly gold interior to the material.

More cheering as Wanda dropped down into a kneeling stance with her right leg extended behind her, in between Sam's legs; her skirt also splitting at the predesigned seams to reveal the same glittering gold material.  Cradling Wanda's face in his large right hand, Wanda flirtatiously nuzzled her face in Sam's thick thigh while he popped his tuxedo jacket open and simultaneously removed the collar from Wanda's dress.

Steve wasn't sure if he was paying so much attention to this routine because the routine was impossibly entertaining or if it was because he had briefly gotten a quick fix of Bucky, so now could focus his attention elsewhere.  Steve supposed that it could be a little of both and continued to watch as the three tangoed along on stage while more of their costumes were removed until they each had removed all the black clothing.

With all three in matching gold corsets and thongs that glittered underneath the lights, Sam stood in the middle with Wanda in front and Natasha in back.  Natasha led the three before lining up beside Sam and sensually sliding down Sam's impressive leg.  Wanda did the same to Sam's right before both women moved into a front split facing each other.

Taking a step over their legs, Sam got into position before doing a back bend into a bridge kickover.  Showing off his strength, Sam stayed there, balancing on his hands while easily opening his legs into a splits.  Wanda and Natasha then rose from their splits and ripped open Sam's gold corset, revealing his rippling abs and the small gold pasties concealing his nipples.

Bringing his legs together, Sam completed the flip and blew the crowd a kiss before dropping down into the splits with his back towards the audience.  Moving each ass cheek to the beat, Sam rolled each shoulder in time, creating a bit of a distraction as Nat and Wanda unbuttoned their corsets.  Each woman held her corset closed, only giving flirty peeks as they tangoed over to Sam.

Once they reached him, they spun each other away from one another and took a seat on Sam's strong, broad shoulders.  The pair removed their corsets and Sam held their legs as they began bending back.  Their gold nipple-covered breasts finally revealed to the audience caused an enthusiastic roar and whistles.

The song was building to its climax and the last notes ended with Natasha and Wanda holding themselves up on their hands while doing the splits; _you'll believe god is a woman_.  The crowd went absolutely crazy as the curtain closed.  Another standing ovation and Steve felt bad for whoever had to follow those last two performances.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/692114308-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

Steve spotted Bucky first.  Of course, he did.  Steve had been watching for him ever since the performers took their last bow and the club closed.  Not wanting to seem too eager, Steve didn't try to get Bucky's attention right away.  Instead, Steve stood off to the side while the rest of their friends praised Bucky's impressive choreography.

"It took a lot of," Bucky was saying, his eyes roaming over the small crowd that was still in the club.  When Bucky's gaze landed on Steve's, Bucky paused.  Steve had been worrying his lower lip and when he noticed that Bucky had spotted him, Steve removed his teeth from his bottom lip.  A smile stretched Steve's mouth, causing Bucky to grin as well.

Tony was waiting for Bucky to finish his statement and prompted the young brunet, "It took a lot of… muscles?"

Pepper playfully rolled her eyes and some of their other friends laughed at that.  Bucky, blinking and trying to focus his attention back on the people he was talking to.  With a smirk, Bucky decided against questioning what was so funny.  Instead, he let out a small chuckle before turning his attention back to Steve.  Steve gave him a slight shrug as if to say, _who the hell knows?_

"What's the plan now?"  Clint loudly asked, trying to get the group's attention.

"Mel's?"  Laura suggested their usual hang out spot.

Sam had his arm wrapped around Wanda's shoulder when Sam whined, "I wanna go dancing."

"That sounds fun," Tony agreed while Clint teased, "You just got done dancing."

"I like to dance, okay?"  Sam playfully asked.

"What do ya say?"  Sharon questioned, taking Steve's large hand in hers while resting her chin on his broad shoulder.

Steve snapped his attention from Bucky to look down at Sharon.  His brows arched and he hummed, "Hmm?"

Sharon shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes while smiling, "Dancing, Steve.  What do ya say?"

"Uh," Steve looked over at Bucky, but Bucky was looking down at the ground.  Steve's brows furrowed briefly and he mumbled, "Sure, I guess."

Knowing that something was wrong, Sharon was concerned, but she also knew that she shouldn't bring attention to it.  So, instead, Sharon smiled and tugged at Steve's hand as the group started to leave Kismet.

Trying to hang back to be around Bucky, Steve slowed his stance.  However, as they stood rather close together in the back of the group, Steve had no idea what to say.  They had been sexting nearly every day since their last date, but now, Steve had no idea what to say.  Glancing over at Bucky, Steve wasn't even sure if Bucky would want him to say anything.  Bucky seemed preoccupied with his phone and the other conversations in the group.

Deciding that it was now or never, Steve cleared his throat and softly complimented Bucky, "You were phenomenal up there tonight."

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked with an easy grin and a quirked brow.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, briefly biting his lower lip.  Bashful with the thought of what Steve would like to do with Bucky, Steve turned his attention to the ground before Bucky could see his face turn red.

Of course, Bucky caught Steve blushing anyway and Bucky couldn't fight the grin on his face.  Yet, something made Bucky's stomach twist and he forced himself to ask, "What did your girlfriend think?"

Steve snapped his attention to Bucky and with a heavy furrowed brow, Steve asked, "Girlfriend?"

Bucky gestured towards the front of the group where Sharon's arm was linked with Laura's while she laughed at something that Pepper said.  Bucky confirmed, "The pretty blonde."

"You think she's my girlfriend?"  Steve questioned, studying Bucky very closely as the group approached the nearest nightclub: Lust.

Nodding his confirmation, Bucky stated, "I think," he paused, keeping his attention on the ground, "That you'd be an idiot not to be with her."

"Then I guess I'm an idiot," Steve declared.

Bucky's brows were furrowed and he asked, "What?"

"I'm not dating Sharon," Steve clarified.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Sharon and I are friends."

"Friends?"  Bucky questioned with a sly smirk.

"Friends," Steve confirmed, wondering if he should disclose that he slept with some of his friends and a lot of other people that Steve wouldn't consider his friends.

Taking a step closer, Bucky slipped his hand into Steve's back pocket as he seductively asked in Steve's ear, "So, she wouldn't have an issue with this?"

Steve's breath hitched before he cleared his throat and said, "N-no.  Not at all."

"Good," Bucky stated and Steve could feel Bucky's smirk against his neck before Bucky briefly nibbled on Steve's earlobe.  Steve's breath hitched again and Bucky pulled back, grinning as though he knew the effect he had on Steve.

As the group approached the club, a bouncer that some of the dancers were familiar with was working and he greeted Nat, "Hey, lil mama, didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I know," Nat declared, standing on her toes to kiss the man's chubby cheek.

The burly man allowed the group entrance into the club where the group was immediately bombarded with loud music and dim lights.  Immediately, Nat led Sam and Wanda onto the dance floor.  Steve expected Bucky to follow them the way that Pepper and Tony did.  Instead, Bucky headed over to the bar with Steve.

"Hey, buddy," Steve called out as the bartender walked past them, completely ignoring them.

Both men watched as the bartender flirted with some women at the other end of the bar.  Bucky rolled his eyes and good-humoredly scoffed, "Of course."  Teasingly, Bucky leaned close to Steve as he asked, "Makes ya wish you had a good pair of tits, huh?"

Steve turned his attention to Bucky and pointedly glanced down at the tight, deep V-neck shirt that hugged Bucky's torso like a second skin.  With a cheeky smirk on his face, Steve leaned close to tell Bucky, "I don't know, yours warrant attention."

Blushing, Bucky bit back his grin and allowed his brown tresses to form a wall of sorts between him and Steve.  After a moment of hesitation, Steve pressed in closer and tenderly tucked Bucky's hair behind his ear.  The adoration in Bucky's expression caused Steve's chest to clench and his breath to hitch.  Sure, Bucky wasn't the only person to ever look at Steve that way, but there was such a seemingly deep sincerity to Bucky's expression that it felt different than the others.

"Hey, you get their attention yet?"  Sharon asked, joining the pair.

"No, unfortunately," Steve heavily sighed and rolled his eyes while explaining, "We don't have the right assets."

"Let me take care of this, boys," Sharon stated before theatrically pushing her breasts up, so they were on more of a display in her V-neck top.  She tossed her long blonde locks behind her and raised her hand to get the bartender's attention.

Soon enough, Sharon's plan worked and the handsome bartender approached the group.  Bucky was only mildly surprised.  After all, it made sense since the bartender clearly enjoyed waiting on beautiful women.

"Hi there," the bartender flirted, "What can I do for you?"

Steve rolled his eyes while Sharon completely ignored the possible innuendo as she looked at Steve and Bucky, clearly making sure that they ordered first so the bartender would have to serve them.  The bartender followed Sharon's gaze and quirked a brow.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Bucky ordered, "Jack and coke, please."

The bartender sighed before he reluctantly nodded and looked at Sharon again.  Of course, Sharon looked at Steve and Steve declared, "Vodka soda, please."

With a quirked brow still, the bartender turned his attention back to Sharon where Sharon smiled and said, "Just a water for me, thanks."

Clearly annoyed, the bartender turned away from them, but still made the group's drinks.  Bucky smirked and pointed at Sharon, "You," he leaned across Steve to Sharon, "Are a goddess."

"Thank you," Sharon giggled and leaned across Steve as well, as she stated, "I don't believe we've met."

"Bucky," the brunet declared, tenderly taking Sharon's hand in his and giving it a firm shake, "Nice to meet you."

Nodding in agreement with a large grin, the blonde stated, "Sharon; likewise."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/692130212-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

The music was loud, the air was stuffy, and the way that Bucky was grinding on Steve was causing a certain reaction from the muscular blond.  The exact reaction that Bucky was aiming for.  Especially when Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck, seductively nibbling on the soft, sweaty skin there.

"Wanna get outta here?"  Steve asked, scraping his teeth along Bucky's earlobe.

Bucky's breath hitched and he turned to look back at Steve as he scoffed, "You have to ask?"

Although Sharon wasn't Steve's girlfriend, Sharon was, often times, Steve's designated driver.  So, while Sharon danced with Natasha, Steve leaned over and placed his hand on the small of Sharon's back.  Gaining Sharon's attention immediately, Sharon silently quirked a brow at Steve.  In reply, Steve gestured towards the exit and Sharon smiled while playfully rolling her eyes.

It didn't take long for the three to inform their other friends that they were leaving and asking if they needed a ride home.  Predictably enough, the rest of the group had already made plans with either snagging a ride with each other or going home with one of the other club goers.

"So," Bucky prompted as the three left the club.  He was twisting his long brown locks into a bun at the nape of his neck as he asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

Steve answered first, "Two years."

"No," Sharon scoffed before correcting, "It's been three years now."

"Yeah?"  Bucky questioned, amused as the two blondes started bickering.  _Like an old married couple_ , Bucky couldn't help but think, causing a small frown to cross his face.  The frown didn't last long though as Steve affectionately wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders and pulled him close.  Just like that, Bucky's frown seemed to disappear from Bucky's handsome face; taking its place was a large, fond grin.

"That's the problem with you," Sharon playfully stated while pointing an accusatory finger at Steve.  "You're always making new friends and can't remember when you met."

"That's the problem with me?"  Steve teased with an amused grin on his face as they passed Kismet.

"One of many," Sharon agreed.  She sent an air kiss Steve's way before crossing the street to the parking lot where the Mustang was.

When the three finally reached the Mustang, Sharon took the keys from Steve, heading over to the driver side.  Dropping his arm from Bucky's shoulders, Steve ran his hand down Bucky's arm while opening the passenger door with the other.  Always the perfect gentleman, Steve lifted the seat and climbed into the backseat, giving Bucky the passenger seat.

"What a gentleman," Sharon teased, reaching back to playfully poke Steve's cheek.

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky smirked as he situated himself in the passenger seat.  Bucky asked Sharon, "Is he always like this?"

"Nah," Sharon pulled out of the spot, "Usually he's worse."

"I'm right here," Steve scoffed before muttering, "But sure, let's talk about me like I'm not here.  That seems fine."

Sharon playfully rolled her eyes and murmured, "Such a drama queen."

Grinning, Bucky glanced back at Steve.  Steve had a sly smirk on his face before he playfully and theatrically rolled his eyes at Sharon's statement, proving her right.  Turning his attention back to the front, Bucky couldn't stop his grin from growing; crinkling all the way up to his eyes.

Admitting to only himself, Bucky liked Sharon.  In the short amount of time they had spent together, it was obvious that Sharon was a caring person.  Bucky could also appreciate the ease of her and Steve's friendship, wishing to one day have that same comfortable ebb and flow with someone.  As Sharon drove, Bucky wondered if she had that kind of friendship with everyone in her life because even Bucky seemed more at ease with the blonde and he just met her.

Listening to Sharon softly sing along with the radio, Steve relaxed into his seat.  Bucky seemed comfortable too, Steve realized as he watched Bucky subtly move to the beat.  Keeping his gaze on Bucky, Steve found himself hoping that Bucky would become a permanent fixture in his life.

"Okay," Sharon declared as she pulled along the curb in front of Steve's apartment complex.

As Sharon cut the engine, Bucky questioned, "We're here."

"Yup," Sharon nodded and climbed out of the Mustang. 

Bucky climbed out as well, and as he went to lift the seat for Steve, Steve grabbed the lever first.  Once Steve was out, Sharon tossed him his keys and Steve called out, "Text me when you get home."

"I always do," Sharon reminded as she crossed the street to her vehicle.

Then it was just Bucky and Steve.  Although they both had been impatiently waiting for the alone time together, both were also unsure how to initiate what they desperately wanted.

Steve finally cleared his throat and gestured towards the building, "Would you like to come up?"

"Definitely," Bucky answered with a sly grin on his face.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/693266912-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

So, Steve unlocked the door and held it open for Bucky.  Flirtatiously, Bucky feigned shyness as he walked into the building.  It drove Steve absolutely nuts.  Everything about Bucky drove Steve crazy.  Especially the tight jeans that Bucky was currently wearing that also caused Steve's to grow tighter.

Leading Bucky up the flights of stairs to his floor, Steve wished that there was an elevator.  Momentarily, Steve entertained the idea of offering to carry Bucky the rest of the way.  But Steve didn't want it to seem too matrimonial.

"No wonder you're in such good shape," Bucky teased as they rounded the landing, approaching the last flight of stairs to Steve's floor.

Steve chuckled at that, "If only.  It'd save a lot of money instead of going to the gym."

Once they reached Steve's floor, Bucky went to round the landing again to head up the next flight of stairs, but Steve stopped him.  Bucky paused before backtracking and heading back to Steve while Steve unlocked his apartment.  As Bucky started leaning against the wall of the hall, Steve pushed his door open, so Bucky could enter first.

With a demur smile on his face, Bucky stepped into the dark apartment.  Bucky's gaze roamed over the dark apartment as he toed off his shoes.  Although dimly lit, Bucky could tell that Steve had a nice apartment.  Large, open concept with the living room to the right and the kitchen to the left.  A table is further into the apartment in front of French doors that lead out to a small balcony.

Steve stepped into his apartment, slipping off his own shoes before standing close behind Bucky.  They hadn't even started yet, but that didn't stop Steve's body from immediately reacting.  Steve pressed in closer to Bucky and Bucky let out a soft sigh of contentment.  Like when they were at the club, Steve placed his large hands on Bucky's hips.

Tantalizingly, Steve delicately pressed his lips to the crook of Bucky's neck, causing Bucky to relax into Steve's embrace.  Against Bucky's skin, Steve smirked at Bucky's reaction.  The feather-light kisses continued up the column of Bucky's neck, causing the man to shudder at the sensation.  Steve wasn't all that satisfied with Bucky's reaction though, so he scraped his teeth along the smooth skin of Bucky's neck.

A moan was pulled out of Bucky and he moved his hands to hold Steve.  Bucky's left hand wrapping around the hand on his hip while he brought his right hand up to tangle his fingers in Steve's short blond hair.  Steve's mouth parted against Bucky's skin as the kisses turned more sensual.

Before Bucky could lose too much of his train of thought, he pulled away from Steve.  Steve's brows furrowed as he wondered if he had overstepped, but those thoughts didn't last long as Bucky turned around to face him.  Bucky leaned forward, capturing Steve's lips in an eager kiss.

Their teeth mashed and their tongues tangled in a harsh, rushed kiss before Bucky pulled away, leaving Steve to whimper at the lost sensation.  Bucky smirked at Steve's reaction before Bucky leaned in and started peppering open mouthed kisses along Steve's neck.  First, down Steve's neck to his shoulder.  Then back up until Bucky reached Steve's ear where he sucked Steve's earlobe into his mouth.

The moan that was elicited from Steve went straight to Bucky's dick.  Wanting Steve to know just the kind of effect he had on him, Bucky pressed himself against Steve's body.  Of course, Bucky was able to feel Steve's erection and that caused Bucky to let out a breathy moan into Steve's ear.

"Can I blow you?"  Bucky seductively whispered.

"Fuck," Steve groaned, bringing one hand down to grasp at his hard on, to try and stop from coming right then.  Bucky pulled back with a quirked brow to study Steve, clearly wanting Steve's outright consent before doing anything.  Steve appreciated the gesture and nodded while he pleaded, "Holy fuck, please."

With a sultry smirk, Bucky gracefully slipped down the length of Steve's body.  Once settled on his knees, Bucky gazed up at Steve to find Steve worrying his lower lip while he watched Bucky.  Bucky batted his eyes before nuzzling closer to Steve's crotch.

Over the material of Steve's restraining jeans, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve's confined prick.  Placing his hands on Steve's muscular thighs, Bucky briefly caressed them before moving his hands up to the hem of Steve's jeans where Bucky quickly flicked the button open and pulled down the zipper.  As Bucky shifted Steve's pants down over his hips, Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, the relief was only momentarily felt because Bucky didn't pull down Steve's black boxer briefs.  Instead, Bucky mouthed at Steve's cock, still trapped beneath the cotton fabric.  Steve gasped and his hand slipped down to tangle in Bucky's hair, grasping at the roots rather than the bun itself.

Bucky enjoyed teasing.  He enjoyed being teased, but he enjoyed teasing even more.  So, Bucky mouthed along Steve's erection, causing Steve to let out a guttural groan.  Once Steve's briefs were damp from both Steve's pre-come and Bucky's saliva, Bucky decided to hook his fingers at the waistband and easily pulled Steve's boxer briefs down.

"Oh Stevie," Bucky whispered, his warm breath against Steve's dick.  Steve held his breath and tightened his grip in Bucky's hair as Bucky tenderly took Steve's aching erection in hand.  Leaning in, Bucky flicked his tongue out, licking over Steve's leaking slit.

"Holy fuck," Steve breathed, leaning back against the wall.

Bucky smirked coyly before leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around the head of Steve's cock.  Steve's back arched at the tight, wet heat that was Bucky's mouth as Bucky swallowed him down, sliding his hand down to the base of Steve's cock along the way.  It was clear that Bucky knew exactly what he was doing and knew just how to torture Steve so deliciously.

Oddly, Steve wondered what it would be like to get this type of treatment every night.  _Whoa_ , Steve thought, momentarily forgetting the pleasure.  That was when Steve knew that he had to pull the reigns on this.  Whatever _this_ was.  Steve had had this conversation often enough with his sexual partners, so he knew that the outcome could vary.

"Hold on," Steve finally managed to say.

Bucky's cheeks were hollowed and when he pulled off, there was a distinct pop as Steve's cock left the confines of Bucky's inviting mouth.  With furrowed brows, Bucky asked Steve, "Everything okay?"

"I need to be honest with you," Steve started, trying to ignore his aching member.

"Okay," Bucky nodded, gesturing for Steve to continue.  Before Steve could, Bucky teased, "Sharon really is your girlfriend?"

Steve scoffed and removed his hand from Bucky's hair.  Steve motioned for Bucky to stand up again.  Slowly, Bucky cautiously stood and Bucky questioned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Steve quickly reassured the handsome brunet.  Steve briefly bit his own lower lip and started, "I don't do relationships.  I, uh, I typically just have friends with, um, benefits."

Bucky's expression was blank and Steve was sure that he had blown it with the brunet.  But Steve knew that he couldn't continue without saying something.  What if Bucky thought that they were embarking on being a couple?  If Steve had waited any longer, it would've been worse.  It would've had the potential to break a heart.

"Okay," Bucky finally stated.

Steve was the one with furrowed brows then as he asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed with a shrug, "It's not that big of a deal."

While Steve stood there still a little shocked by Bucky's reaction, or lack thereof, and Bucky leaned closer to press a chaste kiss to Steve's lips.  With his lips still against Steve's, Bucky asked, "Can we go back to what we were doing?"

"Are you sure?  I mean, I'd love to, but are you… okay…?  With… this?"  Steve cautiously questioned.

Bucky nodded, reassuring Steve, "I'm okay."  He gave a half shrug as he explained, "The last relationship I was in didn't end so well.  So, this is nice."

While Steve stood there, Bucky slid back down to his previous position on his knees in front of Steve's pelvis.  Steve's cock showed a clear interest as it twitched with the mere thought of Bucky swallowing him down again.

Bucky didn't make a move though.  Instead, his brow was arched, waiting for Steve's permission.  Steve eagerly nodded and Bucky hungrily took Steve back into his hot mouth.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/695342322-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

As it turned out, being honest with Bucky was the best thing for Steve to do.  In fact, Steve wondered if he had been more forward in the beginning, if he would've had a lot more trysts with Bucky in the following week after their first hook up.  Of course, Steve didn't dwell on the what-if's for too long.

Instead, Steve found himself lingering on the pleasure that he was currently giving Bucky.  Swallowing down Bucky and slowly hollowing his cheeks on the way up.  The beautiful broken whimpers coming from the handsome brunet was music to Steve's ears.

Sure, Steve had heard many of Bucky's sounds over the past few weeks since their discussion, but that didn't change how Steve still hungered for more of the delicious sounds to devour.  It also didn't deter Bucky from making as many as he could.  As in, no surprise to anyone, Bucky was a natural performer, feeding off Steve's praise and preening under Steve's attentive touch.

When Bucky finally came, Steve swallowed down everything that Bucky gave before pulling off with a pop.  Then, Steve gave the tip a sweet kiss.  Bucky twitched at the sensation, clearly sensitive in his post orgasmic glow.  With a sly smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Steve climbed up the length of Bucky's slack frame before kissing Bucky's red lips.

Listing to his left, Steve comfortably laid beside Bucky with their sweaty arms against one another while they both tried to catch their breath.  Bucky raked his hand through his sweaty brown locks and gravelly sang, " _My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right,' why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?_ "

"Wow," Steve good-humoredly scoffed while climbing off Bucky's bed.

Bucky watched as Steve got dressed in his prior clothes of jeans and a graphic tee, Bucky playfully asked, "Not a fan of _Afternoon Delight_?"

"I'm not opposed to the act itself," Steve clarified, checking his phone, noting that his lunch break was almost over.  Sliding his phone into his back pocket, Steve teased, "I didn't know you could sing."

While Bucky sat up, he seductively informed Steve, "I'm choked full of many talents."

"Video games not being one of them," Steve flashed Bucky a shit-eating grin on his way to the bathroom.

"What I lack in expertise, I make up for in enthusiasm," Bucky reminded as he followed Steve into the bathroom.

"I'll pass that message along to Sam," Steve chuckled before taking a shot of mouthwash.

Steve swished the mouthwash around for a few minutes while Bucky relieved his bladder.  Not for the first time, Steve was a little shocked by how comfortable Bucky was around him.  Out of all of Steve's fuck buddies, Bucky seemed the most at ease after their coital activities.  Almost like they were actually friends.

Bucky scoffed, "With how competitive Sam is, I don't think it'll do much good."

After spitting and wiping his mouth, Steve agreed, "True."

Flushing the toilet, Bucky moved over to the sink to wash his hands.  As Steve reached around Bucky to grab Bucky's deodorant out of the mirrored cabinet, Steve playfully nipped at Bucky's shoulder.  Steve, Bucky was learning, was very tactile; touching Bucky, and others, at almost every opportunity.  Bucky noticed that the touches were different with different people.  It was also noteworthy to understand the differences in settings.  For example, the current touches were some of the most tantalizing that wouldn't necessarily be appropriate in other, more public, settings.

"Smell check?"  Steve asked.

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes but a small, reserved smirk was on his face as he finished drying off his hands.  Leaning in, Bucky fit his face in the crook of Steve's neck without touching the muscular blond.  Bucky inhaled deeply, breathing Steve in, and paused, letting the scent settle.  See, Steve had a certain natural musk that alone was capable of driving a man crazy especially when mixed with Steve's tropical body wash.  But when it was mixed with Bucky's sandalwood deodorant and the lingering of shea butter and vanilla from Bucky, Bucky found his self-control dwindling.

Deciding to take a moment to just enjoy breathing in Steve, Bucky buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, inhaling deeply again.  Steve chuckled at that and assumed, "I take it I don't stink."

Muffled against Steve's skin, Bucky hummed agreeably, causing Steve to shudder at the tickling vibrations.  Bucky pulled back and Steve immediately missed the warmth radiating off of Bucky's lean frame.  Unfortunately, Steve didn't have a lot of time left before he had to be back in his office.  That was the only downside to their midday romps.

"Don't forget that you're in charge of snacks," Steve called out as he slipped on his shoes.

Still completely naked, Bucky leaned against the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal.  Nodding, Bucky confirmed, "I remember."

It was game night.  In the beginning, the group tried to have a game night every week, then it became every two weeks, before finally landing at every three weeks.  At least everyone in the group has either hosted, supplied refreshments, or picked the game at least once.  Since Bucky was newer, and since it was his first game night, he was in charge of snacks.

"Any requests?"  Bucky asked as Steve went to leave.

"Surprise me," Steve smirked, leaving Bucky's apartment.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/695495890-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

Although Steve loved his chosen profession and the company that employed him, Steve would've preferred staying in Bucky's bed experiencing multiple orgasms.  Of course, Steve had enough sense to figure that most people would prefer that kind of afternoon.  So, slightly unsated, but not necessarily unhappy, Steve headed off to work.

Arriving just a moment before his lunch break was over, Steve hurried to the office he shared with his friends.  Usually, Sam and Clint took their sweet time getting back to the office; something that Steve was expecting and hoping for today.  However, Sam and Clint beat Steve to the office and were both sitting at their desks, facing the door with their arms crossed along their chests.

Pausing in the doorway, it was reminiscent of Steve's teen years when his step-dad tried to be stern with him when he stayed out past curfew.  Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at his friends as, he too, crossed his arms along his own chest.  Briefly they silently challenged each other before Clint barked out a laugh.

Steve just rolled his eyes while entering his office and taking his seat at his desk.  Sam half teased, "Bruh, you reek of sex."

"Whatever," Steve scoffed.  Sam gave Steve a pointed look and Steve briefly tucked his nose into the collar of his tee.  The only thing that Steve could smell was Bucky.  Bucky's sandalwood deodorant was the most prominent but then underneath was the lingering lavender laundry detergent mixed with the Shea butter and vanilla body wash that Bucky used.  It seemed as though Bucky's scent had completely masked Steve's.  Steve wasn't used to smelling like another person, but he wasn't exactly adverse to it either.

Shrugging off Sam's complaint, Steve reasoned, "I came and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I'm sure that that's not a common occurrence or anything," Sam mocked, turning around to face his desk.

Steve balled a piece of paper and playfully threw it at Sam before teasing, "Jealous."

"Hell, I'm jealous!"  Clint good-humoredly scoffed, causing Sam and Steve to turn around to face him.  Clint stared off dreamily as he imagined, "Shit, being able to go have a nooner?"

"Just for that," Steve balled another piece of paper and threw it at Clint.  Steve mocked, "Why don't you just surprise Laura?"

"Because she's busy educating the future, asshole," Clint declared, tossing the paper ball back at Steve.

Sam and Steve laughed as the paper ball simply hit Steve's chest before bouncing off and falling to the ground.  Of course, Steve and Sam knew why a midday romp wasn't necessarily capable for Clint and Laura considering Laura was an elementary school teacher that spent most of her lunch break to help confused students.  Plus, Clint's lunch break was longer than Laura's.

Changing the subject, Sam asked, "What game did you pick for tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Clint answered, which both Sam and Steve knew meant that Clint hadn't picked any game.  They also figured that Clint completely forgot about game night.  Which was probably exactly what happened.  Then, to take the heat off of himself, Clint asked, "Is Bucky still bringing the snacks?"

Before Steve could answer, Sam crossed his arms along his chest and questioned, "How're things going with Bucky?"

"Fine," Steve nonchalantly shrugged.  Sam and Clint exchanged a glance with each other then gave Steve a pointed look.  Steve widened his eyes while he innocently asked, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon, you know what," Clint scoffed.

Sam was a little more eloquent as he clarified, "How many times have you _hung out_ with Bucky?  Just this week alone?"

Even though Steve rolled his eyes, he admitted to himself that he had seen Bucky quite a bit.  This wasn't even their first lunch break romp this week.  Sure, they didn't have sex every single time that they had seen each other in the past few weeks.  But they had spent a lot of time together.

"I see you and Barton every day and see Sharon a lot too, that doesn't mean anything," Steve finally stated.

"Oh-kay," Sam sarcastically agreed, turning back around to face his desk.

Clint gave Steve one last pointed look, then he too turned around to face his own desk.  Steve was the last to turn around, but he couldn't help thinking about what Sam was insinuating.  Surely Sam and Clint didn't think that Steve felt something more for Bucky, right?  No, not possible.  Sam and Clint knew Steve better than that.  Perhaps the two were just hopeful that there could be something more.  After all, Steve had never really had a relationship.  Especially not since high school at least.

Steve worried his lower lip as he stared at the previous illustration that he had been working on.  The more that he stared at the illustration, the more he found Bucky's features.  Being a little paranoid that others would be able to piece together his subconscious's inspiration, Steve put the illustration in a drawer in his desk and started another.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/697464313-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

With no surprise to anyone, Steve arrived late to Tony and Pepper's luxurious house in the beautiful Hollywood Hills.  Steve was the last of the group to show up, which wasn't unusual; Steve liked to get there when things were already in full swing.  Plus, Steve was typically the type of person who waited until the last minute to leave.

"It's about damn time," Tony loudly teased as Steve stepped into the foyer.  Tony was carrying a tray with strategically crafted shrimp cocktails and waited for Steve to slip off his sneakers before greeting the younger man with a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Steve gestured towards the tray and asked, "You need any help?"

"No, I got it," Tony playfully rolled his eyes, leading the way down to the finished basement where they usually had game night.

One of the reasons why they had game night at Tony and Pepper's was because their house was the largest and could comfortably hold their friend group.  Another reason was because Tony and Pepper's lavish Hollywood Hills house had a home theater, so if they didn't necessarily want to play games, they could watch a movie.  Plus, they usually had over the top, yet still delicious, snacks.

As Steve followed Tony down to the basement, he could hear the loud voices of their friends.  Everyone seemed to be talking over one another, so Steve wasn't sure what was being argued, but Steve could guess that it probably had something to do with picking a game.  Especially when Sam noticed Steve and proclaimed, "Let's ask Steve; see what he thinks!"

Pausing, Steve playfully widened his eyes as he looked over his friends.  Everyone was quiet then and all turned their attention to the muscular blond; all waiting for Steve to make the final decision.

"Well," Steve started and made his way over to sit next to Sharon -- sidestepping Bucky on his way -- and plopped down.  Trying not to notice the hurt and confusion twisting Bucky's stupidly handsome face, Steve cleared his throat and asked the group, "What are the choices?"  Then, trying to appear at ease, Steve cockily teased, "Or do you want me to suggest something?"

Several people in the group disagreed with Steve's suggestion and Sharon playfully swatted Steve's thigh while speaking everyone's mind, "No one wants to play Pictionary again."

Steve just rolled his eyes, even though there was a grin attractively stretching Steve's face.  A grin that caused Bucky's heavily furrowed brow to ease and a small smile to tug at his own lips.  Of course, Steve purposely didn't look at Bucky.  After all, Steve couldn't help but try and distance himself with the earlier implications from Sam and Clint.

"We don’t have to play a game," Clint suggested.

"It's game night," Wanda argued.

Laura simply shook her head from beside Clint, as though she was disappointed to be Clint's girlfriend.  Clint didn't seem to mind though.  Instead, Clint buried his face in Laura's neck.

Steve turned his attention elsewhere.  It wasn't often that Steve was jealous of couples, especially not when it came to Clint.  However, it felt like cement had been poured into his gut in his loneliness, and Steve averted his gaze to his phone.

Even though Steve had been using his phone as a distraction ploy, he found a few messages from some of his regular booty calls.  Some had titillating pictures attached to the messages as well.  Of course, it wasn't an entirely new notion.  Steve had many people who wanted to spend their nights with Steve and among those people, many tried to persuade Steve that if he chose them, he wouldn't be sorry.

"Holy god," Sharon exclaimed, noticing the dickpic that had been sent to Steve.

Steve blushed and immediately pulled the phone close to his chest, trying not to bring any more attention to himself.  Thanks to Sharon's outburst though, most of their friends were looking at them.  Sharon tried to grab Steve's phone, so she could get a better look at the picture and criticize it.

"Everything okay?"  Tony questioned with an amused quirk of his brow.

"Yup," Steve and Sharon simultaneously stated.  The two exchanged a glance with each other and then they burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Okay," Tony suspiciously watched the pair before saying, "Now I'm really curious."

"It's nothing," Steve said, giving Sharon a pointed look and holding his phone out of her grasp.

Sharon feigned deep offense, but once she noticed that Bucky was watching them, she softly laughed and asked, "Barton, you figure out what game yet?"

"Damn it, Carter," Clint sighed as the group's attention was back on him.

Mockingly, Sharon blew Clint a kiss and settled back into the comfy sofa.  Briefly, Sharon chanced a glance at Bucky.  When his attention was also on Clint, Sharon looked next to her to Steve.  Steve was messaging with one of the many contacts in his phone.

Discreetly, Sharon harshly elbowed Steve's ribs.  "Ouch," Steve whispered, looking over at Sharon.

Not wanting to say anything because she didn't want to draw attention again, Sharon's brows were furrowed and she cleverly gestured in the direction of Bucky.  Steve's eyes followed.  When he turned back to look at Sharon, his brows were furrowed as though he wasn't sure what Sharon was referring to.  Especially when Sharon gave Steve's phone a pointed look.

"We could do running charades," Natasha suggested.

Since Steve was oblivious -- either intentionally or genuine -- Sharon simply rolled her eyes and directed her attention to the rest of their friends.  Steve also rolled his eyes.  Sometimes, Sharon could be extremely immature.  But so could Steve.

Sam shook his head and protested Natasha's suggestion, "Last time I nearly busted my ass.  No way are we doing that again."

"You're no fun," Natasha childishly stuck her tongue out at Sam.

Teasingly, Sam questioned, "You gonna rub my groin when I pull it?"

Never backing down from a challenge, Natasha answered, "Don't I always?"

Even though Sam wanted to keep his poker face, he couldn't.  Sam crumpled with a loud laugh and stood up.  Dramatically, Sam climbed over the coffee table and leaned over to give Natasha a playful kiss.  Sam pulled back once the kiss was over, but didn't go back to his seat.  Companionably leaning in once again to softly, lovingly press a kiss to Natasha's lips.

At the platonic display of affection, Steve couldn't help but glance at Bucky.  There was a small, fond smile on Bucky's naturally red lips, and Steve longed to replicate that color for his artwork.  Steve had never seen anyone as beautiful as Bucky.

Feeling eyes on him, Bucky looked over at Steve.  Immediately, Steve dropped his gaze.  After all, Steve didn't want to seem too interested in Bucky.  The whole allure to Steve was that he wasn't entirely attainable.  It was all a part of the game.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/698679152-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	30. Thirty

**Thirty:**

_Come by later?_   The message read.  Steve stared at the text bubble, but wasn't sure what to reply.  Clearly Steve enjoyed the texter's company.  If he didn't, Steve wouldn't even be replying to begin with.  However…

Bucky was gleefully participating as the group played charades.  Regular charades, so no one got hurt.  With everyone yelling out their guesses, the game became more and more competitive throughout the night.  Bucky laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and Steve couldn't help but watch the attractive brunet.

Steve reasoned that anyone, even a casual acquaintance would be entirely consumed by Bucky's appearance.  Hell, Bucky was one of Kismet Cabaret's more popular dancers and although Steve couldn't deny that Bucky was extremely talented in his choreography, Steve was also able to see that part of his success could be based on his looks.  But Steve liked him best like this.  Relaxed, comfy in a pair of joggers and a simple tee.

"Time," Pepper declared over the rest of the group.

Snapping his attention to a flustered and annoyed Sam, Steve couldn't help but fight off a chuckle as Sam exclaimed in bewilderment, "Seriously?  No one?"  Glances were exchanged among the group and, theatrically, Sam threw his head back to stare at the ceiling before looking forward again and clarifying, "Pennywise the Dancing Clown!"

"Oh my god," half the group declared, annoyed with themselves that they hadn't figured that out.

"Why didn't you have us guess, 'It'?"  Natasha questioned.

"Because," Sam exaggerated, "It didn't say, 'It,' it said, 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown'!"

"It's the same thing," Clint argued.

"No, it's not," Sam countered.

"Yes, it is!"  Clint exclaimed, incredulous.

The argument continued and Steve's gaze flittered between Sam -- who was still standing up front -- and the other members of their group of friends.  Of course, his gaze lingered on Bucky just a little longer than the other members.  Steve especially grew curious when Bucky stood from the sofa.

"The hell you goin', Barnes?"  Sam questioned, pausing his literary rant.

Bucky's eyes playfully widened as he pointed with his thumb towards the stairs.  He simply answered, "It's getting late."

At that, everyone agreed and decided to leave as well.  Everyone hugged one another and headed up to the main floor before leaving the house.  Steve was purposely lagging, so he could be near Bucky.

"Oof," Steve exhaled as someone harshly bumped into him.  When he turned around to see which one of his friends it was, he pleasantly found Bucky.  Sure, he wanted to be near Bucky, but he didn't expect to almost be pummeled.  Again.  With a mischievous smirk, Steve teased the blushing brunet, "We really gotta stop meeting like this."

Expertly covering his embarrassment, Bucky snarked, "Had to get your attention somehow, right?"

"As if you didn't already," Steve replied.  Although the brief expression on Bucky's face told Steve that he had noticed Steve's obvious cold shoulder earlier.  Not wanting to get wrapped in earlier -- especially not Sam and Clint's teasing -- Steve conversationally asked, "You heading home?"

"No, actually," Bucky answered, crushing Steve.  Steve tried to act nonchalant, but Steve was never good about hiding his true feelings.

"I, uh," Steve started heading over to his car, "I hope you… have fun."  His gaze falling to the pavement before forcing a small smile on his face, "Wherever you're going."

"Do you --" Bucky cut himself off, biting his lower lip "-- I'm going to do some grocery shopping.  You're welcome to join me."

Their friends left in their vehicles and Steve waved at Sharon as she pulled out of the driveway.  Steve ran his hand along the back of his neck and sheepishly asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Bucky honestly answered.  Then, because he didn't want to smile too broadly with just the thought that Steve would be joining him, he teased, "Plus, you were running low on body wash."

"That's true," Steve agreed, heading over to Bucky's car.

Once the pair was settled in Bucky's car, Bucky backed out of the driveway and assumed, "You were the one who put Pennywise in the hat, weren't you?"

Steve snapped his attention to Bucky and he couldn't hide how impressed he was as he asked, "How'd you…?"

"Please," Bucky gave Steve a quick pointed look before explaining, "Steve, you own every novel written by King.  And we watched the 2017 _It_ last week before I licked hot caramel off your balls."

A blush crept up Steve's neck and to the tip of his ears.  He tried to protest, "Okay, but Nat is also obsessed with Stephen King.  Just be lucky that you weren't here for the Halloween show where she reenacted the prom scene from _Carrie_."

"I know exactly how obsessed she is," Bucky agreed with a chuckle.  "She tried to create an interpret dance to a reading of _Misery_."

Steve barked out a laugh at that and when he noticed the fond grin on Bucky's face, he couldn't help but wonder why it would be such a bad thing to be so hung up on him.  After all, Steve had been linked to worse people.  Would it be so bad?  Was Steve's reputation and ego more important than the potential of being happy?  In that moment, Steve wasn't sure.

"…you should've seen it," Bucky continued.  The sound of Bucky's voice bringing Steve back into the moment and back into the conversation slowly as though he was coming up from being underwater.

Bucky turned to look at Steve to find that Steve was already looking at him.  To keep his grin from growing too wide, Bucky bit the inside of his cheek.  Of course, that just made the corner of Steve's lips quirk just a little bit more than they already were.  Steve rested his head on the back of the seat as he fondly watched Bucky.

Once at the supermarket, they climbed out of Bucky's rusted VW Rabbit.  As they walked towards the grocery store, Bucky wondered if Steve would take his hand.  No, it wasn't a date.  They didn't have many of those.  But Steve was still affectionate.

When he wanted to be.

However, Steve didn't take Bucky's hand.  So, Bucky grabbed a cart instead and weaved in and out of aisles grabbing the groceries he needed, or wanted.  All the while, Steve followed.  Occasionally, Steve would put his own grocery items in the cart.

As Steve put his usual tropical scented body wash into the cart.  Steve attempted to keep his items separate from Bucky's, and Bucky stood there with furrowed brows as he watched amusedly.

"What?"  Steve questioned once he noticed that Bucky was watching him.

Bucky gave the cart and the clear separation among their items a pointed look before quirking his brow at Steve.  Smirking, Bucky teased, "I don't think it's going to break the bank if I _mistakenly_ pay for your body wash and apples."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to," Steve explained while leading Bucky down another aisle.

Softly chuckling, Bucky shook his head and said, "You sure are somethin' else, ya know that?"

"So I've been told," Steve smirked.  It wasn't unusual for Bucky to proclaim such a thing.  In fact, Bucky often said that exact sentiment quite a bit.  Steve didn't necessarily agree, but he wasn't going to argue either.  Instead, Steve was going to compliment Bucky, "You know you're --"

Realizing that Bucky wasn't there, Steve turned to find Bucky.  When Steve realized that Bucky was looking at baby clothes, Steve sagged in relief and adoration.  Momentarily, Steve watched Bucky as Bucky fondly looked over the tiny clothing.  Bucky chose one of the outfits hanging on the rack and held it up as he examined the outfit.

Taking the steps back to join Bucky, Steve couldn't wipe the fond grin on his face.  Curiously, Steve asked, "This on your list?"

"Not particularly, but I am the type of uncle who spoils --" Bucky paused and turned his gaze to Steve.  Bucky assumed, "You were talking about the bucket list."  Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky looked at the dinosaur print outfit as he confessed, "Yes.  I think someday it might be nice."

Instead of staying on such a serious topic, Steve questioned, "What else is on that list?"

"We've been through this," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes, hanging the dinosaur outfit back on the rack.

"I know," Steve agreed, following Bucky to the self-checkout station.  As Bucky started scanning the items, Steve bagged them.  Steve confessed, "Just thought that I might be able to help you cross some of them off."

Bucky paused and an emotion that Steve couldn't name briefly crossed Bucky's expression.  Before Steve could question it, Bucky slyly smirked, "There might be something."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/704569267-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

"You do realize how cliché this is, right?"  Steve questioned as he helped Bucky lay a flannel blanket out on the cold sand.

"Yup," Bucky cheerfully answered.  Once the blanket was situated, he sat down and stared up at the starry sky.

Steve took a seat next to Bucky and stared up at the sky as well.  The sun would be rising soon.  It was on Bucky's List.  To sit on a beach in California and watch the sunset.  Steve wanted to tease Bucky endlessly about how something so ordinary was so important to him, but he realized that he couldn't.  Just seeing the grin on Bucky's face made it difficult to mock something so endearing.

"How are you still single?"  Steve mistakenly questioned aloud.

Bucky turned his gaze from the stars above and furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

Steve shrugged and leaned back on his palms, "A romantic such as yourself.  Usually people so hopeless as you are in committed relationships with extraordinary people."

"Well," Bucky let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the ocean in front of them.  Softly, in the dark where it was just the two of them, Bucky confessed, "That was the original plan."

The solemn tone to Bucky's voice caused Steve to give the brunet his undivided attention.  Cautiously, Steve questioned, "Yeah?"

Bucky nodded, confirming, and cleared his throat before admitting, "It was a pretty cliché plan.  Find Mr. Right.  Settle down.  Have a great adventurous romance and grow old together."

"So, what happened?"  Steve questioned, fearing for Bucky's honest reply.

"Cancer," Bucky answered, purposely not looking at Steve as he continued, "In his thyroid.  It…" Bucky paused, looking down at his lap and cleared his throat, "It, uh, didn't take long before…"

"I'm so sorry," Steve sincerely stated.

"Thanks," Bucky smiled.  There were tears building in his eyes and Steve's heart ached for him.  Trying to seem more carefree, like the Bucky that Steve knew, Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry.  This -- this wasn't how it was supposed to go.  We don't… we don't do _this_."

"You don't need to apologize," Steve reassured Bucky.  To distract himself, Bucky twisted his brown locks into a bun and expertly fastened it at the nape of his neck.  It was then that Steve assumed, "The list was his."

"The list was his," Bucky repeated, confirming Steve's correct assumption.  Bucky shrugged, "In his will, he wanted me to continue it for him.  And I couldn't find it in me to deny him that."

It was then that Steve knew that he was going to do everything in his power to help Bucky cross off as many tasks on that list as possible.  Although he had already been passively participating, Steve decided that he would actively try to help Bucky then.

Just then, the early sun could be seen as the sky gave way to the warm morning colors.  A new day.  A new promise.  Steve reached up and tenderly cupped Bucky's face in his hand, turning Bucky to face him.  Then Steve lovingly pressed his lips to Bucky's; sealing his silent promise.

As though not wanting Steve to get too far, Bucky held Steve's wrist, to keep Steve's hand on his face.  Once the kiss was over, Steve didn't go too far.  Instead, Steve leaned in once again to press a soft, sweet kiss to Bucky's lips.

Slowly, Bucky opened his eyes, and Steve realized that the sunrise didn't -- and couldn't -- hold a candle to the sight in front of him.  Even as the tears escaped the corners of Bucky's eyes and slid down over his high cheek bones.  With the softest of touches, Steve wiped the tears with the pads of his thumbs.  Then, to try and cheer Bucky up, Steve leaned in and started pressing an incessant amount of sweet kisses to Bucky's face.

"Steve," Bucky scoffed.  When Steve continued, Bucky loudly laughed and demanded, "Steve!"

"Sorry," Steve whispered.  Then, because he wanted to apologize for any doubts that he could've caused Bucky, Steve stated, "I'm sorry."  To clarify, Steve continued, "About earlier.  How I acted."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and he dropped his hand from Steve's wrist while he declared, "You don't owe me anything.  Not even your time.  _Especially_ not your time."

In that moment, it felt as though Bucky could see straight into Steve's soul.  As though Bucky could see exactly who Steve was.  Not the person that Steve pretended to be and truly wished to be, but who he really was deep down in the very construction of his cells.

Steve removed his hand from Bucky's face and took Bucky's hand instead.  Bringing Bucky's hand up, Steve pressed the sweetest of kisses to Bucky's knuckles in a thank you that conveyed the right words to express his true gratitude.

Dropping Bucky's hand, Steve turned his attention to the sunrise.  Being an artist, Steve had always appreciated the colors that streaked the sky and made the clouds look like perfectly formed cotton candy puffs.  The corners of Steve's lips were turned upward and when he gave Bucky a sideways glance, the grin stretched all the way up to Steve's blue eyes.

"So," Steve broke the silence.  A sly glint was in his eyes as he questioned, "What's next on the list?"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/705483707-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

As it turned out, The List had more than just a few of the clichés that were normally on bucket lists, it was absolutely riddled with them.  Or at least, that was what Bucky had claimed.  Steve couldn't confirm what was on The List because he hadn't seen it.

Per Bucky's request, of course, Steve didn't even try to sneak a peek at The List.  Instead, Steve blindly followed Bucky into the encounters that Steve used to often mock.  Yet, as Steve found himself in more clichéd situations, Steve couldn't find it in himself to do as he used to: not even in jest.

So far, Steve had helped Bucky learn to surf (#62).  With Clint's help, of course.  Clint had been surfing since before he could walk.  Or so Clint had claimed long before Bucky came along.  Even before Steve had met Clint.  They picked the perfect sunny day with the sky so blue that it matched Steve's eyes.  Of course, with only allotting themselves one day, Bucky wasn't a pro.  But once the sun began to set, Bucky could stand on the board for a solid six minutes, which was just fine with Bucky.

Then they sent a message in a bottle.  Not knowing if anyone received it, and not particularly caring.  It only said to send a message in a bottle (#39), nothing more, nothing less.  Next Bucky enlisted Steve's help in finishing off numbers 18 and 19, respectably, by watching the Oscars and Golden Globes Best Picture winners.

"You know," Steve stated, sitting down next to Bucky on Bucky's comfortably worn leather sofa.  Steve handed Bucky his mug of raspberry tea -- just the way that Bucky liked it: in his favorite Mary Poppins themed mug with _Practically Perfect In Every Way_ written on it, hot enough to be considered hell fire, with almond milk and lemon juice -- and said, "Hypothetically, this list could be never ending with just those two requests alone."

"Hypothetically," Bucky agreed, holding the mug in both hands, letting the warmth seep into his muscles.  There was a small, private grin on Bucky's recently shaved, clean cut face and Steve tried not to watch the handsome brunet too much while he got the movie ready.  After taking a drink, Bucky relaxed into the sofa and said, "But I probably would've watched them anyway."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and allowed Bucky to rest his feet in his lap.  When Bucky was at home -- or at Steve's -- Bucky liked to wear these thick chunky socks that never stayed where they were supposed to and were always slipping off his feet.  Steve didn't understand the practicality of them, but he couldn't deny that they were the softest damn things that Steve had ever felt.

Pulling them further up Bucky's calves for him, Steve began rubbing Bucky's muscled legs.  Steve liked these moments.  The quiet moments where they could just sit there comfortably while watching an old movie.  Bucky with his tea and Steve with his black coffee.

Not for the first time, Steve realized that he was content.  Sure, Steve enjoyed the same kind of comfortable companionship with his other friends.  But it didn't completely go unnoticed by Steve that on some level it was different.  Or maybe it was just different now because Steve knew more about Bucky than his other hookups.  Maybe it was because Bucky wasn't asking for anything from Steve.  Nor did he expect anything from Steve.

Bucky set his mug down on the side table before scooting down, so he could lay down.  Mustering up all the annoyance that he could -- which admittedly wasn't much -- Steve quirked a brow at Bucky.  Bucky silently shrugged and rolled closer to the edge of the sofa, hoping that Steve would slide into the tight spot between Bucky and the sofa's back.

"You've got some nerve, you know that?"  Steve scoffed while moving so he could fit into the space provided for him.

"Oh please," Bucky rolled his eyes, "You are the biggest cuddler I've ever met."

Steve acted as though cuddling was the only option as he teased, "Well, what else am I supposed to do with you?"

Glancing behind him over his shoulder, Bucky seductively whispered, "Anything you want."

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky because Bucky knew exactly what he was doing.  Bucky's words went straight to Steve's dick and, although Steve was willing to explore all offers, he decided to test the waters first by just settling into his position behind Bucky.  Not that Bucky minded as Steve snaked his muscular arm around Bucky's midsection and nuzzled his face into Bucky's neck.

Then, because Bucky had started it, Steve tenderly scraped his bearded chin along the delicate skin at Bucky's neck while purposely rocking his hips against Bucky; showing that Bucky's words had caused an immediate reaction.  Bucky bit his lower lip, trying to seem unfazed by the hardening of Steve's cock against his ass, but Bucky was just a man.  A man with needs.

"Did you want to finish the movie…?"  Steve softly questioned before taking Bucky's earlobe between his teeth in a seductive scrape of his teeth.

Bucky's hand had slid down to Steve's hip as he attempted to control Steve's gratuitous gyrations and gave it an affectionate squeeze while teasing, "What movie?"

Steve's soft chuckles bubbled up through his chest and vibrations spread across Bucky's back at the sensation.  Reaching up, Steve fondly took Bucky's chin between his thumb and forefinger as he turned Bucky to face him.  When their lips met in a honey-sweet kiss, Steve slid his hand down the panes of Bucky's toned chest and gave his hardening cock a loving squeeze.

Although Steve enjoyed the quiet, uneventful nights that he had with Bucky, he couldn't help but also be delighted when their hang outs turned sexual.  They were compatible on so many levels that sometimes it made Steve dizzy with the realization.  Steve was an artist and a creative soul, but he had never imagined that he'd find a person like Bucky in a million years.

 _So_ , Steve internally mused, _this is love_.

Immediately after that thought, Steve froze.  The gravity of the situation crushing him as he pulled back from Bucky.  Jerking at the sudden anxiety and nearly knocking Bucky off the sofa.

"Are you okay?"  Bucky instantly questioned with a heavy furrowed brow, concerned.

"Yeah," Steve lied.  Quickly, he awkwardly climbed off the couch; knocking Bucky off in the process.  Steve held his hand out to help Bucky stand and once Bucky was steady, Steve dropped his hand.  Almost as though he had touched a hot stove.

Bucky tried to suppress the overwhelming sensation to be offended and once Bucky had situated his erection, he asked in all seriousness, "Are you okay?  Steve?"

"Yeah, I just, I just, uh," Steve panicked and tried to tamp down the raw emotion that was threatening to break free.  Slipping on his shoes, Steve fabricated, "I just realized that I, I uh, have this… huge deadline… for work."

"Oh," Bucky nodded, his brow furrowing further as a frown turned his so very attractive red lips down, and caused Steve's chest to clench at the realization that he was the one causing Bucky distress.

"I'll, um, I'll… yeah," Steve quickly stuttered before rushing out of Bucky's apartment.  In his haste, he wasn't even sure if he closed Bucky's door.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/705845072-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

After knocking -- and receiving no answer -- Sharon pulled out the spare key.  The key was poised in her hand, but when she was about to use the key, she paused.  Maybe she should've just waited.  Maybe she should try calling again.

Shaking her head, Sharon pushed all the doubts aside and pushed the key into the lock.  Quickly unlocking the door and pushing it open, Sharon didn't want to invade on Steve's privacy.  But Sharon just wanted to check up on Steve.  Especially after Bucky messaged her, asking if he had done something wrong.

"Steve?"  Sharon called out, peeking her head into the apartment.  Not seeing Steve in the open concept area and noticing that the curtains were still drawn, Sharon opened the door fully.

Stepping into the apartment, Sharon's heart started to race with the anxiety of everything that could go wrong.  Sharon tried to keep her voice calm as she questioned, "Steve?"

Nothing.

Sharon's breathing was quickly becoming erratic and her fear made her sound angry, "Steven?"

Crossing the apartment towards Steve's bedroom, Sharon's footsteps were heavy.  She gave his closed bedroom door a quick rap before opening it without waiting for an answer.  When Sharon spotted Steve laying in his bed, Sharon wanted to stay mad and give Steve a piece of her mind.

However, once Sharon noticed that Steve was awake and simply staring at the wall, the anger seeped out of her and her early concern furiously took its place.  Sharon took a step closer to Steve's bed and softly asked, "Steve?"

Not wanting to answer, Steve shook his head and pulled the comforter up, over his head.  Sharon sighed and kicked off her shoes as she climbed onto Steve's bed.  Knowing that Steve sometimes got like this, Sharon simply laid behind Steve.  She lifted the comforter, and briefly hesitated before wrapping her arm around Steve's midsection.

"Are you okay?"  Sharon softly asked.

Clearing his throat, Steve lied, "Yeah."

"C'mon, now," Sharon playfully nudging her body against Steve's.

Steve placed his hand over Sharon's and gave it a soft squeeze.  Sharon could always tell.  Sharon always knew.  Although Steve typically hated when Sharon called him out, he couldn't help but also be thankful.  Steve appreciated how much Sharon cared.  He was lucky to have a friend like her.

Resting her chin on Steve's broad shoulder, Sharon asked, "What happened with Bucky?"

Shaking his head and weakly sighing, Steve answered, "Nothing."

"You sure?"  Sharon questioned, looking down at Steve.  Steve nodded and Sharon informed Steve, "Bucky thinks…  He thinks he did something wrong."

"He didn't do anything," Steve honestly replied.

Sharon briefly studied him, even though just by the rawness of his voice told her everything that she needed to know.  With Steve's honesty, Sharon asked, "Then why haven't you returned his messages?"  Steve shrugged and Sharon continued, "Why haven't you returned any of our messages?"

Annoyed, Steve snipped, "Because I haven't."

"Hey, no need for that tone," Sharon chastised.

"Well," Steve stated, pushing the comforter off of them and sitting up to move further away from Sharon, Steve falsely clarified, "I'm fine."

"You're not," Sharon stated, watching as Steve stood from the bed.

Steve's jaw momentarily clenched as he said, "Yes, I am."

"Why are you getting so --"

"Maybe I just want to be left alone," Steve interrupted.

Sharon climbed off Steve's bed and followed Steve into his kitchen, "Okay.  Fine.  But don't you think that a quick reply would be better than completely ignoring us."

"I'm sorry that I'm such an inconvenience," Steve snarked and took a drink from his freshly opened bottle of water.

"No," Sharon reprimanded, "Don't pull that shit."  Steve rolled his eyes and Sharon tried again, "We're just worried."

"You don't have to be," Steve demanded, "I'm fine."

"Yeah," Sharon sarcastically agreed, "You sound fine."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Sharon.  Then, Steve asked, "How did you even get in here?"

"I used my key," Sharon simply explained.

"I thought you didn't like doing that unless it was an emergency," Steve scoffed, leaving the kitchen to head back for his bedroom.

Sharon defended herself, "It was an emergency, Steve."  Again, Steve scoffed and Sharon continued, "Jesus, you seriously expected us to just be okay with you dropping off the face of the --"

"I didn't drop off --"

"You called in to work," Sharon loudly spoke over Steve.

"Everyone needs a break every once in a while," Steve's voice rose as well.

"You haven't answered any messages or calls," Sharon continued, ignoring Steve's loud tone with her own.  "You didn't even go to Kismet --"

"Oh, no!  The worst offense," Steve mocked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Do you have to be such a fucking prick every second of the god damn day?!"  Sharon yelled, surprising Steve.

The anger was simmering in Steve and he held his hand out, "I want your key."

"What?"  Sharon questioned with a heavy brow.

"I don't want you coming in here any time you want," Steve declared.  Then, knowing that it would get to Sharon, he said, "It's rude."

The two stared at each other for a moment.  Over the three years of their friendship they had had several fights, but nothing like this.  Steve kept his expression stony and Sharon's eyes quickly flittered among his features, realizing that he wasn't messing around.

Slightly sagging in the disbelief and the hurt, Sharon softly agreed, "Fine."  She picked up her shoes and turned to head towards the door.  Dropping the shoes, she began slipping them on as she removed the key from the keyring.  A part of Sharon was hoping that Steve was bluffing and that he would change his mind.

Once the key was removed from the ring, and Sharon realized that Steve wasn't bluffing, Sharon set the key down on the counter.  Turning to face Steve, Sharon calmly stated, "I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I hope you figure it out.  For all our sake.  We care about you, Steve.  We just want to make sure you're okay."

With that said, Sharon left, and Steve allowed his strong demeanor to crumple.  Sliding along the length of the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  Tears slid over his cheeks and the only thing that Steve could do was try to not think about anything.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/706458552-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

Steve didn't remember much about his dad.  He didn't remember how tall his dad was.  Not the exact height, of course, because to a child most adults seemed like giants.  And Steve never did get to be eye-to-eye with his father.  He didn't remember his dad's eyes -- their color -- and most of the pictures they had never captured anyone's color the way that it actually was.

There were lots of things that Steve didn't remember about his dad.  Like his laugh, the exact tone, the exact gruffness.  Or the way that it felt to be lifted high up in the air with the security of the strong arms that never wavered.  All the things that Steve desperately wished that he could remember, but couldn't.

One thing that he wished that he could forget though, was the deep void left by his absence.  Steve didn't remember his father dying.  He didn't remember what he was feeling when he first found out.  And Steve didn't remember the funeral.  What Steve did remember though was the tombstone:

 _Loved husband of Sarah_  
Loved father of Steven  
  
Joseph Rogers  
A GOOD MAN

Although Steve had been young when his dad passed, the way that it broke his mom still haunted him.  Steve could remember the way that Sarah would be doing something mundane -- cooking or sewing or simply sitting there -- and she'd be overcome with emotion.  Inconsolable in her grief as her sobs uncontrollably wracked through her petite frame.  Steve remembered trying to comfort her the best that he could, even with his own tears streaming down his face.  Eventually Sarah would simply wrap her arms around his tiny body and hold him impossibly close and they would sob together.

"I just love him so much," Sarah would say with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks.

As the years passed, Sarah stopped crying as much.  Of course, there were still those moments when Sarah simply couldn't help herself.  She loved Joseph, after all.  But as the years passed, Sarah tried to hide those little moments, only wanting it to be between her and her dearly departed.

When Phil came along, Steve was cautious.  After all, he didn't want Sarah's heart to be broken again.  Steve -- being an early teen by then -- had tried to test Phil while reminding Phil that he didn't have any authority in their house.  But as the years passed and Phil proved that he had no intentions of replacing Joseph -- while also trying to carve out his own place in the family -- Steve realized that Phil was the best thing for Sarah.  For Steve though…

Well, Steve decided long ago that he never wanted to love someone like that.  Yes, Steve loved.  Openly and abundantly.  Always at arms-length, however.  Steve wasn't sure if others noticed.  Nor did he know if they'd care.  But Steve knew.

Steve knew that it probably wasn't for the best, but he still did it.  He couldn't help himself.  The fear of losing someone like that ever again and there not being anything left to pick up was too much of a risk for Steve.

Even after all those years since Joseph's passing, Steve would still catch the way that Sarah's lips would dip into a frown.  Or how her brow would furrow every so often for seemingly no reason.  As though even after all those years, she still hadn't fully moved on.  Sure, she loved Phil and they were happy, but Steve could see it.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in," Phil joked when Steve let himself in through the backdoor of Sarah and Phil's home.

Steve fixed a smile on his face as he pulled the older man in for a hug.  Companionably, Steve patted Phil on his back and teased, "How you've been, old man?"

"Fine, just fine," Phil answered.  When he pulled back, Phil noticed the sadness in Steve's eyes, and he solicitously asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Steve lied, trying to reassure his step-dad.  However, Steve knew that the longer that he stood there, the more Phil would know that he was lying.  So, Steve turned and asked, "Mom in the den?"

"Yup," Phil confirmed.  Steve went to leave the kitchen, and Phil questioned, "You want a sandwich?"

Pausing, Steve noticed that Phil had been making himself and Sarah a sandwich.  Steve was going to turn down the offer, but decided, "Sure.  Thanks."

"No problem," Phil smiled and got some bread out to make Steve a sandwich as well.

For a moment, Steve just stood there and watched Phil fondly.  Steve didn't remember his dad, but he remembered how Phil stepped up and taught him lessons that Steve assumed his dad would've taught him.  And for that, Steve would always be thankful for Phil and all the compassion that Phil had shown him over the years.

Entering the den, Steve found Sarah sitting in her favorite chair knitting a soft pastel pink blanket.  Glancing at the TV, he noticed that they were watching _Law and Order: SVU_.  Steve smirked at that and gave Sarah a sweet kiss on the cheek on his way to the floral sofa.

"Hi, sweetie," Sarah warmly greeted Steve.  Turning her attention from the yarn in her lap and to Steve.  Immediately, Sarah could tell that there was something wrong.  With her face puckering with concern, Sarah asked, "What's wrong?"

A bit dramatically, Steve let out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling.  Running his hand over his face, Steve turned to look at Sarah as he playfully questioned, "How do you always know?"

"I'm your mother," Sarah teased.  She set her current knitting project in the basket off to the side and turned to give Steve her undivided attention.  "Now, want to tell me what's going on?"

Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek as he picked at a string from his jeans.  For a moment, he wasn't sure what to say.  How to start.  So, he decided on, "I met someone."

"Stevie, that's wonderful," Sarah gushed with a large grin on her face.  Steve didn't mirror her expression, but he did nod, confirming that it was, in fact, a wonderful thing.  Sarah asked, "What're they like?"

Thinking about Bucky instantly caused the corner of Steve's lips to quirk up.  However, it was brief.  Steve shrugged, "He's… he's wonderful."  Keeping his gaze on his lap, tears started to build in his blue eyes, causing his vision to blur.

Sarah stood from her chair and took a seat on the sofa next to Steve.  Taking his hand in one of hers and smoothing down his tousled blond hair with the other, Sarah asked, "Sweetie, I don't see the problem?  Is he in a relationship with someone else?"

"No," Steve quickly reassured.  Some of the tears spilled from his eyes and Sarah tenderly wiped them away.  Steve admitted, "I just," Steve had to pause and took in a shaky breath.  "I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh, honey," Sarah slightly sagged.

Steve was an open book.  All of his emotions played across his face.  He inherited that from Sarah.  Steve quickly tried to explain himself, "I just don't want to…"  The problem was that Steve wasn't sure how to clarify why loving Bucky was so terrifying without also putting the blame on Sarah.

Of course, Sarah was an intelligent woman, and she knew her son.  Sarah smoothed Steve's hair again, just like when he was a child.  Steve turned his attention to look at Sarah, wanting nothing more than to protect her.  He hoped that she could see that when he gazed fondly at her.

"You can't be afraid to love," Sarah softly stated.  "Love is what gives life meaning, and I know that you didn't have the greatest example of that."  There were tears in the rims of Sarah's eyes and Steve went to protest, but Sarah stopped him.  "Don't try and argue it.  I know that it wasn't easy for you.  But I want to make sure that you understand that I don't regret loving your father.  My only regret is that it took entirely too long for us to meet."

Steve's brows furrowed.  All those years Steve had assumed that if given the chance, Sarah would've chosen differently.  Hearing that she wouldn't have was a new development that Steve hadn't been expecting.

"It must be a lonely life always holding back," Sarah assumed, stroking Steve's tousled hair again.

"I don't want to get hurt," Steve repeated, his voice hoarse and quiet in his raw confession.

There was a small smile on Sarah's face and she told Steve, "That's just a risk we take.  If you find love, dive in.  Even if it's just for a little while."

"Better to have loved than lost, huh?"  Steve weakly teased.

"Exactly," Sarah agreed.  She held Steve's face in her hands and desperately wanted Steve to understand, "As your mother, I only want you to experience the absolute best in life, because I love you."

"I love you too," Steve stated.

"Good," Sarah smirked and tilted Steve's head down, so she could press a kiss to his forehead.  Letting go of his face, Sarah giddily asked, "So, tell me about this wonderful man."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/706498372-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

Slowly, Steve attempted to get back to his usual routine.  Of course, when he strolled into his shared office Monday morning -- two weeks after disappearing -- Steve seemed to rethink his decision.  It started with Sam and Clint looking positively shocked to see Steve before the two men exchanged a silent look with each other.

Nervously, Steve chuckled and ran his hand over his bushy beard, "I guess it is time for a trim."

"Right," Clint stated, weakly agreeing, and turned to face his desk.

Sam didn't say anything as he settled at his own desk.  And although Steve could be paranoid, he swore that Sam was purposely sitting at an angle so he wouldn't have to look at Steve.  But Steve could just be paranoid.

Trying not to let it get to him too much, Steve decided to get to work.  Steve dove in and started working on his new tasks at hand.  Although Steve would've rather had spent his paid vacation on a tropical island, he couldn't deny that finishing up his artwork for an upcoming fantasy video game was freeing.  So, Steve started his new project: a trippy, psychedelic romance adventure video game.

It seemed fitting, to Steve, to be working on such a project.  Sure, the romance in the game wasn't one that Steve would ever want.  But Steve was willing to admit, largely to himself, that he wouldn't mind having a sappy relationship.  After years of denying himself and holding everyone at arms-length, Steve understood that he didn't have to.  That he had never had to.

As Steve started rough sketches of the sceneries and of the characters, Steve didn't mind adding in details that were deeply personal for Steve.  The creativity flowed through him effortlessly.  So much so that it had only felt like minutes rather than hours had passed.

Steve had been so wrapped up with his art that he didn't even realize that it was lunch until Sam and Clint stood from their desks.  For a moment, Steve debated whether he should just stay at his desk and work on his current project.  However, when Sam stretched his arms high above his head and asked, "Ya comin' or ya gonna dip out on us this time too?"

"I'm sorry," Steve earnestly apologized, "Really."

"Yeah, we know," Sam confirmed.

Clint teased, "That's why you're paying for lunch."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.  Steve followed Sam and Clint out of the building, heading towards the Chinese restaurant down the street.  And although it had been two weeks since he had seen Bucky, Steve wondered if he could sneak away for a bit.  Probably not.  Steve wasn't even sure if Bucky would want to see him.

"So," Clint prompted, sitting down at a table off to the side.  "Did you do anything fun?"

As Steve sat down, he studied Clint.  Sure, it was a smartass comment, but there was a humorlessness beneath his arrogant smirk.  Clint truly cared.  Looking at Sam, it was clear that he did too.

"I, uh, guess you heard what happened with Sharon," Steve assumed, ashamed of how he treated one of his closest friends.  Sam and Clint averted their gazes and another wave of guilt washed over Steve.  Solemnly sighing, Steve admitted, "I wasn't… doing well."

"Obviously," Sam softly stated under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Steve seriously apologized.  He added, "I meant it."

"Okay," Sam accepted the apology with an easy grin.

Clint sternly told Steve, "Next time, tell us."

"Yeah, man," Sam agreed with Clint, "You dipping out was hard.  On us, yeah.  But on you, most definitely."

Steve nodded, understanding that when he was hurting, he hurt his friends too.  Keeping his gaze on his hands, Steve sheepishly asked, "How's Bucky?"

"He's alright," Sam answered after a moment.

At Sam's tone, Steve snapped his attention to look at Sam.  Steve gave each of his friends a glance and he could feel the anxiety bubbling inside of him with the way that neither could hold Steve's gaze for very long.  Nervously, Steve questioned, "What?"

"He's, uh," Sam hedged.

"He's talking to this new guy," Clint bluntly replied before taking a drink of his Pepsi.

It was as though all the color drained around him and the world was tinted gray.  A dizziness came over him and his chest clenched with the realization that he had possibly irreparably fucked up.  Steve wasn't even sure if he had a shot to begin with.  But he doubted that he had a shot now.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/706619530-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

Trying to make things right, Steve hoped that sincerely apologizing to each one of his friends would do the trick.  For Sam and Clint, Steve bought lunch the entire week.  Of course, it had started as a joke, but Steve felt like that was the right thing to do.  For Natasha and Wanda, Steve gave them elaborate illustrations of themselves that both absolutely adored.  For Tony and Pepper, Steve attempted to make them dinner, but after the third glass of wine, there was no way that Steve could properly follow the instructions.

For Sharon, Steve knew that he had to go cheesy.  He had to apologize in a way that he knew Sharon would appreciate.  So, taking a page out of one of Sharon's favorite movies, _Father of the Bride Part II_ , and got down on one knee while he knocked on her door.

"Steve?"  Sharon questioned, opening the door.  Steve kept his gaze down and held up Sharon's key to his apartment.  With a pleased tone to her voice, Sharon demanded, "Stand up."

Doing as Sharon wanted, Steve stood up.  He held the key out to her and apologized, "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"We all have our moments," Sharon replied, holding the door open so Steve could enter her apartment.

Just like that, things were okay.  Steve jovially stepped forward to enter Sharon's apartment, but he paused in front of her.  Hesitantly, Steve held his arms open for a hug.  Briefly, Steve was sure that Sharon would refuse.  Of course, he should've known better than that.

Sharon held Steve tightly and Steve didn't hold back as he wrapped his arms around her as well.  Then, he lifted her athletic frame off the floor, causing her to merrily squeal, "Steven!"

Closing the door behind them, Steve set Sharon back on the ground.  Sharon pulled back, just enough to look up at him, and studied him.  Sharon had always been good at reading Steve, and she was more than thrilled to find no trace of the sad man from their previous encounter.

"Should I break out the chocolate?"  Sharon teased.

"God, yes," Steve feigned a sigh of relief as his arms dropped from around Sharon's waist.

Playfully, Sharon swatted at Steve's muscular arm and headed over to the fridge where the alcohol infused chocolate was kept.  Steve took a seat at the kitchen island and Sharon grabbed two spoons from the silverware drawer.

Placing the jar of chocolate down on the island countertop, Sharon mused, "You look good.  New therapist?"

"Thanks," Steve scooped some of the chocolate out and quickly popped it into his mouth before admitting, "No, I went to visit mom."

"Good," Sharon approved while also dipping into the chocolate.  She teased, "I hope she talked some sense into you."

"She did," Steve confessed.  The solemn tone caused Sharon to reevaluate the situation.  It clearly wasn't a time to tease.  So, Sharon sat there and simply listened as Steve continued, "We talked about my dad.  Even with her completely shattered heart from losing him, she said that she'd do it all over again."

With Sharon still silently listening, Steve disclosed the most personal thing that he had ever said to Sharon, "I'm in love with Bucky."

For a moment, Sharon just sat there staring at Steve.  Eyes wide and mouth dropped slightly into a silent O.  Out of all their years of friendship, Sharon had never so much as seen a hint that Steve had romantic feelings towards anyone.  Sure, he loved and he spoke of loving, but not like that.

"Oh, god," Steve started panicking, "Was this a mistake?  Should I not have mentioned anything?"

"No," Sharon finally replied.  Of course, realizing that she just told Steve that he shouldn't have admitted to his very real and probably intense feelings for Bucky, she immediately tried to back track, "That's not what I meant.  I meant that you don't have to feel guilty about telling me.  I _want_ you to be open with me.  We're best friends.  That's what we're supposed to do."

Steve sagged in solace and he sighed, "That's good."  Bringing his hand up to his chest as though he could settle his rapid heart rate like that, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Oh, geez," Sharon giggled.  Then, she asked, "You're in love, huh?"

"Afraid so," Steve weakly teased.

"That probably means that Kismet is going to be a bit tense," Sharon admitted, referring to Bucky's new fling while scooping another spoonful of chocolate into her mouth.

"So, I've heard," Steve grimly agreed.

Sharon noticed how serious Steve looked in the moment, and Sharon wasn't willing to see him heartbroken.  Softly, Sharon leaned closer across the kitchen island and vowed, "Don't worry, you'll get him back.  You've got a whole lot people rooting for you."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/706965153-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Steve quietly told Sharon as they entered Kismet Cabaret.

"Nonsense," Sharon playfully swatted at Steve while reassuring the muscular blond, "He wants to see you.  I know it -- and you know I'm always right, so there's no point in arguing."

Taking in a breath to calm his nerves, Steve nodded, agreeing.  Of course, he doubted Sharon.  After all, he still hadn't tried to reach out to Bucky.  Steve wanted to, he just wasn't sure if Bucky wanted him to.  Especially after he heard about Bucky talking to someone else.  Sure, before it wouldn't have bothered him.  But now it was different.

As the two blondes crossed the lively club to their usual round table in the back, Steve paused.  Spotting a rugged brunet at the table, it didn't take many guesses to figure that it was Bucky's new flame.  Feeling like his heart was shattering into a million pieces of glass that were prickling through his veins, Steve couldn't do anything but stand there.

Soon, Sharon was backtracking to Steve.  She gave his bicep a comforting squeeze and gave a brief glance over at the table.  Sharon reassured, "Don't worry about him, okay?"  Steve weakly nodded and Sharon continued, "Plus, you're way cuter."

Steve smirked at that and softly said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sharon smirked and gave him a soothing wink.  Extending her hand out to Steve, she asked, "Shall we?"

Simply, Steve nodded and graciously took Sharon's slender hand in his, allowing her to lead the way.  The closer they got, the more anxious Steve grew and Steve gave Sharon's hand a tender squeeze, one in which she immediately returned.

"Steven!"  Tony cheerily greeted the handsome man.  Tony stood up and pulled Steve close while also giving Steve a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Steve held Tony for just a moment longer than he normally did before finally letting the older man go and taking the extra seat next to Sharon.  Although Steve was sneaking glances of the new member in the group, Steve still startled when the other man caught Steve.

Tenderly, Sharon set her hand on Steve's knee, to try and ease his anxieties.  Steve tried to focus on the caring touch rather than the muscular brunet diagonally across from him.  As much as Steve didn't want to stare, it was difficult not to.  A part of him desperately needed to understand what Bucky could see in the other man.

So far, Steve could admit that the man was attractive.  Strong jaw.  Tousled hair.  Muscular.  Obviously, Bucky had a type.  If one only compared Steve and this new man and considered it a _type_.  Steve didn't know much about Bucky's former lovers, but he assumed that they probably followed the same suit.

As the club started preparing for the burlesque show, it appeared darker than usual.  That was when Steve realized that there were blacklights causing neon colors and white clothing to stand out.  The waitresses were wearing colorful tutus and bustiers.  Some even had glow in the dark body paint handprints on their bodies.

Steve hadn't realized that they were having a theme night.  The realization of just how much Steve had missed during his mental break was jarring.  Especially when Steve glanced over at the other man.  Again.

Wondering about the new man, Steve couldn't help but pay more attention to the man rather than the performers on stage.  How did they meet?  Who initiated things?  Did he treat Bucky the way that he deserved?  Did he actually have feelings for Bucky?  Was Bucky done with Steve?  When did all of this start?  Immediately after Steve had his meltdown?

Then, Steve's breath hitched.  What if Bucky had been talking to this man before Steve had his meltdown?  After all, Steve was the one who set the precedent for them as nothing more than fuck buddies.  Steve hadn't been entirely monogamous and didn't expect Bucky to be.  In the beginning, that was.  Now Steve's stomach twisted.

What if while Steve was falling in love with Bucky, Bucky was falling for this other man?

Suddenly, the room started to spin and Steve tightly closed his eyes as he tried to keep it together.  From beside him, Sharon gave his thigh a comforting squeeze and tenderly rubbed his back when that didn't seem to work.  Although his anxieties weren't completely gone, Steve did feel supported.

"Welcome to neon night!  We hope that everyone has a colorful wonderful night!  Let's give a warm welcome to our phenomenal Jimmy Blue!"  The announcer started.

The audience cheered, both in sending off the previous performer and greeting the new one.  As the curtain rose, Steve's gaze flickered over to the other man.  There was an arrogant smirk on the man's face, and Steve wanted so badly to wipe it off that smug face.

Center stage, Bucky sat on a neon blue chair on a black tarp that stood out with the blacklight.  Bucky, in a pair of unique black leggings that had sheer material to reveal Bucky's muscular thighs and toned calves.  Along with the titillating leggings, Bucky had on a neon green sleeveless zip up that showed off his toned arms.

Steve was always pleasantly surprised every time that he saw Bucky.  Whether onstage or off, Steve was always infatuated with every iteration of Bucky that he got to witness.  In that moment, Steve couldn't help but think that Bucky currently on stage -- clean shaven and with his long brown hair elegantly pulled back into a chunky French braid -- was his favorite.

As the up-tempo dance-pop song started, Bucky's routine began.  Seamlessly, Bucky moved and effortlessly captured the audience's attention.  Of course, Steve wasn't sure if there was a time when Bucky didn't have everyone wrapped around his finger.  Even with this seemingly simply choreography that reminded Steve of Destiny's Child's music video for _Say My Name_.

 _Ooh, let me discover all of your colors_ , Bucky stood, turning his back to the audience.  The sheer material from the leggings revealing two neon blue handprints on Bucky's taut ass cheeks.  Immediately, Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky's newest companion to see if there were any traces of the paint on the man's hands.

 _If you love me let you know_ , the Jonas Blue song continued with Sabrina Carpenter's endearing vocals.  Flirtatiously, Bucky glanced over his shoulder at the audience while he unzipped the sleeveless blue hoodie.  Moving to the beat and playing with the fabric to tease the crowd -- a move directly out of Sam's book -- Bucky eventually removed the item of clothing.

Revealing that underneath was a neon green underbust corset.  Dropping to his knees, Bucky seductively started crawling towards the center of the black tarp.  Even though Steve was sat at one of the farthest seats from the stage, he found himself concentrating on the way that the muscles attractively moved underneath Bucky's naturally pale skin.

With a smirk that could make anyone melt into a puddle at his feet at a mere glance, Bucky placed his hands forward onto two trays.  Sitting back on his heels, Bucky brought his hands -- now covered in neon purple and neon pink paint -- to his body.  Everywhere that Bucky touched himself left a handprint in the bright color.

A fond grin played at Steve's lips while he played with the idea of Bucky being the greatest artistic masterpiece he would ever see.  _Don't let me leave when I'm standing at your door (Baby no, don't let me); Don't make me stop when you're really wanting more ('Cause I know you're wanting more)_.  Bucky removed the neon green corset, causing the audience to excitedly cheer at the exposure of more skin.

They all loved Bucky, and Steve couldn't blame them for wanting more.

 _If you love me let me know_  
_It'll be a better night_

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707187860-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

Once the club was closed and the group waited for their friends, Steve couldn't help but notice how Bucky's new companion stayed off to the side by himself.  Steve couldn't blame him, after all, they were a rambunctious group.  If Steve didn't know them, he'd probably avoid them as well.

But Steve didn't know _him_.  Steve didn't want to know him.  Therefore, he was going to find every reason possible to not like him.  Sure, a part of Steve understood how immature that was, but he chose not to care.

"Are you trying to make yourself seem as obvious as possible?"  Sharon teased, catching Steve staring at the other man.

Steve's gaze dropped from him, just as he removed his teeth from his lower lip.  Steve cringed, "Was it really obvious?"

"Nah," Sharon answered.

Sharon gaze flittered over as their friends finally joined them.  Wanting to see Bucky, Steve started turning his attention in the direction where Sam's loud voice was coming from.  However, Sharon stopped Steve by physically turning Steve's face back to her.  There was a seriousness to Sharon's expression and Steve feared the worse.

Not heeding Sharon's silent advice, Steve glanced over and immediately wished that he hadn't when he caught Bucky kissing the brunet.  Noticing that Bucky was smiling into the kiss, it felt like a vice was squeezing Steve's heart.  In an instant Steve felt like he was going to be sick.  And that was before Bucky pulled back from the kiss and spotted him.

Bucky's eyes widened, but his gaze stayed locked with Steve's.  Steve held his breath as he wondered if he should go over to Bucky.  When he found that his legs weren't moving, he continued to stand there just staring at Bucky.

Out of his periphery, Steve could see that the brunet had noticed that Bucky was staring at Steve.  To recapture Bucky's attention, the brunet leaned a little closer to Bucky.  Blinking a few times, Bucky finally looked over at the brunet again and gave him a small, brief grin.

"…you in?"  Clint asked Steve.

Sharon elbowed Steve in his ribs and Steve realized that Clint was talking to him.  As though he was in a haze, Steve questioned, "Huh?"

"Mel's?"  Clint repeated, quirking a brow.

"Oh," Steve breathed out, giving a quick glance at Bucky.

"What about it, Buck?"  Sharon loudly questioned, understanding Steve's hesitance to answer.

Immediately, a blush colored Bucky's high cheekbones and Bucky gave his fling a questioning look.  The other brunet gave a small shrug and Bucky sounding hesitant as he answered, "Sure."

So, the group was off towards the diner down the street.  Naturally, Steve felt the need to lag, so he could be next to Bucky.  However, with Bucky being with someone new -- and that person also being there -- Steve fought every cell in his body that tried to be as close to Bucky as possible.  Instead, Steve stayed close to the front of the group with Sharon's arm linked with his while listening to Tony talk about some new invention he was working on.

Once at the diner, the group began pushing together some of the tables and coincidentally found himself sitting directly in front of Bucky.  Briefly, Steve thought about changing seats, but then he realized that Bucky had already noticed him, and Steve didn't necessarily want to ruin things further than he already had.

Wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say, Steve just sat there.  Occasionally sneaking obvious glances at Bucky.  By the third time that happened, Bucky couldn't keep the smile from his lips.  Not even by pressing them harshly together to keep the grin at bay.  Bucky quirked a brow at Steve as though he was letting Steve know that he was caught.

"You, uh," _look good_ , is what Steve wanted to say.  But with Bucky's date studying Steve from Bucky's side, Steve decided that he couldn't do that.  Not feeling like he could compliment Bucky's dance either, Steve gestured towards Bucky's neck, "You've got some paint."

Blushing, Bucky briefly lifted his hand to his neck.  Cupping the spot underneath his ear, Bucky bashfully looked up through his eyelashes to gaze at Steve.  Clearing his throat, and sitting a little straighter, Bucky asked, "How are you?"

"Better," Steve quickly answered, not wanting to speak too much on the personal subject in that moment.

Before Steve could change the subject -- or even think about changing the subject -- the brunet next to Bucky spoke, "I don't believe we've met."

"Steve," he introduced himself, evaluating the man.

He held his hand out to Steve and introduced himself, "Brock."

Hoping to hide his reluctance, Steve took the brunet's hand and realized that Brock was purposely using more strength than necessary.  Showing off, was what Brock was doing.  Demonstrating his dominance.  Steve might not have liked the man before, but he really didn't like him after that.

"So," Steve removed his hand from Brock's grip and gestured between the two brunets, "How'd you meet?"

"It's actually pretty cute," Brock smirked, taking Bucky's hand in his.

"Oh, yeah?"  Steve briefly clenched his jaw while crossing his arms along his chest; gaze zeroing in on their linked hands.

"Yeah," Brock confirmed while Bucky kept his gaze on the table and sheepishly stated, "It's not that cute."

Brock playfully rolled his eyes and informed Steve, "I was a mechanic working on his rust bucket of a car."

The imaginary device around Steve's heart gave the organ a harsh squeeze and Steve snapped his attention to Bucky.  So, it was what Steve feared.  For a moment, Steve debated getting up and leaving.  Steve debated crawling back into his bed and staying there until death finally greeted him.

When Steve focused back on the conversation instead of on his fresh pain, Steve found Brock and Bucky looking at one another.  Brock was still talking, "He was so cute; pretending that he knew what I was talking about."

"Hey," Bucky good humoredly scoffed, "I was just trying be a good listener and tried to understand whatever the hell you were talking about."

"Right," Brock playfully rolled his eyes and Steve's stomach churned.

As Barb made her way around the table, taking everyone's orders, Steve simply shook his head.  Barb feigned shock as she teased, "You sure?  Everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yup," Steve tried to be nonchalant, but he knew that he was pathetically failing.  He managed a soft grin and Barb decided not to comment on the obvious solemnness lingering under Steve's expression.  Glancing at Bucky, Steve could tell that Bucky wasn't oblivious to Steve's somberness either.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707360209-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

"Steve!"  Bucky called out, jogging over to the muscular blond.

Keys in hand, Steve paused.  Not for the first time, Steve was positive that he'd do anything that Bucky wanted.  Even if it was just standing there in the nearly empty parking lot while Brock waited by his ostentatious pickup truck.  Steve knew that he'd wait there forever, if it meant that Bucky even so much as glanced his way.

"I wanted to, um," Bucky paused -- not standing close enough, in Steve's opinion -- as he played with the bottom of his French braid over his shoulder.  Twirling the strands around his elegant fingers, "I wanted to apologize."

Out of everything Steve never expected to say, that was at the very top.  Steve should've been the one apologizing, not Bucky.  Considering how Steve had acted the last time that they were together…

Steve's brows were deeply furrowed, and Bucky clarified, "For relying on you so much.  I shouldn't have.  I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Steve reassured Bucky.

Bucky gave Steve a pointed look.  Glancing over his shoulder at Brock, Bucky quickly turned his attention back to Steve, "I just want to make sure that you're okay, ya know?"

"Yeah, Buck, I know," Steve confirmed.  "You don't have to apologize.  It… it was me.  I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Bucky attempted to convince Steve.  Bucky's gaze turned downward as he wrung his hands.  Looking up through his lashes, Bucky asked, "Are we okay?"

"Yes," Steve seriously, honestly answered, "We're okay."  _More than okay_ , Steve wanted to add, but didn't.  He might have ruined his relationship with Bucky, but Steve made it a point not ruin other's relationships.

"Good," Bucky let out a sigh of relief and graced Steve with one of his sunshine-through-the-clouds smiles, and Steve melted.  Bucky admitted, "I've been missing my best friend."

Breathless from the confession, Steve melted all over again and asked, "I'm your best friend?"

"Sure, you are," Bucky softly chuckled.  "How else would you define someone who assists in finishing a bucket list, remembers how I like my tea, and gives amazing head?"

Steve blushed and bashfully turned his gaze towards the pavement.  Wanting nothing more than to get his mouth on Bucky, but restraining himself.  Although Steve would define a person with those traits as a boyfriend, he decided to agree with Bucky anyway, "Sounds like the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for."

"I am a lucky bastard," Bucky smirked.

For a moment, they just stood there staring at each other.  Every cell in Steve's body was begging him to reach out and pull Bucky close.  To bury his face in Bucky's neck and breathe him in.  To hold Bucky so close that when he finally let go, Bucky's scent still lingered on his skin.  Till it was so deeply embedded in his pores and the only thing that he could smell was Bucky.  Instead, Steve shoved his hands in his jeans pockets to control himself.

Then, as if a spell had been broken, Bucky seemed to remember that someone was waiting for him and he blushed while awkwardly telling Steve, "I'll call you."

"Sure," Steve agreed, hoping with every last ounce of himself that Bucky would.

"I mean it," Bucky promised, walking backwards through the empty parking lot.

"Okay," Steve chuckled, fondly watching Bucky.

Bucky pressed his lips together, to control his grin while he gave Steve a small wave.  Steve's smile grew at that and he kept his eyes locked on Bucky's retreating form; even after Bucky turned around to watch where he was going.  Keeping Steve's attention with every glance that Bucky threw him over his shoulder.  Pausing at the truck, Bucky turned and gave Steve one last wave.

Reaching high above his head, Steve gave an exaggerated wave, causing Bucky to throw his head back as he laughed.  Steve wanted nothing more than to get that beautiful sound out of Bucky for the rest of eternity.  What Steve got instead was a heavy gut as he watched the love of his life ride off with another man.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707390253-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	40. Forty

**Forty:**

Steve couldn't be sure -- but he was pretty fucking sure -- that even if Bucky wasn't dating Brock, Steve would've despised the man.  Only having had a few encounters -- that seemed to be getting more frequent, much to Steve's chagrin -- Steve had noticed multiple things that he didn't like about the brunet.

The first was that Brock was, quite possibly, the most arrogant man that Steve had ever met.  And Steve had (1) met a lot of men, and (2) knew a lot of arrogant people; a few of them even being his closest friends.  Hell, Steve himself was an arrogant man!  If that didn't make his point, Steve wasn't sure what would.

The second: Brock was a bragger.  Which, Steve admitted that he wasn't completely unknown to the concept.  But Steve, he didn't… he wasn't…  When Steve bragged, he did so with dignity and a certain poise.  _Brock_ , however, had an excessive ostentatious streak that simply made Steve physically ill to witness.  And that didn't even have anything to do with the way that Brock paraded Bucky around.

Which led to a third aspect to Brock that Steve couldn't stand.  Brock flaunted Bucky.  Sure, Steve understood that Bucky was someone who deserved to be treated like they personally hung the stars in the sky, but Steve reasoned that he would _never_ treat Bucky so cheaply as Brock did.  Not that Brock treated Bucky bad, per se.  Just that… just…

What really got to Steve was how Brock always seemed to be around.  Whether they were at game night -- where Brock tagged along with Bucky, uninvited by anyone in the group.  Or how Brock would just "forget" that Steve and Bucky had plans, and would try to weasel his way into their plans -- even going so far as to drop by Bucky's apartment unannounced.  Steve wasn't a paranoid person by nature, but he was starting to think that Brock might've been threatened by him.

A part of Steve couldn't blame Brock.  Another part, however, couldn't help but to smugly think, _good_.

Of course, Steve was still civil towards Brock.  Refusing to let Bucky know just how much he positively loathed the atrocity that was known as _Brock_ , Steve kept it all bottled up until he could rant to one of their mutual friends.  Sam and Clint were the funniest who always managed to put Steve in a better mood.  Tony, the extravagant, offering to buy the repair shop where Brock worked just so he could fire the brooding man.  Even Pepper, the more level-headed of the two, seemed to approve of Tony's suggestion.

Yet, Sharon was always Steve's go-to.  Sharing a bottle -- or two -- of their favorite wine and watching preposterous, idiotic rom-coms while vociferating seemingly non-stop about the vile brunet.

When they were in a more public setting -- or when Brock and Bucky were around -- Sharon and Steve would exchange discreet, dramatic glances with one another.  It helped.  As much as something so simple could in a situation where Steve's heart was constantly being ripped out of his chest and being trampled on by every giggle that Brock managed to extract from Bucky.

During a movie night at the Potts/Stark house, Steve was at the wet bar, mixing himself a drink when Bucky approached him.  Playfully, Bucky bumped his hip against Steve's, and Steve didn't even want to fight the grin that stretched at his lips.  In fact, Steve wanted to beat his own ass for denying himself the simple pleasure of indulging in Bucky.  He wished that he had done so sooner.

"What cha makin'?"  Bucky asked, looking at Steve's drink.

Steve longed for them to be as physical as they once were.  Even wishing for the simple, companionable touches.  Like the way that Bucky would rest his chin on Steve's broad shoulder.  Or the way that Bucky used to snake his arms around Steve's midsection.  All the tactile ways that they used to express themselves, but no longer did.

"A gimlet," Steve answered, using Tony's expensive Cobbler Shaker to mix his alcoholic beverage.  Teasingly showing off, Steve winked at Bucky and openly smirked when Bucky blushed.  Flirtatiously, Steve asked, "You want me to make you one?"

"I've never had one before," Bucky admitted, watching Steve.

At that, Steve theatrically started shaking his drink, causing Bucky to throw his head back as he chuckled.  Just the sound of Bucky's laugh lit up Steve's body like a Christmas tree.  Steve desired nothing more than to elicit as many of those sounds as possible for the rest of his life.

Steve poured his drink into one of the many ornate crystal glasses.  Once the contents of the Cobbler Shaker was completely emptied into the glass, Steve topped it off with a lime garnish.  Passing the drink for Bucky to try, Steve said, "If you like it, you can keep it."

Quirking a brow, Bucky took the drink and kept eye contact with Steve as he took a modest sip of the alcoholic beverage.  Cringing at the taste, Bucky handed the drink back to a laughing Steve, and Bucky teased, "Vodka fan, huh?"

"You're not," Steve assumed and took an ample drink of the beverage.  Setting his glass down on the bar countertop, Steve offered, "I can make you another drink, anything you want."

"A White Russian should hit the spot," Brock answered, intruding on Steve and Bucky's conversation.  The smug grin alone confirmed that Brock knew exactly what he was doing.  In case Steve missed the obvious cue though, Brock securely wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist and pulled him close to himself.

In Steve's annoyance, Steve pressed his lips tightly together.  Trying to keep it together, when really, all Steve wanted to do was to knock Brock's lights out.  Of course, Steve wasn't going to, but he couldn't help his fists from tightly clenching.  So tightly in fact that his knuckles were turning white.

Striving to remain civil, Steve replied, "I don't think I have everything needed for that.  I could probably swing a decent Moscow Mule though."  All the while, attempting to ignore the way that Bucky affectionately curled into Brock's muscular chest.

"Thanks," Brock flashed Steve a shit-eating grin, tightened his grip on Bucky while rubbing soothing circles into Bucky's hip.  Brock glanced down at Bucky, and then back up to Steve as Brock declined, "I think we're gonna head home."

"Oh?"  Steve questioned, looking at Bucky.

Bucky's brows were arched high as though he was silently questioning Brock.  When Bucky didn't spot any turnaround from Brock, Bucky confirmed, "Looks like it."

Pressing his lips together once again, Steve stared down at his drink and to keep himself from showing too much distress, Steve focused on the coldness from the glass.  Softly, Steve said, "Oh, okay."

"I'll meet you upstairs," Brock announced.  Brock pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's temple that seemed much too aggressive in Steve's opinion, but Bucky seemed fine with.

Bucky watched Brock head up to the main level of the Potts/Stark house before turning his attention to Steve.  Bucky proposed, "See you tomorrow?"

Steve was about to decline the offer, and Bucky could tell.  So, Bucky added, "Might be fun.  I mean, I don't think there's anything to currently cross off the list, but…"

"We've finished The List?"  Steve asked, surprised.  He was hoping that there were more items just so he could have an excuse to spend as much time with Bucky as possible.

"Not finished," Bucky clarified before he admitted, "There's still some big stuff, but I don't think we can cross any of them off right now."

"Big stuff?"  Steve smirked, egging Bucky to continue.

Bucky blushed and ran his hand along the back of his neck while feigning nonchalance, "Yeah, big stuff.  Backpack through Europe.  Get married.  Visit the Sistine Chapel.  Ya know, big stuff."

"Right," Steve agreed, worrying his own lower lip.  His heart fluttering excitedly in his chest as he imagined crossing off all the items with Bucky.  Crossing off everything on that list and possibly starting their own.  Steve immediately knew what he'd put on his list.  And all of his tasks involved Bucky.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707561034-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One:**

"You are such a child," Bucky playfully accused as he fondly watched Steve set a box of Fruity Pebbles into the cart.

"Says the person who can't have coffee without excessive amounts of coffee creamer," Steve good-naturedly retorted.

In reply, Bucky childishly stuck his tongue out at Steve.  Continuing to push the cart down the aisles, Bucky paused in front of a selection of ceramic mugs.  Not that Bucky needed any more.  He already had plenty.  In fact, Steve had counted; Bucky had enough mugs for him to use two a day for three weeks and to never have to use the same one twice.

Steve kept his attention on the mugs as he teased, "You'll have to install a whole new cabinet if you get any more."

"I don't have that many," Bucky lightheartedly rolled his eyes.  Reaching forward, Bucky took one of the mugs.

Steve's brows furrowed.  The mug in Bucky's hands was too plain.  All of Bucky's other mugs were colorful and usually floral print.  But the current one was just black with the words: _what doesn't kill you… disappoints me_.  Sure, Bucky was sarcastic and had mugs that matched his dark humor, but they were all still striking to look at.

"Not exactly you're type," Steve casually stated while he also started to look over the mugs in front of them.

"Oh, right," Bucky let out a breathy chuckle as he explained, "I was thinking about getting one for Brock."

At that, Steve nearly dropped the current mug in his hands.  Putting the mug back on the shelf, Steve's attention snapped to look at Bucky.  He was buying _Brock_ a mug?  Brock?!  BROCK?!  Brock was getting a mug?!  His own mug?!  That would stay at Bucky's?!  Brock would have his own mug that was meant for Bucky's?!  It felt like the ground beneath Steve's feet was spinning, and he was suddenly having a very difficult time breathing.  Briefly, Steve clenched his jaw before heading down the aisle again.

Bucky put the mug back on the shelf and rushed to keep up with Steve.  Noticing how rigid Steve suddenly was, Bucky asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Steve sharply replied, obviously lying.

"You sure?"  Bucky questioned, studying Steve with a desperately confused expression on his devastatingly handsome face.

"Yup," Steve snipped.

"Then, why are you acting like this?"  Bucky asked, following Steve down the body wash aisle.

Steve looked over the many shower items in front of them and he lied, "I'm not acting like anything."

"Yes, you are," Bucky insisted, finding Steve's preferred body wash and putting a bottle in the cart.

Annoyed, Steve questioned, "And what, exactly, am I acting like?"

"Like you're," Bucky paused, really evaluating Steve, "Pissed.  Like you're pissed."

"Well, I'm not," Steve fibbed, moving down another aisle.

"Yeah, oh-kay," Bucky scoffed.  Sarcastically, he continued, "I'm totally convinced now."

Pausing, Steve looked back at Bucky.  Steve's jaw was tightly clamped shut, making his jawline even more prominent.  But what Bucky noticed the most was the forced apathy in Steve's normally warm eyes.  Steve's rigidness hit a chord in Bucky and all the playfulness drained from the moment.

"Steve?"  Bucky softly asked, concerned.  Cautiously, Bucky approached Steve and hesitantly reached out to touch Steve's muscular arm.  A ghost of a touch, "Are you okay."

"Yeah," Steve misled while his shoulders slightly sagged.  There was a sadness to Steve and he cleared his throat before asking, "Is there anything else you need to get?"

"No," Bucky answered.

"Ready to go then?"  Steve assumed with a pleading tone underneath.

"Yup," solemnly, Bucky replied and started heading for the checkout lanes.

The pair walked past the aisle with the mugs.  Although Steve hated the idea of Bucky buying a special mug just for Brock, Steve knew that he couldn't let his bad mood deter Bucky from doing what he wanted.  Especially when it came down to what would make Bucky happy.  Steve was sure that he would do everything in his power to make Bucky happy.  Even if that meant Bucky being with someone else.

Steve stopped in front of the aisle and called out, "Hold up."

Pausing, Bucky noticed the aisle that they were stopped in front of and asked, "What?"

"You wanted to get one for Brock," Steve prompted.  Steve could tell that Bucky was going to protest, so Steve -- against his heart's better judgement -- encouraged, "You should get it."

When Bucky didn't make any move to retrieve the mug that he had been looking at earlier, Steve headed down the aisle.  As if it was seared into his retinas, Steve found the exact mug and stared longingly down at the ceramic item as he returned to Bucky's side.

Handing the mug to Bucky, Steve coyly confessed, "I didn't realize it was this serious."

Their fingers faintly brushed as the mug was exchanged between them and Bucky kept his gaze on the mug.  Steve wondered if Bucky had ever thought about getting him a mug.  Back before Steve ruined everything.  Of course, Steve couldn't be certain when he had colossally fucked everything up considering Bucky met Brock at the beginning of everything.

With a glance that caused Steve's heart to aggressively stutter in his chest, Bucky looked up at him from beneath his long, envious lashes, and disputed, "It's not."  Placing the mug down on a random shelf beside him, Bucky clarified, "Serious.  It's not serious."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Steve asked, "Do you want it to be?"

Bucky gave a half-hearted shrug and started pushing the cart again.  The two walked close together and Steve wondered if Bucky felt the natural ease they shared.  Steve also wondered if Bucky could feel how much he loved him.

Especially in the moments where Steve broke his own heart as he advised, "If you think there's even the smallest of chances for this guy to be the one, you should go for it."

"I always assumed you never believed in The One," Bucky admitted as he started scanning their items at the self-checkout lane.

Steve smirked and confessed, "Maybe hanging out with you has converted me."

"Converted you?"  Bucky barked out a laugh.  He had a large grin that crinkled all the way up to his eyes as he questioned, "And what exactly have I converted you into?"

"A hopeless romantic," Steve answered with the easiest grin to ever cross his face.  Then, teasingly, Steve added, "Duh."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707656447-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	42. Forty-Two

**Forty-Two:**

Pulling up along the curb outside of Bucky's apartment, Steve put his Mustang in park.  Not for the first time, Steve realized that no matter how many hours Steve spent with Bucky, it always seemed too abrupt whenever Bucky had to go.  It made it all that more pronounced when Steve had to drop Bucky off.

Steve reasoned with himself that there would never be enough hours spent with Bucky.  Just like his mother had said: the only regret was that it took entirely too long for them to meet.  And in this specific case: it took them entirely too long to get together.

For a moment, Steve just sat there in the passenger seat.  Steve didn't want to get his hopes up, but he desperately wanted to believe that Bucky didn't want to go as much as Steve didn't want him to go.  In that moment, both men were consciously looking at one another while also trying to consciously not look at each other.

"Would you," Bucky broke the silence with an audible huff of air.  Biting his bottom lip, Bucky looked down at his lap and tucked his brown locks behind his ear before trying again, "Would you, uh."  Steve was pathetically holding his breath as Bucky offered, "Do you want to stay the night?"

Steve's eyebrows arched high up on his forehead, as though they were trying to take solace in his hairline.  Out of all the times that Steve had stayed the night with Bucky, they hadn't been entirely planned.  They had just happened.  Either from being too buzzed to drive home.  Or being exhausted after a night of their sexual escapades.  It was a new development and despite Steve wanting to stay the night, he couldn't help but to think that was the last thing that he could do.

"I don't think Brock would be too keen about me staying," Steve began to reluctantly decline the too good to be real offer.

"Oh, c'mon," Bucky playfully pleaded.  He argued, "Friends have sleepovers!  Trying to persuade Steve, he repeated, "Friends have sleepovers all the time!"

"Not friends like us," Steve clarified.

With a smirk on his face, Bucky quirked a brow as he questioned, "Are you telling me that you and Sharon never have sleepovers?"

Steve pressed his lips together before teasing, "I plead the fifth."

"See," Bucky pointed accusingly at Steve.  Then Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and tugged at it while he implored, "C'mon.  Please?"

To some degree, Steve had always been a pushover.  With Bucky though, Steve was a goddamn doormat.  Some might have even called Steve whipped; and he would've agreed.  Steve found that he was incapable of refusing Bucky anything that he wanted.  Especially when it was something as simple and as invaluable as Steve's time.

So, feigning annoyance, Steve agreed.  Since Steve agreed, Bucky did a little happy dance in the passenger seat.  Which consisted of wiggling his hips that caused Steve to throw his head back as he loudly laughed.  That was one of the many things that Steve had missed about Bucky.

Bucky bumped Steve's shoulder with his own and he said, "C'mon."

Theatrically, Steve let out a long, loud sigh.  Bucky simply laughed and climbed out of the Mustang.  Steve followed, not wanting to miss one precious second.  Rushing to catch up with Bucky, Steve had his own grocery bags in one hand and attempted to carry Bucky's as well.

"I got it, okay, pal?"  Bucky mocked while he unlocked the apartment complex entrance.

"Alright," Steve held his hands up in surrender.  Of course, just because Bucky refused to let him carry his bags, didn't deter Steve from holding the door open.  Or the door after that.

"Do you have to do that?"  Bucky questioned, taking a sideways glance at Steve once they were in the elevator.

Steve smirked, "Do what?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Bucky scoffed in jest.

When the elevator arrived at Bucky's floor, Steve held the door open for Bucky.  Feigning suspicion, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, causing Steve to softly chuckle.  Steve would've loved to have kept it up, but Bucky made sure to quickly open his apartment door before Steve could have the satisfaction of holding that door open too.

"You're no fun," Steve benignly pouted while setting his bags on the counter.

Bucky chuckled in protest, "You know that's not true."

There wasn't anything that Steve could do, so he simply agreed.  Bucky set his bags down as well before turning on the iHome.  Both men expressed a few humble moves as they allowed the music to help them unpack.

Once the groceries were in their designated places, Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and effortlessly spun the brunet into him.  The pleasantly surprised expression on Bucky's face was priceless.  What made it even better was when Steve expertly dipped Bucky and Bucky could only stare up at Steve in stunned silence.

Bringing Bucky upright, Steve spun him out, away from himself, all to the beat of the melodies of Lana Del Rey.  Pulling Bucky close again, Steve settled his hand on Bucky's lower back.  Bucky's free hand snaked its way up to the back of Steve's neck, so Bucky could tangle his slender fingers in Steve's tousled blond tresses.

As the two men swayed to the beat, Bucky stared up at Steve as though he was the most phenomenal work of art he had ever seen.  Steve held Bucky even closer, as though he was trying to fuse them together, so they'd never be without the other.

Awestruck, Bucky quietly mused, "I didn't know you could dance."

"Well," Steve smirked, "Now you do."

Eventually, the song changed, but Steve and Bucky didn't care enough to notice.  They simple moved to the previous beat and ignored the more upbeat song entirely.  Sap that he was becoming -- sap that he had always been -- Steve brought their clasped hands up to his mouth where he pressed a tender kiss to the back of Bucky's hand.

At the gesture, a small, sweet smile played on Bucky's lips.  In that moment, there wasn't anywhere else in the entire world where Steve would rather be.  And when Bucky rested his head on Steve's broad shoulder, Steve hoped that Bucky felt the same.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/707836471-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	43. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three:**

When Bucky invited Steve to an impromptu sleepover, Steve hadn't expected a sleepover reminiscent of a teen comedy.  Unless it was a film featuring sexual escapades in lieu of an actual plot and was riddled with innuendos rather than actual jokes.

Watching campy horror movies and stuffing their faces with cookie dough while trying not to crack their charcoal face masks, had never even crossed Steve's mind as an option, let alone a very real possibility.  And although Bucky had never been one to shy away from expressing himself fully, he had absolutely no reservations in the current casual setting.

"Oh, come on!"  Bucky stated in disbelief as he gestured accusingly at the couple on screen who were initiating sexual intercourse.  Bucky shook his head as though he was greatly disappointed by the characters before declaring, "Now you gotta die."

"Harsh," Steve snorted.

Taking a drink of his tea, Bucky shrugged and said, "I don't make the rules."

"Right," Steve playfully scoffed as he teased, "You just follow them."

"Exactly," Bucky confirmed.

The ominous music blared as an early indication of the onscreen killer.  Bucky's eyes widened as he wildly gestured at the TV as if Steve wasn't watching the same movie.  Steve laughed and when the maniac started elaborately killing the promiscuous teenagers on screen, Bucky was even more exaggerated.

"See?!"  Bucky exclaimed.  He shook his head and said, "I tried to tell ya."

Fondly, Steve watched Bucky and softly chuckled, "God, I love you."

Bucky's attention immediately snapped to Steve.  The teasing completely gone from him as he seriously questioned, "What?"

At that Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "What?"

"You love me?"  Bucky humorlessly questioned, carefully studying Steve.

The blood instantly drained from Steve's face as he realized that he had spoken aloud.  With that realization, Steve could only stare at Bucky with wide eyes.  Steve knew that saying, "I love you," was a big deal and he knew that saying it to someone who was in a relationship with another person wasn't exactly the right way to tell someone.  But in Steve's defense, he hadn't planned on telling Bucky just then.  If Steve was being honest, he hadn't been planning on doing it any time soon, or at all.

Before Steve could even think about how to clarify, a loud knock came from Bucky's door.  At the noise, Steve and Bucky both redirected their attention.  For a moment, they just sat there, neither planning on answering.  However, when the knocking continued, Bucky reluctantly stood from the sofa.  Bucky rushed over to the door and undid the chain and deadbolt.

Once the door was finally opened, a familiar deep voice alleged, "I've been calling you."

"My phone's been on the charger," Bucky calmly explained.

"Bullshit," the voice claimed, and it clicked for Steve that it was Brock.

Standing up and crossing the open concept apartment, Steve stood just behind Bucky.  Keeping his gaze sternly on Brock, Steve asked Bucky, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky tiredly sighed and reassured Steve, "Everything's fine."

Brock, however, spoke loudly over Bucky as he accused, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Noth --" was all that Steve managed to get out before Brock firmly moved Bucky to the side and aggressively pushed Steve.

Nearly falling on his ass, Steve stumbled further into the apartment as Brock focused all of his rage on Steve.  As if Steve needed any further proof that Brock didn't like him, Steve got it with a blow to his nose.  Having not been expecting it, Steve fell harshly to the ground with an audible thud.

Just because Steve was on the ground, didn't stop Brock.  Brock climbed on top of Steve and as he forcefully straddled Steve's hips, Brock instantly started laying punches into Steve.  Each one severe.

"What the fuck?!"  Bucky panicked, tugging at Brock to pull him off Steve.

However, Brock was merciless and simply shrugged Bucky off.  Using the brief distraction caused by Bucky, Steve was able to deliver a nasty hit to Brock's jaw.  Off balance, Brock was shocked by the hit, and soon Steve was pushing Brock off himself.

"Fuck!"  Brock exclaimed and quickly threw another punch at Steve.

Steve, never being one to back down, was determined to end this fight.  Out of all the things that Steve didn't like about Brock, the main trait was that Brock was a bully.  Through and through, Brock was cruel and seemed to enjoy being relentless in his ruthlessness.

There was blood dripping onto the hardwood floor and staining their t-shirts, but that didn't alter Brock's motives.  If anything, the fact that Steve was fighting back caused Brock to vigorously continue.  As though his vengeance was anew.

Breathing erratic, Brock taunted, "Here I was… thinking that you… were a pacifist pussy."

"Guess you were wrong," Steve panted.  Even though blood was streaming down Steve's face from his nose and busted lip, and even though Steve was obviously winded, Steve guaranteed, "I can do this all day."

With a smirk so full of malice that it sent a chill straight down Steve's surely bruised spine, Brock laid his final blow to Steve's temple.  From the sheer brutality, Steve slumped to the floor, limp in the knockout.

In victory, Brock raised his arms in the air before wincing at the pain that shot through his torso from Steve's retaliation.  Brock lowered his arms and held himself before pathetically asking Bucky, "Can you get me some ice, babe?"

If Brock had been paying attention to Bucky, however, he would've noticed the clear indignation seething deep within Bucky.  So, instead of getting Brock ice, Bucky powerfully yanked Brock off the floor by the collar of his shirt stained with Steve's blood.

Visibly stunned by Bucky's fury, Brock could only stare silently at Bucky.  Especially once Bucky physically threw Brock out of his apartment and demanded, "Stay the fuck out of my life!"

At the slam of the door, Steve managed to roll over and weakly lifted himself up onto his elbow while he watched Bucky lock the door.  Everything hurt, but nothing hurt as much as seeing the obvious despair in Bucky's expression.  Especially when Bucky carefully helped Steve off the floor and assisted Steve over to the bathroom.

The guilt was worse than the pain and when Steve sat on the closed toilet -- with Bucky's necessary aid -- Steve couldn't help but apologize, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Bucky pensively replied.  He gestured for Steve to raise his arms and instructed, "Let me take a look."

Steve readily applied and raised his arms high.  Well, as high as he could due to his sore, injured sides.  With his arms up, Bucky grasped the hem of Steve's blood-soaked t-shirt and mindfully removed the shirt from Steve's wounded body.

Once the shirt was off, Bucky tossed it to the side and attentively studied Steve's torso.  However, Bucky couldn't tell just how severe the injuries were since Steve was covered in both his and Brock's blood.  So, Bucky grabbed a clean hand towel and sufficiently dampened it before tenderly cleaning Steve's sensitive skin.

All Steve could do was stare adoringly up at Bucky while Bucky used as much care as he could with Steve.  Feeling guilty about having to clean up a mess he didn't create, Steve asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky softly answered.  Bucky tilted Steve's face up and to the side as he tended to Steve's swollen lip.  Quietly, Bucky professed, "I love you too, you know."

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest as he snapped his gaze to Bucky.  Steve was shocked and asked, "You do?"

"Of course," Bucky fondly scoffed.

Feeling more love in that moment than Steve had ever remembered feeling before, he found himself unable to speak.  Steve snaked his arms around Bucky's waist and lovingly pulled Bucky closer to himself.  Moving the hem of Bucky's shirt up to reveal a sliver of his pale skin, Steve leaned forward and pressed a serene kiss to the taut flesh.

Bucky affectionately held Steve's head and kindly laced his fingers through Steve's messy tousled hair that was sticky from sweat and blood.  The two simply stared at one another.  Neither knew what the future held, but in that moment it didn't matter.

A grin easily stretched across Steve's face and he pressed his lips to stop himself from chuckling, but he couldn't.  The laughter bubbled up and Steve hid his face by pressing his forehead to Bucky's stomach.

Steve's giggles were infectious and Bucky couldn't stop his own from bubbling up.  Of course, Bucky gladly welcomed them and he asked Steve, "What?  What's so funny?"

"You're still wearing the face mask," Steve merrily answered, looking back up at Bucky.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky said, "You are too."  Then, because Bucky could be a little shit when he wanted to be, he teased, "So, you really love me?"

"Absolutely," Steve boldly confirmed.  Giving Bucky's torso a sweet squeeze while Steve zealously continued, "It makes me crazy, how much I love you."

Despite the charcoal face mask, Bucky grinned so wide that it crinkled up to his steel-blue eyes and caused the mask to crack.  Bucky didn't care though as he leaned down and delicately pressed his lips to Steve's wounded ones.  In that moment, Steve knew that he'd never want to kiss another pair of lips for the rest of his life.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/708021198-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Babe, the previews are about to start!  You want me to pause it?"  Bucky called from the living room as he situated himself on the sofa, pulling up his fuzzy, chunky teal socks.

"No, I'm coming," Steve reassured as he left the kitchen.  Carefully trying not to spill Bucky's tea or his black coffee as he stepped over their Malchi Terrier, Thor, as the older dog soaked up the sun coming in through the dining room windows.  Curiously, Thor lifted his head to watch Steve with his single eye before lazily resting his head back on the sun-warmed hardwood floor.

Steve easily continued down the hallway, passing by the many photos that had been taken over the years.  Most of them were of Steve and Bucky fully embracing the adventures that The List provided.  Reenacting the sensual pottery scene from _Ghost_ (#3).  Safely releasing baby turtles into the ocean (#12).  And for a full month they backpacked through Europe (#5).  So they could put a Love Lock on the Pont des Art Bridge in Paris (#81).  Stomp grapes in Italy (#24).  See Holland in bloom (#87).  They even saw the Sistine Chapel, just for Steve.

Their four year anniversary was quickly approaching, but it had passed in a blink.  A lot had happened.  Laura and Clint had married.  Natasha was in a serious relationship with a renowned scientist, Bruce.  Wanda had taken up activism, and while spreading good will overseas, she struck up a relationship with an intelligent and kind British fella.  Then there was Tony and Pepper who were happily awaiting the birth of their first child.  And to everyone's surprise, Sharon and Sam had started seeing each other romantically.

Pictures of them, along with some original artwork by Steve, all hung on the many walls of Steve and Bucky's cozy two bedroom home.  So much love had been expressed in those four years.  More love than Steve could've even imagined.  At times, Steve found himself just sitting there knowing that he was the luckiest bastard in the entire universe.

Reaching the living room, Steve paused in the entryway as he watched the love of his life.  Sitting there on their charcoal double chaise sectional sofa with a fuzzy baby blue throw blanket wrapped around him, making him look positively cozy.  With his hair elegantly pulled back into a French braid, Steve was sure that he had never seen someone so beautiful before.  Steve's chest tightened, knowing that there really wasn't anyone else that Steve could even imagine being with.

As though Bucky could feel Steve watching him, he turned and fixed his beautiful eyes on Steve.  Bucky gave Steve a sweet smile as he patted the spot next to him.  "C'mon pal, you know you love the previews."

Steve couldn't deny that.  Steve crossed the room and butterflies started hatching from their chrysalis in his stomach as he handed Bucky his tea.  Bucky went to take a drink, but paused when he noticed the mug.

"Is this new?"  Bucky asked, looking over the white mug with blue handle.

Taking his spot beside Bucky, Steve confirmed, "It is."

Bucky turned the mug and found hand painted blue roller blades.  A large grin crinkled all the way up to Bucky's eyes when he turned his attention to Steve and asked, "Did you do this?"

"I did," Steve confirmed, trying to play it nonchalant despite his hands growing suspiciously clammy.

"What's the occasion?"  Bucky questioned, taking a drink and settling against Steve's strong chest.

"Just thought you'd like it," Steve lied.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face as he mused for the umpteenth time since knowing Steve, "You're somethin' else, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Steve replied with a wink.  Cupping Bucky's face, Steve leaned in to give Bucky a sweet kiss.

As they curled into each other to watch the movie, Steve couldn't help but keep track of how full Bucky's mug was.  Steve had planned it all.  Now he just had to wait.  And wait.  And…  Every time Bucky took a drink, Steve's heart started to race just a little more.

When Bucky's mug was more than half empty, Steve excused himself.  Bucky's brows furrowed and Bucky asked, "Do you want me to pause it?"

Steve hesitated and turned to look back at the TV.  After a moment, Steve answered, "Sure."  Steve's heart was positively pounding in his chest as Bucky took another drink and Steve asked, "I'm going to get some more coffee.  Do you want some more tea?"

"That'd be perfection," Bucky teased, pausing the movie.  As Bucky took another drink of his tea, Steve rushed out of the room.  Bucky softly chuckled while his brows furrowed and he wondered what was up with his handsome boyfriend.

Finishing off his tea, Bucky was about to set the mug down when he noticed that there was writing in the bottom of the mug.  Focusing on the writing, Bucky read Steve's handwriting: _Marry me?_

Bucky's heart stuttered and everything seemed to slow in that moment.  Bucky turned to get Steve only to find Steve kneeling to the side of the sofa.  In Steve's hand was a plain ring box, and on Steve's face was a tender, apprehensive grin.

Softly Steve asked, "Well?  You ready to cross this off The List?"

Bucky set the mug on the coffee table in front of him and swiftly made his way over to Steve.  Without a word, Bucky affectionately tackled Steve to the floor, causing the muscular blond to let out a huff of air in his surprise.  Straddling Steve, Bucky sensually pressed a deep kiss to Steve's lips.

"Is that a yes?"  Steve teased.

"Of course, it is, you punk," Bucky fondly ran a finger along Steve's bearded jaw.

"Good," Steve exhaled a sigh of relief as he tucked a wayward strand behind Bucky's ear.  Allowing his touch to linger for a moment before reaching down to remove the 18k yellow gold channel set diamond ring from the box.  With steady hands, Steve placed the ring in its rightful place on Bucky's left ring finger and admired the way it looked.

"Ya know," Steve started.  Bucky hummed and placed his chin on Steve's chest as he moved his hand up so he could look at the ring and at Steve.  Steve continued, "I think it wouldn't be so bad to be repeatedly pummeled by you."

Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.  Steve traced Bucky's prominent jaw with the pads of his fingers and knew that everything that had happened had been leading them to that moment.  And there wasn't a single thing that Steve regretted.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/708195093-rude-boy-steve-rogers-and-bucky-barnes-modern>


End file.
